Un amor sin prejuicios
by abips
Summary: ¿Quién no ha sentido algo especial por alguien que no es precisamente lo que todos esperan? A veces la sociedad tiende a marcar nuestras vidas más de lo que creemos y eso es de lo que se dará cuenta Brittany al aceptar a la mitad de su clase favorita que está enamorada de un IMPOSIBLE, porque simplemente eso jamás pasará y porque él nunca volteará a verla como ella desea... ¿O sí?
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola! Llevo algunas semanas con esta idea en la cabeza y hoy he decidido que es tiempo de darla a conocer. Iba a esperar porque prometí otra historia por ahí pero me he emocionado tanto que aquí estoy… ;)**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 _ ***Por si no lo notaron este fic es Blaittany, por lo tanto Blaine es heterosexual.**_

 _ ***Además les revelaré que Blaine no es de la generación de Brittany, es mayor que ella (ya verán).**_

 _ ***Y por último voy a pedir un poco de su paciencia pero no porque vaya a tardar actualizando sino porque los capítulos de esta historia son particularmente cortos y creo que la historia también lo será pero espero que les guste.**_

 _ **¡No más advertencias! Creo…**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna pregunta estaré encantada de respondérselas y creo que si han llegado a esta parte es porque están considerando leer la historia así que… ¡Anímense! Ojalá les guste…**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

A veces la vida es más fácil para algunas personas en comparación con otras pero los Pierce siempre se han caracterizado por salir adelante sin importar lo que pase. Prueba de ello está en que los padres de Brittany siguen viviendo juntos después de aquella separación cuando ella tenía ocho años, sin embargo no se puede decir que todo haya sido color de rosa en sus vidas después de aquel incidente porque por lo menos a ella si le afectó que su padre le gritara tanto aquella noche a su madre y que para el colmo las dejara solas por tres meses.

En aquella ocasión la pequeña Brittany lloró por tres días seguidos y se volvió presa de las pesadillas, se negó a asistir a la escuela por dos semanas completas por lo que su maestra le recomendó a su madre que la llevara con un psicólogo y ese fue su primer acercamiento con la Psicología. La señora Pierce llevó a su hija a un consultorio nuevo en Lima en aquel entonces pero no se dejen guiar por las apariencias porque actualmente la señorita Cohen Chang y su equipo son los psicólogos más reconocidos de todo el país. Ella estuvo ayudando a Brittany para que aceptara la separación de sus padres por dos meses y medio pero después de ese tiempo todo fue un poco confuso porque ellos decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad y dieron por hecho que su hija no necesitaría más la terapia.

A simple vista parecía que no había ningún problema con aquella decisión porque Brittany era feliz a lado de sus dos padres y había dejado de tener pesadillas pero después de algunas semanas las pesadillas regresaron sólo que ella jamás dijo nada. Al paso de los años la niña creció en una familia un poco diferente a la que ella recordaba cuando era pequeña, su padre ya no le gritaba a su madre y tampoco le hacía sus típicas escenas de celos que siempre terminaban en peleas. Sin embargo algo no estaba bien porque Brittany no podía sentirse totalmente feliz como cuando tenía seis años, ella no había olvidado aquel día en que su padre se fue de la casa y seguramente jamás lo haría.

Cuando ella terminó su primer curso en la secundaria decidió que tal vez era tiempo de buscar ayuda así que se acercó a la consejera estudiantil del Mckinley y al entrar en esa pequeña oficina se llevó una grata sorpresa, frente a ella estaba su antigua psicóloga, la señorita Tina Cohen Chang quien estaba más dispuesta que nadie para ayudarla. La terapia comenzó inmediatamente y se les pidió a los padres de Brittany que asistieran a algunas sesiones con las que se vieron notables avances en su relación familiar.

Desde aquel día las cosas cambiaron progresivamente dentro de su familia y tal vez aquel resultado fue lo que la impulsó a tomar la decisión que marcaría su vida o tal vez sólo estaba siguiendo su intuición, pero fuese cual fuese el motivo, Brittany nunca había estado tan segura de algo en su vida como justo ahora que estaba en la sala de espera del consultorio de su psicóloga.

– Hola Mel, lamento la tardanza. ¿Tengo paciente a esta hora? – Llegó preguntando la señorita Chang a su asistente después de un largo rato.

– En realidad no pero hay alguien que te está esperando… – Respondió su asistente señalando con la mirada a la rubia que estaba hojeando una revista en el sofá individual.

– ¡Oh! Qué grata sorpresa Britt, pasa… – Dijo la psicóloga abriendo la puerta de su consultorio y ambas entraron.

– Lamento no haberte avisado que venía… – Se disculpó la menor.

– No te preocupes, ¿ha pasado algo? – Preguntó intrigada la asiática mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su lugar de trabajo.

– En realidad sí… – Dijo un poco nerviosa la rubia.

– ¿Es algo malo? – Se apresuró a investigar la señorita Chang.

– No, creo que no…

– Ok, déjame sacar tu expediente… – Comenzó a decir Tina pero la ojiazul no la dejó continuar.

– No, no lo hagas… ¿Puedo contarte esto como amiga? – Dijo la joven.

– No sé si… – Intentó seguir la mayor pero nuevamente no pudo terminar.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Te prometo que no es nada malo! Además hoy no tengo consulta contigo… – Le insistió.

– Yo… no debería pero sólo porque eres tú y porque dices que no es nada malo pero si lo considero necesario… – Terminó aceptando la psicóloga.

– No será necesario, ya verás…

– Ok, entonces dime… – Dijo Tina mientras se sentaba en su lugar del otro lado del pequeño escritorio.

– Ayer llené mi solicitud de ingreso a la Universidad… – Comenzó a decir tranquilamente y la mayor no pudo evitar sonreír.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y para qué Universidad postulaste?

– Para la Universidad de Chicago y no adivinarás para qué carrera… – Respondió emocionada.

– ¿Matemáticas? – Intentó bromear la psicóloga.

– ¡No! Es algo mejor… – Dijo la rubia entre risas.

– ¿Sociología? – Intentó de nuevo.

– Cerca… – Le dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

– Mmm… Me doy por vencida, dime…

– ¡Tienes que adivinar! – Se quejó Brittany.

– Lo siento, no se me ocurre nada… – Decidió ser sincera la señorita Chang.

– Está bien, te diré… – Accedió la joven con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

– Entonces… ¡Dime!

– ¡Postulé para Psicología! – Dijo emocionada la rubia y Tina sintió que su mandíbula estaba a punto de tocar el piso.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba! – Gritó igual de emocionada que la menor y corrió a abrazarla.

– Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo porque si he elegido esa carrera en parte es gracias a ti… – Le comentó la ojiazul mientras correspondía el abrazo.

– No me digas esas cosas Britt… – Dijo la psicóloga con un nudo en la garganta.

– ¡Es la verdad! Tú me has motivado para elegir esa carrera y algún día quiero ser como tú para ayudar a mucha gente… – Insistió la rubia.

– Ay Britt, eres muy dulce y tienes un corazón muy grande, no dudo que cumplas tus objetivos y la verdad es que no debería decirlo pero, me siento halagada con lo que estás haciendo… – Confesó la mayor.

– Estoy muy convencida de que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida y… – Siguió diciendo la joven y la señorita Chang se dejó llevar por esa parte entusiasta que podía reconocer en la chica y que estaba segura había estado presente en ella hace algunos años.

Tina no podía explicarlo con palabras pero tenía sentimientos encontrados debido a la noticia que acababa de recibir. Por un lado estaba triste porque con el tiempo había llegado a considerar a Britt como una hija y ella pronto se iría de Lima, sin embargo también estaba feliz porque su paciente ya no necesitaba ir a terapia desde hace algún tiempo pero Britt había insistido tanto en seguir viéndola que ella no se pudo negar. Pudiese ser que su incapacidad para tener hijos y su anhelo por tener una hija como Britt la estuvieran traicionando una vez más pero si la señorita Chang lo pensaba un poco mejor, esta oportunidad era el empujón que necesitaba Britt para darse cuenta de que ella es capaz de lograr lo que desee.

Tal vez no estaba bien que una psicóloga se hubiese involucrado tanto con su paciente pero con Brittany S. Pierce era imposible no hacerlo, especialmente porque desde pequeña había sido una personita muy dulce e inteligente y precisamente por ello la señorita Cohen Chang se había encariñado tanto con la chica al grado de hacer ciertas excepciones con ella en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, siempre que Tina tenía problemas con ese tipo de sentimientos sabía perfectamente qué hacer y no era pedirle consejos a su esposo Mike porque seguramente estaría muy ocupado impartiendo sus clases de baile en ese momento, en realidad sólo había una persona en el planeta que podía escuchar y orientar a Tina como nadie y ese era su mejor amigo y colega: Blaine Anderson.

* * *

 _ **¡Ta-tan! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Britt entre a la Universidad? ¿Tendrá futuro como psicóloga? ¿Quieren saber cómo es que Tina y Blaine llegaron a ser colegas? Si su respuesta es afirmativa espero que sigan la historia y me dejen su comentario ;) ¡Les mando un abrazo!**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

– ¿Hija? ¿Estás ahí? – Preguntó la señora Pierce mientras tocaba la puerta de la recámara de su hija la tarde del jueves.

– ¡Pasa mami! – Gritó la rubia y su madre entró a la habitación para encontrarla recostada en su cama hojeando una revista.

– Hola hija, pasé a buscarte hace rato pero no te encontré…

– Fui a buscar a la señorita Chang mamá... – Respondió la joven tranquilamente y su madre intentó calmar la angustia que empezaba a crecer en su pecho.

– Ya veo, ¿pasó algo? – Preguntó lo más natural posible.

– Sip. – Fue la corta respuesta que recibió por parte de su hija y decidió sentarse a su lado para platicar con ella.

– ¿Y me vas a contar?

– Sip… – Le contestó la ojiazul con una sonrisa y ella la miró un tanto desconcertada porque al parecer su hija no pensaba decir algo más en ese momento.

– ¿Y bien? – Insistió la señora Pierce después de unos minutos pero el timbre de la puerta no dejó hablar a la menor.

– ¡Yo abro! – Gritó la rubia antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo y su madre no tuvo opción más que seguirla.

En la puerta aparecieron Marley y Sam, los mejores amigos de su hija a quienes recibía constantemente en su casa desde que Britt los conoció en Mckinley, por eso mismo no se sorprendió para nada al verlos e inmediatamente los invitó a comer, algo a lo que ninguno de los dos pudo negarse. Según Sam, la señora Pierce cocinaba igual que los mismísimos ángeles, cosa que la mujer mayor no podía olvidar cada vez que veía al rubio en su casa y la verdad es que cada que recordaba aquellas palabras le era imposible dejar de sonreír por sus halagos.

En algún momento la señora Pierce llegó a pensar que el rubio visitaba con tanta frecuencia a su hija porque tenía cierto interés romántico en ella e incluso creyó al igual que su esposo que Sam había estado saliendo con su hija pero un día ella les confesó que nunca había tenido novio y les aclaró que el rubio había estado saliendo algún tiempo con su amiga Marley. Cosa que era una lástima porque su hija y el joven Evans hacían una linda pareja, era fácil imaginárselos juntos e incluso pensar en que a futuro sus hijos serían pequeños rubios con hermosos ojos azules pero la señora Pierce debía dejar de pensar en eso porque hasta donde ella sabía Evans seguía saliendo con Marley y Britt no tenía ningún interés por algún chico todavía.

A veces las madres tienden a pensar demasiado en el futuro de sus hijos pero, ¿quién no se preocuparía por que su hija tuviera buenas experiencias en su vida amorosa? De hecho, la señora Pierce comenzaba a preocuparse porque su hija no estaba haciendo lo que cualquier chica de su edad hacía: experimentar. Ella creía firmemente que Britt estaba en esa etapa, la etapa en la que hay que salir de fiesta y salir con muchos chicos en busca del correcto, la etapa para cometer errores sin pensar en las consecuencias pero tenía que aceptar que su hija no era como las demás y eso la tranquilizaba por una parte pero no podía dejar de preocuparse porque vamos, eso hacen las madres…

– ¿Mami? ¿Te ayudo en algo? – La voz de su hija la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos y enseguida regresó a la realidad.

– ¡Oh, claro cariño! Lleva esta jarra a la mesa… – Le indicó a la joven y ella la obedeció tan dulce como siempre.

– ¿En qué pensabas amor? – Preguntó el señor Pierce cuando su hija se fue y vio a su esposa suspirar sin darse cuenta.

– Cosas sin importancia amor, ¿me ayudas con esto? – Dijo señalando la comida y su esposo tomó algunas de las cosas que se tenían que llevar al comedor donde se encontraban los muchachos.

– ¡Sí, al fin comeremos! – Se escuchó el grito del joven Evans en toda la casa y nadie pudo contener su risa.

– ¿No piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer Sam? – Se quejó la castaña al escuchar a su amigo.

– ¡Marley! – La reprendió Sam y Britt puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente comenzarían una de sus peleas interminables.

– Es la verdad Sam… – Dijo suavemente la señorita Rose al ver el gesto de su amiga pero eso no logró contener la molestia del rubio.

– ¡Claro que no! – Se quejó su amigo y la rubia estaba a punto de intervenir pero le ganaron la palabra.

– Tiene razón el muchacho chicas, él sólo piensa en comida cuando sabe que mi esposa es la que va a cocinar… – Bromeó el señor Pierce y todos rieron nuevamente haciendo que las mejillas del rubio se tiñeran de rojo.

– Ay, ya dejen de molestar a Sam porque es el único que halaga mi comida y mejor comencemos a comer. – Lo defendió la mamá de Britt y nadie pudo negarse a la petición porque todo lo que estaba en la mesa olía delicioso.

La señora Pierce nunca reparaba en cantidades cuando se trataba de hacer de comer por lo que siempre había algo en la cocina aunque nadie estuviera de visita y esa tarde no era una excepción. Los platillos parecieron desaparecer mientras los Pierce y los amigos de la joven mantenían una amena charla, la mamá de la rubia quería preguntar sobre lo que había quedado pendiente en la habitación pensando que sus amigos podrían saber lo que ocurría pero se contuvo cuando de pronto la mesa se quedó en silencio.

– Bueno, yo quiero decirles algo ahora que estamos todos juntos… – Comenzó a decir la joven repentinamente seria una vez que terminaron de comer.

– ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Gritó el señor Pierce claramente exaltado imaginando lo peor al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

– Tranquilo papá, no estoy embarazada… – Le dijo Britt un tanto divertida al ver su reacción e inmediatamente se compuso la cara de su padre.

– ¡Qué alivio! – Exclamó evidentemente más tranquilo.

– ¿De qué se trata entonces? – Intervino esta vez la señora Pierce.

– ¡Sí! ¡Ya dinos Britt! – Le siguió Marley con una corazonada y finalmente Britt habló.

– Ayer llegó mi respuesta de la Universidad de Chicago…

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué dice? – Preguntó su padre curioso y ella los recorrió a todos con la mirada antes de contestar.

– ¡Me aceptaron en Psicología! – Gritó emocionada y todos dieron un salto en su asiento.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – Le gritó de regreso su amiga mientras caminaba hacia ella.

– ¡Sí!

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Yo también estoy en Psicología en la misma universidad! – Le confesó la castaña y todos se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras.

– ¿Qué? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estaremos juntas! – Dijo Britt abrazando a su amiga.

– ¡Sí! ¡Felicidades! – Les gritó Sam emocionado mientras se unía al abrazo y después de unos segundos la rubia se dio cuenta que su padre sostenía a su mamá entre sus brazos así que se acercó a ellos.

– Estamos orgullosos de ti hija pero te extrañaremos cuando te vayas de aquí… – Le explicó su padre porque la señora Pierce todavía estaba llorando.

– Vendré para navidad y año nuevo papá… – Le recordó Britt y su madre sonrió.

– ¡No olvides las vacaciones de verano hija! – Dijo con la voz entrecortada y algunas lágrimas siguieron escapando de sus ojos.

– Por supuesto que no lo haré… – Aseguró la rubia abrazando a sus padres y después de brindar debido a la insistencia del señor Pierce finalmente fueron a dejar a sus amigos a sus respectivas casas después de un rato. No cabe duda de que todos estaban muy felices por las futuras psicólogas, nadie esperaba que las dos pidieran la misma carrera y mucho menos en la misma universidad pero a pesar de no haberlo planeado todo era perfecto porque su compañía les iba ayudar para afrontar todas esas cosas con las que uno se encuentra en la universidad, aunque ellas no lo supieran.

* * *

 _Intenté buscarte en la tarde y Mel me dijo que no ibas a llegar al consultorio hasta mañana pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte y no puede esperar tanto tiempo. También te marqué al celular pero me mandó a buzón así que este es mi último intento… ¿Estás lista? ¡No vas a creer lo que pasó! ¡Me aceptaron en la universidad de Chicago en Psicología! ¡Soy la persona más feliz de mundo! Gracias por haberme apoyado todo este tiempo, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que estés orgullosa de ser mi colega. Te veo en nuestra próxima y probablemente última cita. Con cariño: Britt._

En cuanto la señorita Chang terminó de leer el mensaje que había recibido no dudó en marcar un número en su celular y una vez que escuchó la respiración de la persona del otro lado del teléfono comenzó a desahogarse sin siquiera dejarlo decir hola. El hombre del otro lado de la línea escuchó pacientemente a su mejor amiga, sabía que esto iba a pasar en algún momento y aunque creyó haber tranquilizado a Tina con su última charla estaba consciente de que el momento de la despedida iba a ser duro para ella y sabía que esta vez era su turno para apoyarla así como ella lo había hecho tiempo atrás con él.

– Tenemos que vernos. Mañana a las 5 en el restaurante de siempre, trata de tranquilizarte un poco y descansa, ¿entendido? – Dijo una vez que su amiga terminó de contar su historia y escuchó como suspiraba del otro lado de la línea.

– Gracias Blaine, sabía que podía contar contigo… – La escuchó decir un poco más serena y eso lo dejó un poco más tranquilo.

– Cuando quieras Tay-Tay… – Le dijo sonriendo como un tonto al recordar aquellos días en la secundaria en los que todo era perfecto y la vida era más sencilla. Tal vez si aquel chico no se hubiera cruzado en su camino aquel día, tal vez si su madre se hubiera preocupado por él como Tina lo hacía por Brittany, tal vez si no lo hubieran abandonado en aquel internado que parecía el mismísimo infierno la vida seguiría siendo perfecta. Sin embargo, Anderson sabía que no debía seguir lamentándose por eso y tenía que reconocer que de no haber sido por todo eso no estaría justo donde se encontraba ahora y por sobre todas las cosas, no habría conocido a la maravillosa persona que tenía ahora por mejor amiga.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Insisto en que seguirán siendo cortos pero poco a poco irán encajando todas las piezas del rompecabezas, ya verán... No voy a dar un día para las actualizaciones por ahora, pero gracias por leer! Un abrazo! ;)**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Veinte años, aproximadamente veinte años habían pasado desde aquel día en el que Blaine Anderson decidió hacerse amigo del chico más apuesto del instituto. Muchos dirían que su peor error fue intentar encubrir que James era gay en aquellos años en donde la homosexualidad era lo peor visto en la sociedad, sin embargo, lo que para los demás era un simple error para Blaine significaba el acto de amistad más sincero que él pudiera hacer por su amigo.

Puede que su peor error haya sido no advertirle a James que se anduviera con cuidado porque no era normal que el capitán del equipo de futbol quisiera verlo a la media noche en el parque, puede que su error haya sido acompañarlo a aquella cita sin darse cuenta que sus padres los seguían de cerca, pero Blaine no podía fijarse en eso porque tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella noche y para variar tenía razón.

Los cobardes del equipo estaban esperando a su amigo en medio de aquel parque para hacerle entender que los de 'su tipo' no eran bienvenidos en Mckinley. Todos los golpes y las heridas eran por eso, porque sus compañeros no podían comprender las diferencias que hacían único a su amigo. Al inicio de aquella noche nadie se metió con Blaine pero al ver que defendía a James lo acusaron de ser su pareja y de pronto todo se nubló a su alrededor.

Cuando despertaron, ambos estaban en una habitación amplia y con paredes blancas. Ninguno recordaba lo sucedido pero una enfermera les refrescó la memoria informándoles que el señor Anderson y el señor Thompson los habían internado en ese lugar para que se volvieran normales. Sus padres habían pagado para que los cuidaran en ese lugar hasta que sanaran y después comenzaran con 'la terapia' como la llamaban ellos.

Esa atrocidad no era ninguna especie de terapia y por supuesto que no era legal. Todos los días los chicos eran reunidos en el patio central para realizar una serie de ejercicios físicos que según los encargados los harían más hombres y si a alguno se le sorprendía mirando a alguno de sus compañeros de forma inadecuada se les mandaba al calabozo. Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, si los chicos se portaban bien en la semana eran premiados con una prostituta personal para que tuvieran toda una noche de placer y si se rehusaban terminaban siendo abusados sexualmente por los encargados del lugar.

James desde el inicio trató de portarse mal para pasar sus noches en el calabozo, prefería eso a estar con una chica y a la fuerza. Por su parte, Blaine había estado cuestionando su sexualidad con tantas cosas que habían pasado en ese entonces pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que su primera vez no iba a ser con una prostituta en un internado del infierno como ese, así que procuraba portarse mal para acompañar a James en su tormento.

Desgraciadamente el tormento de su amigo fue tan insoportable que un lunes por la mañana Blaine se despertó con los gritos de una de las encargadas. James se había suicidado aquella noche y él no se había dado cuenta debido a las pastillas para dormir que les hacían tomar. El mundo de Blaine se vino abajo, dejó de hacer los ejercicios y fue castigado infinidad de veces por contestarles mal a sus superiores. Sin embargo, estar en el calabozo no era malo para él hasta que una noche fue abusado por una de las encargadas y su pareja.

Desde aquel día todo empeoró y Blaine tuvo que comenzar a portarse bien pero era difícil porque ese par lo mandaba al calabozo por cualquier motivo. Él era su diversión en aquel lugar y por un momento llegó a creer que nunca se detendrían pero un buen día su madre le mandó 'un obsequio' que fue perfecto para él. Aquel día conoció a Lilian, una prostituta que sabía lo que hacían en ese lugar y desde hace años ayudaba a los chicos a salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Aquella noche Blaine le contó su historia y ella lo ayudó a salir del internado, ella lo regresó a su libertad y le dijo que si quería agradecérselo le hiciera un favor: vivir. Esa noche a media calle Blaine pensó que sus padres lo encontrarían y lo regresarían a ese lugar pero se dio cuenta que conocía la calle donde estaba, se dio cuenta que no estaba lejos de la casa de una de sus mejores amigas y ahí fue cuando recuperó la esperanza.

Tina y su familia lo ayudaron al grado de mudarse de Lima para que ellos continuaran estudiando y los Anderson no lo encontraran. Blaine estuvo asistiendo a terapia por un tiempo y encontró refugio en la música. Poco a poco fue saliendo adelante y terminó la secundaria, después tomó un curso de composición musical en una universidad de Nueva York y consiguió un trabajo en un restaurante como pianista pero tardó muy poco tiempo en darse cuenta que además de música él quería hacer algo más por las personas.

En aquel año Tina se tituló como psicóloga y obtuvo su licencia para comenzar a dar terapias. Blaine estuvo ayudándola un tiempo como asistente en su consultorio y fue así como decidió estudiar Psicología al igual que su amiga. Por supuesto ella no tuvo ningún problema con eso y estuvo apoyándolo durante toda su carrera. El tiempo pudo pasar lento o rápido pero a pesar de que Blaine jamás volvió a ver a sus padres nunca los echó de menos porque los Cohen-Chang siempre fueron una familia para él.

Y ahora ahí estaba aquel joven que tanto había padecido a sus veinte años, ahí estaba Blaine Anderson esperando a su mejor amiga en el café como habían quedado la noche anterior. Ya era un hombre hecho y derecho como solían decir todos, justo ahora a sus cuarenta años no podía quejarse por salud o por trabajo porque desde que hizo su especialidad en sexología y publicó su primer artículo científico los empleos comenzaron a lloverle del cielo.

Sin embargo, algo de lo que Blaine no podía presumir a su edad era de haber encontrado el amor como la mayoría de sus amigos o conocidos. Obviamente no era virgen e inocente porque después de todo lo que había pasado él decidió experimentar tanto con hombres como con mujeres y a pesar de que todas sus relaciones resultaron placenteras solo fueron eso: placer. Anderson sabía lo que era el placer y cómo experimentarlo, incluso daba consejos sobre ello, pero él no conocía lo que era el amor como Tina y Mike o como el señor y la señora Chang. Blaine sabía que había una gran diferencia entre el amor y el placer, y tal vez fue por eso que decidió dejar de intentar encontrar el amor o tal vez en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de encontrarlo algún día pero el caso es que hasta ese día Blaine seguía siendo un soltero más en el país, con especialidad, trabajo y dinero pero un soltero al fin y al cabo.

– ¡Hey, Bling, Bling! – El grito de su amiga lo hizo regresar a la realidad y enseguida volteó a verla.

– Hola Tay-Tay, creí que jamás llegarías… – La saludó después de darle un sorbo a su café y su amiga hizo que se levantara para que ambos se dieran ese abrazo que tanto habían necesitado desde hace tiempo.

– Lo siento, hay un tráfico infernal en la avenida principal…

– Debe ser por el aguacero de hace un rato… – Sugirió el ojimiel y su amiga rió.

– Sí, deberías alegrarte por no tener auto en estos momentos…

– No te creas Tina, el no tener auto implica que me mojaré de regreso al hotel… – Le explicó su colega y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Hotel? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en un hotel?

– Porque no quería que me dijeras que podía quedarme en tu casa… – Terminó aceptando Blaine y su amiga puso mala cara.

– Pero Blaine…

– Nada Tina, tú y Mike necesitan su privacidad y a mí no me molesta pagar un hotel – Insistió el psicólogo y ella rodó los ojos.

– Sigues siendo un terco como siempre… – Se quejó la asiática y Blaine no tuvo opción más que reír.

– ¡Claro! Eso nunca va a cambiar… – Dijo antes de que el mesero se acercara a dejarles la carta para que pudieran ordenar ahora que ya estaban juntos y eso se dispusieron a hacer.

Hacía ya dos años que no se veían y justo en ese mes Blaine le había avisado a la señorita Chang que se daría una vuelta por Lima para pasar a verla antes de tomar una decisión sobre el siguiente paso que daría, tanto en su vida como en su carrera profesional. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo, entre ellos nada había cambiado porque su relación era inquebrantable y tal vez por eso el silencio que se hizo mientras ordenaban y el mesero se retiraba de la mesa no fue nada incómodo.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó finalmente Blaine al darse cuenta de que alguien tenía que sacar el tema y esa no iba a ser su amiga.

– Se va la próxima semana… – Le respondió la asiática muy a su pesar.

– Es muy pronto… – No pudo evitar decir al tomar en cuenta que las clases comenzaban en un mes.

– Tiene que ir a buscar un departamento dónde quedarse y todo lo demás… – Le explicó su colega y él acercó su mano a la mesa para tomar la suya.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó.

– Sé que es algo que tiene que pasar Blaine pero ella es como una hija para mí y me duele que se vaya tan lejos…

– Chicago no está tan lejos Tina… – Le recordó a su amiga.

– Una parte de mí lo sabe pero hay otra que quiere irse a trabajar a esa universidad e incluso darle clases y pasarla con diez en todas las materias… – Dijo Tina dejando que sus deseos más profundos salieran a flote por primera vez con alguien y Blaine realmente se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

– ¡Tina! Ni siquiera a mí me ayudaste tanto… – Se quejó el psicólogo y la señorita Chang rió al notar la broma de su amigo.

– Tú eres como mi hermano y ella es como mi hija Blaine… – Continuó diciendo su colega y él hizo que lo mirara a los ojos como en los viejos tiempos.

– Lo sé Tay-Tay pero no eres su madre y aunque lo fueras tendrías que dejarla ir. Todo esto es por su bien… – Intentó explicarle y ella suspiró.

– Creo que tengo el síndrome del nido vacío…

– Contigo no se puede… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con lo de la adopción? – Le preguntó Blaine intentando cambiar el tema y así el ánimo de su amiga pero digamos que el tema no ayudó mucho para su objetivo.

– Son muchos trámites y tenemos que esperar… – Dijo la señorita Chang realmente desilusionada y Blaine supo que este tema era realmente difícil de tratar para su amiga.

– Temo que esta vez sí tendrás que visitar a tu terapeuta Tina…

– Lo sé, ya saqué una cita pero igual quería ver a mi mejor amigo antes de que decida que su próximo destino es Kuwai… – Lo tranquilizó la asiática.

– Error, pretendo ir a Italia y después regresaré a apoyarte con tus proyectos… – Le aclaró el ojimiel y ella lo miró sin poder creer lo que oía.

– ¿Tan bien te fue con tu último libro? – No pudo evitar preguntar.

– Digamos que puedo descansar un rato…

– Me alegra que no nos falte nada en lo profesional Blaine, pero tú y yo sabemos que en lo personal cada quien tiene su talón de Aquiles… – Le recordó su colega y Blaine le dio otro sorbo a su café.

– Tal vez sí, tal vez no… ¿Quién dice que debemos estar casados y con hijos a los cuarenta? – Le preguntó el psicólogo a su amiga y ella lo meditó por un rato.

– Déjame ver… ¿Todo el mundo?

– No le hagas caso a todo el mundo Tay-Tay, puede que termines en un manicomio… – Comentó divertido su colega ante su respuesta y ambos rieron.

– Mira quien lo dice… – Lo atacó la asiática y él la miró ofendido.

– ¡Oye! – Se quejó Blaine con su amiga pero el sonido de su celular no lo dejó continuar. – Oh, discúlpame un minuto… – Dijo tomando su celular para contestar. – Diga…

– Buenas noches señor Anderson disculpe las molestias pero si me atreví a llamarle es porque nos urge comunicarle algo… – Escuchó decir del otro lado de la línea y se sorprendió al no reconocer la voz del hombre que hablaba.

– ¿Quién habla? – Preguntó confundido.

– ¡Oh, claro! Disculpe, soy Richard Finegan, el director de la Universidad de Chicago y me atreví a llamarle porque quiero ofrecerle una plaza como profesor en la carrera de Psicología. Sería un honor para nosotros que usted aceptara y con respecto a la paga estoy seguro que podemos negociarlo. ¿Quiere pensarlo? – Dijo el hombre tan rápidamente que Blaine sólo pudo mirar los ojos curiosos de su amiga sobre de él y se apresuró a contestar.

– Yo le llamo, ¿está bien?

– Claro, no se preocupe. Esperamos su llamada y disculpe las molestias otra vez. Buenas noches… – Dijo amablemente el director y Blaine tenía que reconocer que realmente parecía apenado por tener que molestarlo en sus vacaciones pero… ¿Blaine? ¿Maestro? ¿Justo ahora?

– Hasta luego… – Respondió mientras esas y más preguntas se formaban en su cabeza pero la voz de su amiga lo hizo regresar a la realidad una vez más.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Le preguntó Tina un poco contrariada por lo poco que había escuchado y el ojimiel no consideró correcto contarle todo eso a su amiga justo en ese momento, sabía bien cómo le afectaban las despedidas a la asiática y no quería preocuparla porque ni siquiera sabía si en verdad pensaría en esa oferta.

– Nada… ¿En qué estábamos? – Dijo Blaine intentando cambiar el tema con su amiga y ella comenzó a contarle sobre sus nuevos proyectos, proyectos en los que él podría trabajar junto a su mejor amiga pero, ¿por qué justo ahora le tenían que salir ofertas de trabajo? Con Tina no había problema porque ella lo entendería, Blaine llevaba tiempo queriendo unas vacaciones sólo para él, quería recorrer Italia de norte a sur y conocer lo que tuviera que conocer antes de que la edad se lo impidiera pero al parecer la vida tenía otros planes y el problema que cruzaba por su mente seguía siendo el mismo, ¿debería aceptar alguna de las ofertas de trabajo o debería continuar con sus planes e irse a Italia cuanto antes?

* * *

 _ **¡Segundo capítulo!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? Parece que el destino (alias abips) está haciendo de las suyas… ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Les mando saludos y un abrazo... ;)**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Si hay un momento adecuado para dejar el nido familiar y comenzar a independizarse, ése es cuando los jóvenes entran a la Universidad y justo en eso estaba pensando Brittany mientras hacía sus maletas para volar a Chicago. La verdad es que haberse quedado en la carrera que tanto quería y en el lugar que había elegido la hacía sentirse muy feliz pero en aquel momento tenía sentimientos encontrados porque en cuestión de horas ella dejaría atrás toda una historia en la que sus padres le habían ayudado a escribir cuidadosamente cada detalle para comenzar a escribir por su cuenta lo que marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida.

Claro que no iba a olvidar todo lo que había vivido porque esas cosas nunca se olvidan, sin embargo ella estaba segura que las cosas iban a cambiar muy pronto y tal vez lo pensaba porque tenía una corazonada o porque realmente ella estaba creciendo y tenía que aceptar que en un par de años ya sería una adulta joven con más responsabilidades de las que tenía ahora dentro de la casa de sus padres. Pero cualquiera que fuese la razón, Brittany estaba segura de que ya estaba lista para comenzar a vivir sus experiencias universitarias, porque aunque a ella no le gustara andar de fiesta en fiesta bebiendo alcohol hasta vomitar, la ojiazul estaba emocionada por conocer nuevas personas para hacer más amigos y sobre todo, por conocer todo lo que pudiera acerca de su carrera para llegar a ser tan buena como lo era la señorita Cohen-Chang.

Además, ¿qué mejor que estudiar en la misma Universidad, la misma carrera con la persona que más has querido en la vida? ¡Nada! Porque para la rubia esa persona era su inseparable amiga Marley Rose y para su suerte todo estaba destinado a hacer de su etapa universitaria una de las mejores de su vida. Ella había escuchado decir por ahí que en la Universidad es donde realmente llegas a conocer un poco más de ti, que es ahí donde te das cuenta de lo que quieres de la vida, que entre esas paredes se forja el carácter definitivo que te acompañará el resto de tus días y que muy probablemente ahí conocerás el amor de tu vida, porque está comprobado que ocho de cada diez personas se casan con la pareja que conocieron en la Universidad, pero ese último dato no le interesaba demasiado a Brittany.

Ella siempre ha estado segura de que las cosas tienen una razón de ser y el que ella no hubiese tenido novio hasta el momento no la acongojaba porque para todo hay tiempo, ¿no es así? Y este era el momento de prepararse para ser alguien en la vida, prepararse para hacer lo que más quería y prepararse para todo lo que le esperaba en la Universidad. Porque aquel que diga que la Universidad es fácil es porque nunca ha estado en una de ellas o porque tal vez ha tenido demasiada suerte, sin embargo en ese campus de Chicago que esperaba a los nuevos estudiantes para llenarlos de conocimiento, estrés y tareas, la joven experimentaría cosas que hasta el momento ni siquiera imaginaba.

– ¡Britt! ¿Ya estás lista? – La llamó su mamá después de un rato al ver que no bajaba las escaleras.

– ¡Ya casi mamá! – Respondió la rubia y se apresuró a terminar de guardar las cosas que le faltaban justo antes de que su amiga la llamara para decirle que la esperaría en el aeropuerto con Sam y sus padres.

El joven Evans todavía no recibía ninguna carta de aceptación de alguna de las Universidades a las que había postulado por lo que comenzaba a pensar lo peor de su situación pero sus amigas habían intentado animarlo para que siguiera su sueño de ser actor y fuera a la gran ciudad a probar suerte en eso que tanto amaba. Él había intentado calificar para matemáticas en distintas Universidades pero debía reconocer que ese no era su fuerte y sólo lo había hecho por intentar demostrarle a los demás que no era tan tonto como todos creían, sin embargo Britt y Marley sabían que él no tenía que demostrarle a nadie más que a él que era capaz de lograr lo que quisiera. Pero en lo que el rubio lo comprendía, ellas tenían que tomar el avión que las llevaría directo a su nueva vida y para eso, Britt subió sus maletas a la camioneta de sus padres donde la esperaban ya listos para ir al aeropuerto y con un suspiro le dijo hasta pronto a la casa que hasta ahora había sido su hogar durante todos estos años porque definitivamente esto no era un adiós.

Mientras tanto en un hotel no muy lejos del aeropuerto al que se dirigían los Pierce, se encontraba uno de los psicólogos más reconocidos del país meditando un poco sobre la oferta que le había hecho el señor Finegan hace algunos días. La verdad es que el área educativa no siempre llama la atención de cualquier psicólogo y menos cuando la mitad de su vida la ha dedicado a la investigación y a la atención terapéutica pero Blaine Anderson tenía una extraña corazonada que lo tenía pensando en la cama de su habitación.

Si el ojimiel lo pensaba bien, alguna vez mientras estaba en la Universidad había considerado el dar clases en cuanto se graduara pero el conocer el área clínica lo había cautivado a tal grado que su tesis había terminado siendo sobre técnicas terapéuticas en parejas diagnosticadas con infertilidad. ¿Qué lo había llevado tan lejos de lo académico? Quizá su interés por querer ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas posible que tuviesen problemas al aceptar su sexualidad o a aquellas que necesitaran terapia sexual para ser felices con sus parejas, quizá también el ver que su mejor amiga estaba a punto de caer en depresión al haber sido diagnosticada con problemas de fertilidad en aquel tiempo lo hizo decidirse por el área clínica y descartar el dar clases pero ahora, justo cuando pensaba tomarse un descanso le llegaba esta oportunidad.

Blaine nunca había sido de las personas que seguían sus impulsos pero esto no lo era, entre más lo analizaba menos lógico resultaba pero en su experiencia lo lógico no siempre es lo mejor y esto que sentía en el pecho era una corazonada de esas que no se deben ignorar porque pueden cambiar tu vida, de esas que parece que te ocultan algo detrás de las apariencias y de esas que te hacen latir el corazón como si hubieras corrido un maratón de diez kilómetros. Tal vez todo eso era una señal de una fuerza superior que quería decirle algo al psicólogo pero también pudiera ser que tal vez él se había pasado con la dosis de cafeína que había ingerido en el día, porque todo es posible, ¿o no?

Sin embargo, fuese o no una señal, Blaine debía tomar una decisión porque el director le había mandado un correo electrónico recordándole su propuesta. Él estaba consciente de que la paga no sería muy buena pero el dinero en este momento de su vida no le interesaba y pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no aceptar un trabajo en el que tuviera que estar en contacto con un montón de jóvenes entusiastas con las mismas ganas de aprender que las que él había tenido cuando había sido aceptado en la Universidad? Seguramente le serviría para distraerse y para recordar lo buena que fue esa etapa de su vida, después de todo las vacaciones quizá podrían esperar seis meses o un año como máximo.

* * *

 _Lunes 27 de julio de 2015, 16:10._

 _De: Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(_ ā) _gmail. com)_

 _Para: R. Finegan (dr_finegan(_ ā _)chu. edu)_

 _Asunto: Respuesta a su petición._

 _Buen día director Finegan._

 _Me comunico con usted para informarle que he estado pensando en su propuesta y al fin he tomado una decisión. Voy a aceptar su oferta por un semestre al menos y sobre la marcha veremos qué es lo que pasa. Por lo pronto quería hacerle llegar mi respuesta y espero que se comunique conmigo para fijar la fecha en la que tengo que ir a firmar el contrato._

 _Saludos cordiales._

 _Blaine Devon Anderson._

* * *

– ¿Hola? – Se escuchó una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

– Hola, Tay-Tay…

– ¿Blaine? ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Tina al escuchar el tono de voz un tanto extraño de su amigo.

– Acabo de aceptar una oferta de trabajo y tenía que contártelo… – Le dijo Anderson prefiriendo ir directo al grano y escuchó la reacción de su colega.

– ¿Qué? Pero Blaine, si acabas de llegar…

– Lo siento, no estaba planeado Tina pero quiero darme la oportunidad… – Intentó explicarle.

– ¿De qué se trata? – Le preguntó curiosa al escuchar esas palabras y Blaine tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para darle la noticia.

– Voy a ser profesor en una Universidad…

– ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Felicidades Blaine! Te va a encantar estar en contacto con la juventud, ya verás… – Le dijo emocionada la asiática al recordar los días que ella había dado clases en la Universidad de Ohio y escuchó la risa de su amigo del otro lado de la línea.

– Y si a ti te gustaba tanto, ¿por qué lo dejaste? – Le preguntó el ojimiel.

– Porque los chicos de Mckinley me necesitaban y de alguna manera sigo en contacto con la juventud…

– Esos no son jóvenes, son adolescentes hormonales Tay-Tay… – Le dijo Blaine para molestarla y ella no tardó en reaccionar.

– ¡Cállate Anderson! No te metas con mis adolescentes hormonales y mejor dime dónde darás clases…

– En la Universidad de Chicago… – Dijo cuidadosamente su colega pero la psicóloga no pudo evitar decir lo que sentía en ese momento.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué rayos tiene esa Universidad que me roba a todas las personas importantes de mi vida?

– Tina… – Intentó decir su amigo pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

– Es la verdad Blaine y para tu tranquilidad ya fui con John pero ahora tendré que agendar otra cita para mañana porque mi mejor amigo me abandona otra vez… – Dijo Tina algo triste y Blaine se sintió un poco culpable por dejarla.

– Sólo será un año a lo mucho, lo prometo…

– Eso dices ahora, tú no sabes lo que te espera en esa Universidad… – Terminó diciendo la asiática y ni siquiera ella sabía cuánta razón había en sus palabras porque esa oportunidad que el psicólogo había decidido tomar, a la larga le daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí un capítulo más y apuesto que ya saben lo que se avecina pero no coman ansias. ¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto! ;)**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Miércoles 29 de julio de 2015, 08:10._

 _De: R. Finegan (_ _dr_finegan(_ ā _)chu. edu)_

 _Para: Blaine Anderson_ _(b_d_anderson(_ ā) _gmail. com)_

 _Asunto: ¡Bienvenido!_

 _Espero que esté teniendo un excelente día señor Anderson._

 _Lamento haber tardado tanto en responder su correo pero he estado bastante ocupado con los chicos nuevos que han llegado a registrarse a la Universidad. Ojalá para el próximo año podamos contar con su apoyo en estas cuestiones pero mejor no adelantarnos a los hechos._

 _Entiendo que ha aceptado trabajar en la Universidad de Chicago y estoy muy contento de que lo haya hecho. En efecto, tiene que venir a firmar un contrato pero ya bastante hemos importunado su descanso como para exigirle que esté aquí pasado mañana así que no se preocupe demasiado por eso. Lo esperamos aquí cualquier día de la próxima semana, cuando usted lo crea conveniente para hablar de los detalles de su contrato y sobre la asignatura que impartirá, además de los grupos que estarán a su cargo._

 _Le informo que las clases inician el 10 de agosto y le reitero que es un honor para todos los que trabajamos en la Universidad que una personalidad como usted acepte impartir clases con nosotros. Esperamos que el trabajo le resulte de lo más satisfactorio y decida quedarse por más tiempo, de cualquier forma me pongo a sus órdenes y no me queda más que decir: ¡Bienvenido a la Universidad de Chicago!_

 _Saludos Cordiales._

 _Director Richard Finegan._

* * *

Blaine terminó de leer el correo que le había enviado el director de la Universidad de Chicago y se recostó en su cama nuevamente dejando a un lado su laptop para pensar unos minutos. Acababa de recibir la confirmación de su nuevo empleo y justo en ese momento no sabía cómo sentirse porque a sus cuarenta años no se imaginaba pisando las instalaciones de una Universidad por tercera vez en su vida y mucho menos del otro lado del escritorio. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que precisamente él terminaría dando clases?

Sin querer soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda su habitación porque si su maestro de Psicología educativa se enterara que él, su peor alumno, estaba a punto de ser maestro en una de las Universidades más prestigiosas del estado de Chicago seguro querría cavar su propia tumba. Y es que Anderson no era malo en la materia sino que al contrario de sus compañeros siempre pensó que la educación tradicional no era suficiente y se esforzaba por investigar un poco más en la literatura que tenía al alcance de sus manos para poder participar de la mejor manera en clase, lástima que su profesor nunca lo vio así.

Sin embargo, él no iba a ser así porque Blaine sabía que la mejor educación es la que es impulsada por el interés de sus alumnos y si ellos decidieran ser autodidactas por él no habría ningún problema. ¿Pueden creerlo? El _profesor Anderson_ ya estaba pensando en lo mejor para sus futuros alumnos sin siquiera conocerlos y eso sólo hablaba del amor que le tenía a su carrera en cualquiera de sus áreas porque a su parecer la Psicología realmente era hermosa, a pesar de todo lo que se cree en la sociedad actualmente de ella.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar demasiado en eso porque él tenía que alistar sus cosas para salir de Lima cuanto antes. Era verdad que el director Finegan le había dicho que se tomara su tiempo para llegar pero el profesor ya estaba ansioso por estar en Chicago. Además, Lima todavía no le traía buenos recuerdos y aunque realmente iba a extrañar a su colega y amiga, más le valía comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que una vez más tendría que empezar desde cero en otra ciudad, y aunque con un trabajo fijo, tendría que empezar esta nueva etapa de su vida finalmente solo.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza su sonrisa desapareció porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo frente a las demás personas, la soledad comenzaba a pesarle más de lo que él había pensado. En un principio creyó que con el tiempo desaparecería el sentimiento pero justo ahora cuando veía a su mejor amiga tan contenta a lado de Mike o a cualquier pareja caminar por la acera contraria con una sonrisa en el rostro, Blaine se daba cuenta que el sentimiento jamás desapareció sino que únicamente se había acostumbrado a que estuviera ahí. ¿Tan difícil era aceptar que no es necesario tener una pareja a lado para ser feliz o es que una parte de él sabía que realmente quería poder compartir todo lo que era con alguien?

Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta a esa pregunta, el futuro profesor decidió dejarla al aire porque realmente no tenía ganas de pensar en ella justo en ese momento. Ahora todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era acerca de su nueva vida, ¿tendría que rentar un departamento en Chicago o una casa sería mejor?, ¿sería conveniente que estuviera cerca o lejos de la Universidad?, ¿necesitaría un auto o debería usar el transporte público? En aquel momento todos esos y más detalles comenzaban a llamar la atención de Anderson, gracias a ese correo la decisión que había tomado días atrás comenzaba a materializarse y aunque sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, él tenía que reconocer que algo muy en el fondo de su ser lo tenía asustado, tanto como a sus futuros estudiantes que seguramente ya se encontraban en Chicago.

Y hablando justamente de esos que ya eran parte del alumnado de la nueva generación de la Universidad, ¿quién iba a decir que todos estarían encerrados en sus dormitorios en aquella época del año? Si algo estaba claro en ese momento para las autoridades escolares era que todos estaban cansados y que el aire acondicionado servía al 100% De no ser así, los chicos estarían disfrutando un poco de la ciudad antes de que sus clases comenzaran oficialmente. Pero la buena noticia era que al menos Brittany y Marley finalmente habían concluido su proceso de inscripción exitosamente

Hacían apenas dos días desde que todos habían llegado y el papeleo se había tornado un poco intenso por algunas fallas en el sistema pero finalmente todo resultó bien para los chicos. Por ahora lo único que podían hacer era comparar sus horarios y rogar porque les tocara un buen maestro, de lo contrario el semestre no sería tan bueno para algunos. Afortunadamente ese no sería el caso de Brittany y de su mejor amiga porque aunque ellas no lo supieran, el grupo en el que les había tocado se caracterizaba por tener a los mejores profesores, aunque también por tener el nivel de exigencia más alto en toda la carrera. Pero, ¿qué es un poco de exigencia cuando has tenido a Sue Sylvester como maestra en la secundaria? Vamos, definitivamente las chicas sobrevivirían a pesar de los nervios que las invadían como al profesor primerizo que comenzaba a realizar sus maletas.

Ellas habían tenido suerte desde el momento en que habían llegado al aeropuerto de Chicago. Para empezar su vuelo tenia ventaja de veinte minutos por lo que llegaron antes que todos y así fue como alcanzaron los mejores asientos del primer autobús que había mandado la Universidad para trasladar a sus nuevos estudiantes. En cuanto llegaron al área de dormitorios de las chicas les fueron asignadas sus recámaras y por azares del destino Kitty, la compañera de Marley y Kate, la compañera de Brittany resultaron ser hermanas y les pidieron cambiar de habitación para que ellas estuvieran juntas, cosa a la que las chicas no pudieron negarse.

Por si fuera poco, algunos de los chicos de la Universidad realmente lucían apuestos. Entre ellos Marley Rose estaba contando a un joven alto de cabello castaño con el que había chocado en algún momento mientras cambiaba sus cosas a la habitación de su mejor amiga. Era extraño pero en cuanto su piel había sentido el roce de la del chico una corriente eléctrica le había recorrido el cuerpo, Marley no creía en el amor a primera vista porque lo que había tenido con Sam no había sido de un día para otro, ellos eran amigos y como amigos se habían conocido hasta que decidieron intentar una relación que desgraciadamente no funcionó del todo pero ambos estaban bien con eso.

Sin embargo, las cosas ahora eran diferentes porque el chico había captado su atención desde un principio, a tal grado que en ese momento Marley seguía escuchando la conversación que sostenía él con las chicas dentro de la habitación. Había escuchado detrás de la puerta que al parecer Kate lo llamaba Ryder y la verdad es que se había desilusionado un poco al escuchar la ternura con la que lo había dicho, seguramente el chico era el novio de Kate y Marley jamás se atrevería a meterse en una situación como esa para conseguir a un chico, iba contra sus principios.

– ¿Qué haces? – La sorprendió una dulce voz detrás de ella y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño saltito al verse descubierta por su mejor amiga.

– ¡Brittany! No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera…

– ¡Pero si yo sólo pregunté! – Se defendió la rubia. – Dudo mucho que a las chicas les guste que estés escuchando sus conversaciones detrás de la puerta… – Continuó al ver lo que hacía su amiga y enseguida Marley se volteó hacia ella para disimular un poco.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo sólo… – Intentó decir pero antes de que pudiera continuar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un castaño bastante intrigado por los gritos que había escuchado afuera de la habitación.

– ¿Las puedo ayudar en algo? – Preguntó sutilmente y el color abandonó el rostro de Marley.

– Eh… En realidad, mi amiga sólo quería asegurarse de haber sacado todo de la habitación… – Intervino Brittany mientras su amiga intentaba que el alma le regresara al cuerpo.

– ¡Oh! En ese caso pasen…

– Gracias… – Respondió la rubia casi empujando a su amiga para que entrara a la habitación y una vez adentro las chicas las voltearon a ver un tanto curiosas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó finalmente Kitty.

– Quieren ver si no se le quedó nada a… – Intentó explicar el castaño sin poder terminar la frase.

– Marley… – Completó la 'invitada'.

– Marley, qué lindo nombre… – Dijo sin pensar y sus hermanas lo miraron un poco sorprendidas.

– Sí, muy lindo. Aquí ya no hay nada tuyo así que… – Decidió decir Kitty pero su hermana no la dejó terminar.

– ¡Kitty! – La reprendió pero ella sólo rodó los ojos y abandonó la habitación. – Disculpa a mi hermana, así es su carácter por lo general.

– No te preocupes… – Respondió Marley desviando la mirada hacia el chico y Kate lo notó.

– ¡Oh, pero que tonta! Chicas no les he presentado a este guapo y sexy chico…

– Kate… – comenzó a quejarse el susodicho pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad… ¿No es cierto chicas? – Dijo mirando fijamente a la señorita Rose pero no consiguió respuesta alguna, además del rubor en sus mejillas.

– Bueno, en realidad creo que nosotras debemos… – Intentó decir Brittany pero la chica no la dejó continuar.

– ¡No, esperen! Mira Ryder, ya sabes que ella es Marley, la chica que amablemente me cambió su lugar para que yo estuviera con mi hermana y ella es Brittany su mejor amiga. – Hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y él estrechó sus manos.

– Mucho gusto a ambas…

– Igual… – Respondieron las dos al unísono.

– Y bueno chicas, él es mi guapo, sexy e increíble hermano, Ryder… – Terminó de decir Kate y la mandíbula de Marley estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo.

– ¿Hermano? – No pudo evitar decir.

– Sí, ¿no nos parecemos?

– En realidad, sí un poco en el cabello y en los ojos… – Contestó Brittany al ver que su amiga estaba en shock.

– Deberíamos salir a tomar algo los cinco antes de que inicien las clases, ¿qué dicen? – Propuso Kate viendo a su hermano de manera cómplice y él sonrió.

– Claro, supongo que podemos arreglarlo… – Comentó Brittany.

– Genial, nos ponemos de acuerdo entonces…

– Sí, gracias por dejarme revisar. ¡Nos vemos después! – Dijo sin pensar Marley y jaló a su amiga fuera de la habitación dejando atrás a un chico un tanto confundido junto a su hermana.

– Nos vemos… – Fue lo último que escucharon de ellos y pronto Brittany se vio corriendo por todo el edificio para llegar a su dormitorio.

– ¿Me vas a explicar qué fue eso? – Finalmente le preguntó la rubia a su mejor amiga una vez que llegaron a su recámara pero no obtuvo respuesta. Marley estaba tumbada en su cama con una sonrisa en la cara que le dijo todo a Brittany y sus sospechas fueron comprobadas cuando su amiga dio el suspiro más largo del mundo. Si algo estaba claro era que la señorita Rose había puesto los ojos en el guapo, sexy e increíble hermano de Kitty y Kate. Para saber si era el indicado o no había que esperar algún tiempo pero lo importante era que ese enamoramiento instantáneo marcaba el inicio de las grandes experiencias y aventuras que les esperaban a las chicas en la universidad, algunas más arriesgadas que otras pero finalmente experiencias que les ayudarían a construir poco a poco el final feliz que ellas se merecían.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Tengo dos grandes razones para no abandonar la historia así que por eso no se preocupen, en todo caso me tardaré pero la acabaré. Gracias por seguir aquí, hasta pronto y... ¡Saluditos!**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

– Llámame en cuanto llegues Bling, Bling. Asegúrate de hacerme saber si tienes algún problema para encontrar un departamento o si necesitas que te consiga un auto, sabes que aquí en Lima son más baratos que en Chicago y si lo necesitaras Mike y yo podríamos llevarlo hasta allá para ti y si quieres algunas técnicas para dar la clase… – Decía rápidamente la señorita Cohen Chang mientras abrazaba a su amigo en el aeropuerto.

– Amor, Blaine va a estar muy bien en Chicago y pronto iremos a visitarlo. Tranquilízate un poco y déjalo respirar, ¿quieres? – Le pidió su novio y Blaine se echó a reír.

– Gracias Mike… – Dijo divertido y Tina se separó de él pero no lo soltó.

– Lo siento Bling Bling pero no quiero dejarte ir todavía, parece que fue ayer que llegaste a Lima y hoy… – Comenzó a decir pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no salió ninguna otra palabra de su boca.

– Tay-Tay… Yo también te voy a extrañar… – Le dijo Blaine envolviéndola en un abrazo nuevamente.

– No me gustan las despedidas Blainey… – Susurró la psicóloga apretando el abrazo y el corazón del ojimiel se encogió en su pecho.

– Entonces no hagamos que esto sea una, ¿quieres? – Le propuso conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y olvidarse del trabajo.

– Está bien, pero llámanos… – Insistió Tina mientras se obligaba a soltar a su amigo.

– Lo haré, lo prometo… – Le aseguró el moreno.

– Pasajeros del vuelo 626 con destino a la ciudad de Chicago, favor de dirigirse al túnel de abordaje. Pasajeros del vuelo… – Escucharon decir a la señorita por el altavoz y los tres se quedaron mirándose alternadamente.

– Creo que ya es hora amigo… – Dijo sin más Mike y se acercó a abrazarlo.

– Eso parece... Sigue cuidando a Tina como hasta ahora, estaré de regreso cuando menos lo esperen. – Comentó Blaine en cuanto se separaron y él sonrió.

– Lo haré, mucha suerte con esos muchachos.

– Gracias… – Fue lo último que dijo el moreno antes de tomar su equipaje y avanzar hacia el túnel de abordaje cuanto antes.

Blaine sabía que si se esperaba un minuto más probablemente su mejor amiga se soltaría a llorar y todo se volvería más complicado. En ese momento entendía la sensibilidad de Tina a la perfección porque él mismo sentía la necesidad de llorar. Quería quedarse con sus amigos y continuar con los planes que tenía antes de aquella llamada, quería olvidarse de la oferta de trabajo e irse de vacaciones en compañía de los Chang pero algo en su corazón le decía que esa no era la decisión correcta y le animaba para que abordara el avión sin mirar atrás, por lo que así lo hizo.

Si veía el lado positivo tenía que reconocer que el vuelo a Chicago no duraría más de cuarenta minutos. A decir verdad, si hubiera tenido un auto habría podido manejar de Lima hasta la universidad pero era una lástima que el profesor tuviera una extraña aversión a las carreteras y bueno, ¿para qué pensar en eso si ni siquiera tenía auto? En sus cuarenta años de vida sólo había tenido uno al terminar la carrera pero lo había vendido al saber que tendría que estar viajando debido a sus proyectos de investigación y también a que necesitaba dinero en aquel entonces. Poco tiempo después se acostumbró al transporte de las ciudades pequeñas o la cortesía de sus colegas que siempre lo llevaban a cualquier lado y sobre todo a los aviones, cosa por la cual se permitió no comprar un auto que no usaría.

En parte fue por eso que decidió pagar un vuelo a Chicago en lugar de aceptar la propuesta de los Chang de llevarlo a su destino. Por eso y porque una parte de él sabía que si aceptaba la despedida sería más dolorosa y a su amiga nada le impediría conseguir trabajo ahí mismo con tal de estar cerca de él y de aquella chica a quien tanto quería. Sin querer Blaine se echó a reír en pleno vuelo, si de algo no tenía duda era sobre la capacidad de la señorita Cohen Chang para conseguir lo que deseaba y precisamente por eso era mejor que ella permaneciera en Lima cumpliendo con la misión que ella se había encomendado sin desviarse del camino. Por su lado, él estaría bien. Por supuesto que estaba asustado como cualquier otro maestro primerizo, pero si algo había aprendido en todos estos años era que la clave estaba en no dejarse dominar por esos miedos infundados, de otro modo no estaría justo en el lugar en el que se encontraba ahora.

Y bueno, como lo había predicho el profesor, el tiempo que transcurrió para llegar al aeropuerto de Chicago pasó volando. En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba en la zona de desembarque esperando su equipaje para dirigirse a la Universidad. Vaya que la emoción comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo, hasta el aire de la ciudad le parecía diferente pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de la ciudad de los vientos? – Disculpe, ¿usted es Blaine Anderson? – Fue la voz de una mujer la que lo hizo desviar sus pensamientos del paisaje que tenía justo enfrente de él.

– ¿Quién lo pregunta?

– ¡Oh, claro! Soy Holly Holliday, jefa de la carrera de Psicología de la Universidad de Chicago. El director Finegan me pidió que pasara por usted… – Le explicó la rubia y él la miró curioso.

– ¿Entonces está segura que ese tal Anderson soy yo? – Tuvo que preguntar.

– No quería evidenciarme pero sí. Sé perfectamente quien es usted y estoy muy entusiasmada porque comience a trabajar con nosotros… – Comentó la mujer entusiasmada y se vio tan sincera que Blaine decidió confiar en ella.

– En ese caso, mucho gusto Holly. – Dijo con una sonrisa y ella lo miró atónita.

– ¿Bromea? El gusto es mío, todavía no puedo creer que esto esté pasando…

– Pues créalo porque al parecer estoy aquí. – Le sugirió Blaine entre risas y ella se sintió un poco tonta.

– Sí, tiene razón. Eh… ¿Necesita ayuda con su equipaje? – Ofreció la rubia.

– No, no es necesario. Sólo indíqueme el camino y yo la sigo.

– Está bien, es por aquí… – Respondió la mujer guiándolo hacia el estacionamiento donde los esperaba su porsche negro.

Una vez que subieron el equipaje la mujer se acomodó al volante y comenzó el trayecto mientras el profesor se distraía con el paisaje que los rodeaba. Él nunca había estado en Chicago y ahora que estaba ahí realmente se sentía un tonto por no haber visitado antes la ciudad. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse porque a lo largo de su vida había recorrido otros estados bastante grandes al igual que otros países en compañía de la señorita Cohen Chang o solo. Pero había algo que todavía no lograba encontrar en ninguno de ellos y eso era un lugar en el que se sintiera como en su hogar, y siendo sincero, a su edad comenzaba a perder la esperanza de encontrarlo.

En cuestión de minutos la señorita Holliday llegó a la entrada principal de la Universidad y después de saludar al jefe de seguridad entró directo a la dirección donde ya estaba esperandolos el director. – ¡Señor Anderson, al fin! – casi gritó el hombre en cuanto los vio entrar y les hizo una seña para que caminaran hacia su despacho.

– Él es el director Finegan. – Le indicó Holly al nuevo profesor en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente y ambos sonrieron.

– Ya veo, mucho gusto señor Finegan. – Comentó el señor Anderson y el otro hombre se soltó a reír.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Dejemos las formalidades, ¿sí? Llámeme Richard… – Casi le ordenó el mayor mientras le ofrecía su mano para saludarlo.

– En ese caso Richard, llámame Blaine… – Dijo el ojimiel un tanto más relajado mientras estrechaba su mano con el director.

– Perfecto Blaine, siéntete como en casa porque lo será por un tiempo.

– Gracias… – Fue lo único que pudo decir el nuevo profesor porque enseguida el director se encargó de darle los pormenores de su contrato. Salario, prestaciones, las materias entre las que podía elegir para impartir al alumnado así como el departamento que le había sido asignado en el área de profesores y el automóvil que usaría como académico de la Universidad. Sin embargo Blaine no aceptó el departamento ni estuvo de acuerdo con el auto porque no le veía caso aceptarlo ya que el departamento que había conseguido no estaba nada lejos del campus y bien podría caminar todos los días de ida y de regreso, pero el director insistió tanto con el auto que al final no le quedó de otra más que aceptarlo.

Después de un rato y unas cuantas tazas de café más, el papeleo se dio por terminado y el recién llegado se dirigió al que sería su nuevo hogar en su nuevo auto acompañado de la señorita Holliday. Realmente la mujer parecía embelesada con cualquier cosa relacionada con el ojimiel y esto no pasó desapercibido por el profesor Anderson pero no consideró cortés decirle que lo dejara solo siendo que ella se había portado excesivamente amable con él. Además, él acababa de llegar a la ciudad y no conocía a nadie por lo que pensó que ella podría llegar a ser una buena amiga.

– ¿Y qué tiene planeado hacer esta tarde? – Preguntó la rubia una vez que llegaron al lugar.

– Desempacar y… No lo sé… – Respondió honestamente el profesor.

– ¿Le gustaría venir a cenar conmigo y mi casi esposo?

– Sólo iría con una condición… – Dijo seriamente y ella lo miró extrañada.

– ¿Cuál? – Preguntó nerviosa y él no pudo evitar reír antes de responder.

– Deja de hablarme de usted Holly, llámame Blaine… – Casi le exigió con una sonrisa y la otra se relajó completamente.

– Está bien Blaine, pasamos por ti a las ocho. Por ahora te dejaré descansar un poco… – Sugirió Holly y él asintió inmediatamente.

– Gracias, estaré listo a esa hora.

– Lo sé, nos vemos... – Dijo antes de salir y Blaine se tumbó en el sofá de la sala.

Al fin estaba en su departamento, estaba claro que tenía que hacer algo con la decoración porque nada de lo que veía terminaba de gustarle. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco opaco que daba la apariencia de estar sucio y los muebles no eran de su agrado. Si iba a vivir ahí tendría que mejorar el lugar para sentirse cómodo, después de todo seis meses eran seis largos meses en ese lugar y no pretendía pasarla mal si podía solucionarlo. Además él conocía a la persona perfecta para ayudarle con ese trabajo y seguro que estaría encantado de poder hacer algo por él así que sin duda lo llamaría. Pero antes de eso tenía que llamar a la señorita Chang o alguien iba a terminar muerto antes de iniciar el curso.

Estuvo al teléfono poco más de una hora contándole todos los detalles a su mejor amiga, incluso le contó sobre la señorita Holliday, cosa que la puso celosa un momento pero después se tranquilizó un poco. Así que después de hacer jurar a Blaine unas cien veces que la llamaría al siguiente día, finalmente ambos colgaron el teléfono y el profesor se metió a la ducha para estar listo antes de que lo fueran a buscar sus futuros nuevos amigos. Y que bueno que lo hizo porque la señorita Holliday pasó con su prometido a su departamento quince minutos antes de lo previsto.

– Él es Wesley Montgomery, mi futuro esposo… – Presentó Holly a su acompañante y Blaine le extendió su mano sin dudarlo.

– Mucho gusto Wesley… – Dijo saludándolo y el otro sonrió.

– El gusto es mío Blaine, ¿nos vamos? – Propuso complacido.

– Claro… – Respondió Blaine saliendo del departamento para cerrar la puerta y los tres se dirigieron hacia el auto que ya conocían.

Durante el camino el señor Montgomery le comentó un poco a Blaine sobre su juventud. Había estudiado la preparatoria en Westerville y de ahí había sido aceptado en la Universidad de Michigan en la carrera de Derecho. Al graduarse se había casado con una mujer llamada Anne y ella había quedado embarazada de su primera hija, lamentablemente después del parto Anne no resistió mucho y falleció. Él tuvo que ver crecer a su hija solo, hasta hace seis años que fue transferido a Chicago donde había conocido a Holly y a su hijo Marcus con quienes, sin duda, ya formaba una familia.

La relación de los chicos era buena porque Margaret no había reaccionado mal al saber que su padre quería rehacer su vida, al contrario lo había apoyado para que conquistara a Holly a quien ya veía como una amiga e incluso como una madre. Pero últimamente Maggie estaba un poco descontrolada, por decirlo de alguna manera, porque su papá no la había dejado irse de viaje a las Vegas con los chicos que se graduaron el verano pasado así que nadie se sorprendió cuando el teléfono de Wesley comenzó a sonar a medio camino del restaurante al que irían a cenar.

– ¡¿Que tu hermana qué?! – Gritó el señor Montgomery sumamente molesto y después de pasarle el teléfono a su futura esposa se dirigió a Blaine un tanto apenado.

– Lo siento Blaine, tendremos una invitada especial esta noche. Espero que no te moleste…

– No, para nada… – Respondió el profesor tranquilamente e ignoró completamente cómo Wesley metía el acelerador a fondo hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de jóvenes.

– Vuelvo en un minuto… – Dijo el conductor antes de bajarse del auto y ambos lo vieron desaparecer entre el mar de chicos que se encontraban en lugar.

– Se trata de nuestra hija, no es tan mala como parece… – Comentó la señorita Holliday algo avergonzada ante el silencio que se hizo.

– No voy a juzgar a nadie Holly, no te preocupes… – La tranquilizó Blaine y ella sonrió agradecida.

– Pero papá, sólo es un karaoke… – Se escuchó de pronto y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lado derecho donde venía el señor Montgomery acompañado de su hija.

– No me interesa lo que tú digas al respecto, te prohibimos salir esta noche y dejaste solo a tu hermano así que sube al auto… – Dijo terminantemente el mayor y la joven no tuvo opción más que obedecerlo.

– Hola… – Saludó Blaine intentando ser amable al ver que la castaña se sentaba a su lado y en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron demasiado.

– ¡Oh, hola guapo! – Dijo la chica recorriéndolo con la mirada y la señorita Holliday la fulminó con la mirada.

– ¡Margaret, compórtate! – La reprendió.

– ¿Qué? Yo sólo dije una verdad… – Se defendió la menor y en ese momento entró su padre al auto.

– ¿Qué verdad? – Preguntó confundido pero nadie estaba dispuesto a darle una respuesta a eso.

– Olvídalo cariño. Hija él es Blaine Anderson el nuevo profesor de… – Comenzó a decir Holly pero Maggie no la dejó continuar.

– Sé perfectamente quien es mamá y apuesto que será una excelente velada. Por cierto, también estudio Psicología… – Dijo la menor guiñándole un ojo al profesor y… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Era su imaginación o esa chica le estaba coqueteando? Blaine esperaba estar alucinando porque de no ser así sólo una cosa le quedaba clara, la noche iba a ser larga, muy larga.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo y siguen llegando nuevos personajes. Parece que las cosas empezarán a ponerse más interesantes muy pronto, no coman ansias. Ojalá les haya gustado y agradezco su paciencia, como siempre. ¡Saluditos! ;)**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La cena, uno de los momentos más importantes del día y que en la actualidad ya casi no se practica. ¿Quién iba a decir que con el paso de los años cambiarían tanto las cosas? Antes las cenas en familia eran muy populares y evidentemente agradables, pero pronto las cosas cambiaron y los jóvenes comenzaron a salir de sus casas por las noches olvidando completamente el hecho de convivir sanamente con sus seres queridos. Ahora toda la atención se centraba en esos lugares de moda a los que iban todos a bailar y a tomar para pasar una noche llena de desenfreno. Qué triste que siendo tan jóvenes tuvieran que llenar todo su cuerpo de alcohol para poder divertirse y más aún para poder considerarse felices.

Afortunadamente no todos los chicos eran así y tanto Brittany como Marley sabían cómo divertirse sin tener que terminar en alguno de esos lugares. Ellas eran de las chicas que preferían no asistir a fiestas multitudinarias y quedarse a pasar un buen rato juntas viendo una película en la casa de alguna de ellas, o bien salir a tomar algo en una cafetería discreta donde nadie las molestara. Para ellas era mejor estar con una persona a la que conocían de toda la vida que pasar un rato con varios chicos que ni siquiera habían visto y de los cuales no conocían sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero vamos, no las malentiendan porque tampoco eran personas antisociales, era solamente que tenían bien claro lo que querían y terminar en la cama de algún desconocido o debajo de la mesa de algún bar no estaba dentro de sus prioridades.

Sin embargo, ambas estaban muy abiertas a la idea de conocer gente y más si se trataba de aquel chico castaño que le había robado el corazón a una de ellas. Por eso fue que en cuanto Kate pasó por su habitación para preguntarles si querían acompañarlos esa tarde a una cafetería que estaba muy cerca del campus, Brittany no pudo negarse al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que apareció en el rostro de su amiga. No cabía duda que la señorita Rose estaba muy entusiasmada de poder conocer a Ryder y la rubia no iba a ser quien se lo impidiera, después de todo ella también quería conocer al chico y a sus hermanas esperando que pudieran llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

La cafetería a la que fueron no estaba nada mal. En realidad, el lugar se veía muy tranquilo, cómodo e incluso hogareño. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por el hombre que se paseaba por el escenario improvisado en la parte de enfrente, seguro que ninguno de ellos se habría dado cuenta que era noche de karaoke. – ¿Qué les parece? Creo que vamos a cantar esta noche... – Dijo Kate emocionada en cuanto se acomodaron en su mesa y todos rieron a excepción de Kitty.

– Ya veremos hermanita, recuerda que no sabemos si nuestras nuevas amigas saben cantar… – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa falsa y Marley la miró extrañada antes de contestar.

– Si sabemos.

– ¿Ah, sí? En ese caso yo quiero cantar contigo una de mis canciones favoritas… – Intervino el castaño sin despegar los ojos de la señorita Rose.

– ¿Y cuál sería esa? – Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

– Ya lo verás, no comas ansias… – Dijo el joven tranquilamente.

– ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! Brittany puede cantar con nosotras otra canción y luego todos juntos podemos… – Gritó Kate emocionada y su hermano la tomó por los hombros para que se calmara.

– ¡Wow, Kate! Tranquilízate hermanita, te aseguro que más de uno aquí también quiere pisar el escenario… – Comentó entre risas.

– Ryder tiene razón, hay que darles oportunidad a todos pero por lo pronto, ¿qué les parece si ordenamos algo? – Dijo esta vez Brittany señalando las cartas que se encontraban en el centro de la mesa.

– A favor… – Respondió Kitty mientras tomaba su carta y comenzaba a revisar el menú.

El mesero se acercó a su mesa en cuanto todos supieron que pedir y así comenzó su noche en compañía de un buen café, galletas y panecillos. La conversación fue muy fluida y la actitud que tenía Kitty en un principio fue desapareciendo, al parecer lo único que quería era proteger a su hermano de alguna mala influencia pero ni Brittany ni Marley estaban dentro de esa lista. La verdad es que ambas le habían caído muy bien a la rubia y, ¿a quién quería engañar? Hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de la forma en que su hermano miraba a la castaña y por lo poco que la conocía, podría jurar que ella le correspondía.

Por su parte, las chicas también estaban pasando un gran momento. El conocer a esos hermanos las había hecho sentir como en casa otra vez. Sin querer, ambas recordaron aquellos días en los que iban a todos lados en compañía de Sam y en los que la gente solía decirle a la rubia que sus amigos hacían una linda pareja siendo que en aquel entonces no eran más que amigos. Era un hecho curioso porque algunos imaginaban que Sam terminaría a lado de Marley mientras que otros decían que sería el novio de Brittany, pero al parecer todos se equivocaron porque la rubia solo podía verlo como un hermano y lo que el joven Evans había tenido con la señorita Rose no había dado resultado por el mismo motivo.

La verdad es que la ojiazul había pensado que ellos regresarían en algún momento pero el ver a su mejor amiga tan emocionada con cada comentario que hacia Ryder comenzaba a borrarle esa idea de la cabeza. Lo único que esperaba ahora era que su mejor amigo también encontrara a una persona que lo hiciera feliz porque no se merecía otra cosa. Y hablando de su amigo, los ojos de Brittany se abrieron como platos al ver que en la pantalla de su celular aparecía el nombre de Sam indicándole que estaba recibiendo una llamada suya. La rubia se disculpó con los chicos y salió a contestar porque el hombre del micrófono había elegido ese instante para comenzar a hablar y eso hizo que adentro no se escuchara otra cosa que no fuera su voz.

"¿Sam?" Dijo una vez afuera.

"¡Britt! ¿Cómo están? ¿Por qué no me han llamado?" Contestó el rubio emocionado al escuchar a su amiga.

"¡Sam, que alegría escucharte! No sabes lo ocupadas que hemos estado, perdón por no ponerte al tanto pero terminamos muy cansadas después de tanto papeleo…"

"Lo imagino…" Respondió comprensivo su amigo.

"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?" Le preguntó la rubia.

"Bien, me aceptaron en Michigan para matemáticas." Dijo el rubio sin entusiasmo.

"Eso es… ¿Bueno?" Tuvo que preguntar la ojiazul.

"Supongo, papá está muy feliz porque su hijo es un cerebrito…"

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Preguntó sin más remedio.

"No lo haré…" Contestó el chico y su amiga creyó haber escuchado mal.

"¿Qué? Pero acabas de decir que…"

"Que papá está muy feliz pero yo no..." La interrumpió el rubio. "Ya lo pensé y no quiero dejar mi sueño debajo de mi cama, voy a hacerles caso a ti y a Marley…"

"¿Irás a Nueva York?"

"No, haré algo mejor. Iré a buscar empleo en Hollywood. ¡Me voy a mudar a Los Ángeles Britt!" Dijo realmente emocionado el ojiverde y la mandíbula de Brittany casi tocó el suelo.

"¡Wow! Me alegra que lo hayas decidido al fin…"

"Estoy muy emocionado Britt, sé que no será fácil pero quiero intentarlo y…" Comenzó a decir su amigo pero esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió.

"Y lo vas a lograr Sam, ya lo verás. Muy pronto te veré en series de televisión y películas, estoy tan feliz por ti…" Le dijo con el corazón en la mano y su amigo sonrió del otro lado de la línea.

"Gracias, tenía que decírselos. Por cierto, ¿está Marley por ahí?"

"No, salimos a tomar un café y yo salí del lugar para contestar porque es noche de karaoke y no se escucha nada ahí" Le explicó Brittany.

"¡Oh, ya veo! Mañana hablo con ella entonces y será mejor que me despida porque seguro te estás perdiendo la diversión." Respondió su amigo apenado.

"Está bien, hablamos luego Sam. Cuídate mucho y asegúrate de decirnos cuándo llegas a L.A."

"Claro, igual cuídate y canten una canción por mi…" Dijo Sam emocionado al pensar en sus amigas divirtiéndose y Brittany rió.

"Lo haremos, adiós…" Fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de colgar el teléfono y regresar al lugar con sus nuevos amigos.

Si antes estaba contenta, ahora se sentía mucho mejor porque sabía que el sueño de su mejor amigo se cumpliría en poco tiempo con algo de dedicación y esfuerzo. Por si eso fuera poco, la escena que la recibió al entrar a la cafetería la hizo sonreír aún más porque su mejor amiga estaba en el escenario junto a Ryder cantando y bailando Born to hand jive. Se veían tan coordinados que seguramente todos pensaron que se habían preparado para esa presentación pero ella sabía la verdad y pensar en ella la hizo reír. – Se ven bien juntos, ¿no crees? – Le dijo Kate al oído en cuanto se sentó y ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice acompañada de una sonrisa antes de seguir contemplando el show. Brittany sabía que pronto seria su turno de subir al escenario pero no le molestaba la idea, en realidad se estaba divirtiendo mucho y estaba dispuesta a seguir disfrutando de la noche en compañía de sus nuevos amigos.

Por otro lado, en un restaurante que se encontraba un poco lejos del lugar en el que estaban los chicos, el profesor Anderson intentaba pasar una noche amena en compañía de Holly y su familia, pero vaya que Margaret se la estaba poniendo difícil. Al recién llegado le quedaba claro que la chica solo quería llamar la atención, se la había pasado toda la noche lanzándole miradas coquetas al profesor e incluso había intentado insinuársele pero Anderson era hábil para escapar de sus juegos, cosa que agradecieron los padres de la chica porque ya la habían reprendido varias veces y ella no hacía caso.

Para fortuna de los mayores, la cena había terminado y por alguna razón Maggie se había quedado dormida en el asiento de atrás en compañía de Holly. – Lamento mucho lo que pasó hoy, no tenías por qué pasar por todo esto… – Se disculpó Wesley una vez que llegaron al edificio del profesor.

– No te preocupes, yo entiendo… – Lo tranquilizo el ojimiel.

– Gracias Blaine y te recomiendo que descanses estos días porque los chicos te van a dejar muerto… – Dijo esta vez la futura señora Montgomery mientras salía del auto.

– Te agradezco el consejo, creo que lo haré… – Respondió Blaine entre risas.

– Si necesitas algo, llámanos y estaremos encantados de ayudarte. – Le recordó la mujer.

– Creo que ya han hecho suficiente, pero lo tomare en cuenta…

– En serio, hazlo. Podemos ser buenos amigos. – Insistió el hombre antes de subir al auto junto a su pareja.

– No lo dudo, gracias otra vez y descansen. – Fue lo último que pudo decir el profesor Anderson antes de ver cómo arrancaba el porsche negro y desaparecía a la distancia.

Si lo pensaba bien, no había sido una noche tan mala. Había conocido un poco más a dos grandes personas y estaba muy de acuerdo con el señor Montgomery, seguro ellos podrían ser buenos amigos. Pero en ese momento no valía la pena preocuparse por eso, Blaine sabía que las mejores amistades eran aquellas que se daban con el tiempo y lo único que quería en ese instante era descansar en la cama de su apartamento. Ya por la mañana se encargaría de desempacar todo para poder arreglar el lugar por completo y por supuesto, también se encargaría de llamar a su amigo para que le ayudase con la decoración. Tal vez podría sonar presuntuoso pero el ojimiel podría apostar que Sebastian Smythe estaría encantado de ayudarlo.

* * *

 _ **Hola!** **Un placer para mi volver a escribir. Espero que sigan por aquí, como siempre gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos! ;)**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

¿Han tenido de esos días en los que las horas se pasan volando? Pues así fueron los últimos tres días que marcaban el final de las vacaciones tanto para los jóvenes que regresaban a clases como para los profesores de Chicago. ¿Quién iba a decir que el tiempo fuera tan relativo? Si Blaine no estuviera viendo el calendario que se encontraba a un lado de su espejo seguro que no creería que esa mañana iniciaba oficialmente su vida como maestro en la universidad.

El ojimiel había intentado hacer caso a la voz de su nueva amiga y había decidido descansar tranquilamente en su departamento, desgraciadamente había olvidado un pequeño detalle, había llamado a Sebastian Smythe la mañana siguiente después de la cena con sus nuevos amigos y con su presencia en casa, no tuvo tanta paz como hubiera deseado.

La historia de ese par era un tanto graciosa porque ambos se habían conocido mientras estudiaban Psicología. Si, aunque no lo crean ahí había empezado su amistad. El joven Smythe había elegido esa carrera porque quería rendirle honores a su mamá de esa forma pero una vez que había estado dentro se dio cuenta que su deseo de diseñar era mayor.

Desde pequeño había sentido atracción hacia la magia que lograba una combinación de colores perfecta en una habitación. El castaño recordaba haber elegido desde que tenía cinco años el color de la pintura dedicada a su habitación así como parte de la ropa que le compraba su mamá. Ella siempre lo había dejado ser creativo en ese sentido, al parecer la señora Smythe podía ver en su hijo algo que los demás no podían, pero lamentablemente la vida no le alcanzó para poder apoyarlo con sus sueños y para poder darle un jalón de orejas cuando decidió estudiar Psicología como ella lo había hecho.

No era que la carrera fuera mala ni nada por el estilo sino que a su parecer cada persona debía seguir su vocación y no elegir su carrera bajo otras condiciones. Y eso fue justo lo que aprendió Sebastian en su tercer semestre gracias a la señorita Miller. Después de tomar aquellas clases el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir estudiando algo que no le apasionaba y tuvo que reconocer que, aunque se divertía mucho saliendo con los chicos del campus, no estaba poniendo la atención suficiente en su carrera porque no le interesaba.

Uno de esos chicos con los que en definitiva la pasaba bien era Blaine Anderson. A pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ellos, ambos se complementaban tan bien que algunos llegaron a pensar que eran pareja. Pero para desgracia del más alto eso nunca había sido verdad y vaya que en él no había quedado la responsabilidad de esa decisión. De hecho, decir que el joven Smythe le había insistido al mayor para que salieran, al menos unas veinte veces, era decir poco.

El mayor tenía en claro en aquel entonces lo que buscaban los chicos como Sebastian y estar en la cama de ese chico no estaba dentro de sus planes, no iba a negar que era apuesto y seguramente uno de los mejores en la cama pero había algo que no le permitía involucrarse con él: su edad. Una de las reglas de Anderson para poder pasar el rato con alguien era que su pareja supiera en qué se estaba metiendo y para que esto pasara solo conocía una forma, que sus parejas tuvieran al menos la misma edad que él.

Por supuesto que el ojiverde no podía cumplir con esa regla y por eso hizo lo imposible para persuadir al pelinegro de que ya era maduro y de que sabía lo que hacía pero Blaine nunca cedió. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser tan testarudo le resultó de maravilla al nuevo profesor. Después de tantas negativas, Smythe se dio por vencido y decidió intentar algo nuevo para él, se hizo amigo del ojimiel, algo que por supuesto no dudó en corresponder el mayor.

Muchos dirían que esa amistad no funcionaría ya que eran polos opuestos; Blaine era sumamente tranquilo, no le gustaban los excesos y eso aplicaba en casi todos los sentidos de su vida. Mientras que Sebastian era la persona más extrovertida que había conocido en su vida, le encantaban los excesos en cuanto a amistades, lujos e incluso sexo. De hecho el que Blaine hubiera retomado su vida sexual después de un largo tiempo era mérito del castaño, claro que eso no significó que se comportara igual que él pero sí que comenzara a experimentar cosas que jamás le hubieran cruzado por la cabeza, con personas de su edad por supuesto.

Pero esos eran viejos tiempos, Blaine ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho que se tenía que comportar como todo un adulto. Las cosas que había hecho en su juventud ya sólo eran parte de recuerdos que había compartido con Sebastian y con su mejor amiga. Tal vez alguna de sus parejas ocasionales recordara un poco de aquello pero eso ya no importaba en ese momento porque el ojimiel estaba seguro de que jamás se encontraría con alguna de ellas.

– ¿En qué está pensando el profesor Anderson? – Fue el joven Smythe quien interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras le acercaba una taza de café recién hecho a la mesa en la que se había sentado después de poner en orden todas sus cosas.

– Nada importante… – Respondió Blaine regresando a la realidad.

– ¿Seguro? Si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría preparando un discurso para que esos chicos no abandonen esa clase tan aburrida que les darás. – Se burló Sebastian y el mayor rodó los ojos.

– Seb, a ti todas las clases de Psicología te parecen aburridas… – Le recordó.

– Lo sé por eso lo dejé. Tal vez deberías llevarme hoy para que yo hable con los chicos y… – Comenzó a decir el castaño pero el profesor lo detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar.

– Gracias por tu apoyo amigo pero no quiero tener que darle clases a cuatro personas después de que convenzas al resto de que la Psicología es un asco. – Le dijo honestamente y el ojiverde soltó una carcajada.

– Está bien Blaine. Tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío.

– ¿Ahora si a lo tuyo? Porque en estos días nos la hemos pasado… – Inició Blaine pero esta vez fue el castaño quien no lo dejó terminar.

– Nos la hemos pasado increíble y vas a tener que aceptarlo ahora. Si no hubiera venido estarías aburrido como una ostra en estas cuatro paredes. – Lo presionó Sebastian y el más bajo tuvo que reconocer que era cierto. Después de todo, su amigo lo conocía mejor que nadie y por supuesto que no hubiera salido a conocer la ciudad hasta terminar con sus pendientes si él no hubiera llegado.

– Está bien, admito que ha sido genial pero se suponía que en estos días terminaríamos la redecoración y nada. – Insistió el ojimiel.

– ¿Nada? Ya pintamos una de las paredes y completita… – Se defendió el menor y eso hizo reír a Blaine.

– Contigo no se puede. – Dijo entre risas y le dio un último sorbo a su taza. – Gracias por el café, te llamo para que salgamos a comer a algún lado, mientras… Haz lo que puedas…

– No te preocupes, me pondré a trabajar de verdad.

– Eso espero, nos vemos. – Fue lo último que dijo el maestro antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del departamento.

En cuanto estuvo sentado en el asiento del conductor de aquel auto que se había visto obligado a aceptar, el hombre sintió de pronto que la Tierra giraba demasiado rápido. ¿De verdad estaba él, Blaine Anderson, a punto de iniciar su vida como maestro en esa universidad? Él sabía que solo había una respuesta a esa pregunta y era: sí. Vamos, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Eso no era nada comparado con las conferencias multitudinarias que había dado con anterioridad pero… ¿Por qué su corazón latía como un loco dentro de su pecho?

Nervios, eso debía ser, nervios de primerizo. Tina le había contado ya innumerables veces cómo se sentía antes de iniciar un simposio, una conferencia, o bien un curso, por eso fue que Blaine le atribuyó a su inexperiencia en el área aquella sensación. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en aquella situación porque en los años que llevaba ejerciendo su profesión, jamás le había pasado algo como eso. En realidad, los nervios no eran un problema para el joven Anderson, o al menos eso creía hasta ese momento.

Sin más, el profesor decidió encender el auto y arrancar de una vez por todas. Comenzó a recorrer lentamente las calles que lo alejaban de su destino mientras contemplaba los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento, pero al echar un vistazo a su reloj de mano se dio cuenta que era tiempo de acelerar y justo eso hizo. Cuando estaba casi a punto de llegar a la entrada, de la nada se le atravesaron cuatro chicas a toda velocidad que lo hicieron frenar de inmediato.

– ¡Lo sentimos! – Escuchó decir a una de las rubias antes de que continuaran su camino y Blaine no pudo evitar notar el azul de esos brillantes ojos.

– Jóvenes… – Dijo un tanto divertido pensando en lo tarde que seguramente se les había hecho a las chicas y arrancó el auto al caer en la cuenta de que a él le pasaría lo mismo si no se apresuraba.

Por su parte, las chicas que acababan de salvarse de ser atropelladas, seguían caminando a prisa mientras revisaban sus horarios para averiguar dónde les tocaba. El campus no era muy grande pero en aquel momento parecía un laberinto. Si tan solo se hubieran tomado un par de horas el día anterior, o el anterior a ese, para recorrer el campus, seguramente no estarían pasando por eso pero vaya que habían estado bastante ocupadas.

Después de aquella noche de karaoke en la cafetería, Ryder y Kate convencieron a las chicas de salir al día siguiente y al siguiente, y así fue como pasaron sus últimos días de descanso en compañía de sus nuevos amigos. Ninguna de las dos iba a quejarse por aquel tiempo compartido, mucho menos Marley quien estaba muy feliz de conocer un poco más a cierto castaño, pero lo cierto era que justo en aquel momento lo que las cuatro chicas deseaban era encontrar el edificio al que se dirigían.

– ¿Nos toca en el mismo? – Preguntó Kate una vez que llegaron al área de Psicología.

– No, nosotras vamos al de laboratorios… – Le contestó Marley.

– Ok, entonces nos vemos más tarde. ¡Vamos Kate! – Dijo Kitty sumamente apurada al ver la hora.

– ¡Suerte! – Alcanzó a gritar Kate antes de que su hermana se la llevara.

– Igual… – Respondió Marley mientras se volteaba para mirar a su mejor amiga. – ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó preocupada.

– Creo que… – Comenzó a decir Britt pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

– ¡Britt, Marley!

– ¡Ryder! – Dijeron al unisono y ambas corrieron hacia donde estaba él.

– ¿En qué grupo están? – Les preguntó su amigo.

– PS55. – Respondió Marley y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico.

– ¡Yo también! Vengan, es por aquí… – Dijo el castaño guiándolas hacia el segundo piso donde tendrían su primera clase y los tres se sorprendieron al encontrar a un hombre dentro del salón. – Esperen un segundo… – Les advirtió el castaño mientras se alejaba de ellas para acercarse a un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraba afuera del salón.

Mientras tanto, las chicas se quedaron en la entrada contemplando la escena que tenían enfrente. El hombre medía alrededor de 1.73m, por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, y vestía una camisa blanca a cuadros azules con un pantalón beige y un suéter azul marino en cuello v. Su cabello estaba controlado con gel y usaba unos lentes de armazón negro que no le quedaban nada mal. Estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio así que era obvio que se trataba del maestro pero ninguna de las dos chicas que lo observaban desde la puerta se atrevió a interrumpir la lectura del mayor, que a decir verdad, no se veía tan mayor.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlas señoritas? – Preguntó el hombre mientras dejaba su libro a un lado y se retiraba los lentes dejando ver el color avellana de sus ojos.

– Tenemos clase en este salón… – Comentó Ryder apareciendo detrás de ellas junto a un grupo de alumnos y el moreno los miró a todos.

– ¡Oh! En ese caso, bienvenidos… – Les dijo el mayor mientras los invitaba a pasar.

– Gracias… – Contestaron varios de ellos y comenzaron a ocupar sus lugares haciéndole saber al profesor que era tiempo de comenzar.

El hombre al frente tenía un encanto que cautivaba a sus estudiantes, sin darse cuenta más de un par de chicas dejaron escapar algunos suspiros mientras el maestro escribía en el pizarrón el programa de la materia. Todo el mundo tenía toda la atención en él, sin embargo, sólo había una mirada que había llamado la atención del profesor Anderson, una dulce mirada azul que lo seguía a todos lados igual que las demás pero que a diferencia de ellas lo hacía sentir algo cálido en su interior cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con ella. Era una sensación nueva y agradable, lástima que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Un capítulo más, comienzan las cosas interesantes y espero no tardar tanto como antes con las actualizaciones. ¡Tengo un mes de vacaciones! Procuraré aprovecharlo al máximo, mientras tanto ojalá le esté gustando cómo va quedando la historia. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saluditos! ;)**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

El primer día de clases generalmente no es difícil, los chicos van a la universidad con todo el entusiasmo del mundo y sólo tienen que escuchar el discurso introductorio de sus maestros para tomar nota sobre lo que tienen que hacer para aprobar el curso. En ocasiones suele ser un poco más interactivo, dependiendo del profesor, pero todavía no hay presiones de ningún tipo y el ambiente es realmente agradable. Los únicos que tienen algo de presión sobre los hombros son los profesores debido a sus planeaciones y demás cosas que tienen que organizar para dar formalmente el curso, cosa que estaba experimentando el señor Anderson por primera vez.

Afortunadamente para él, Holly estaba resultando ser un gran apoyo para que pudiera adaptarse lo mejor posible a sus labores académicas. Además, el joven Smythe había prolongado su estancia en el apartamento del mayor para hacerle compañía y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, por lo que a Blaine no se le estaba complicando tanto mantener el ritmo que exigía la universidad. El director le había otorgado cinco grupos y a estas alturas ya los conocía a todos, le había pedido a cada uno de sus alumnos que se presentaran en clase y le compartieran los motivos por los que habían decidido estudiar Psicología, lo cual lo había acercado a sus alumnos de una manera inimaginable.

El ojimiel por fin comprendía a lo que se refería su mejor amiga cuando le contaba la energía que le contagiaban los jóvenes y él tenía que admitir que estaba pasando por algo muy similar. Cada día despertaba con más ganas de ir a dar clases a sus grupos, aunque bueno, a pesar del poco tiempo tenía ya un favorito y otro al que definitivamente nunca quería ver pero tenía que hacerlo. Este último no tenía mucho que ver con todos los alumnos sino con una sola de ellos, Margaret Montgomery. La señorita más participativa que había conocido y la que comenzaba a fastidiarlo con sus insinuaciones en clase.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo ponerle un alto a la joven y no quería tener que recurrir a sus padres, pero si la situación seguía como hasta ahora definitivamente tendría que hablar con Holly o con Wes, quienes comenzaban a ser realmente cercanos a él y a Sebastian. En las últimas dos semanas los cuatro habían salido a cenar en varias ocasiones y habían pasado ratos realmente agradables. De hecho, el joven Smythe le había contado innumerables historias de Blaine en la universidad a la pareja y éste le había regresado la jugada a su mejor amigo. Por supuesto que nadie los juzgó aquella noche e incluso tanto Holly como Wes se unieron a la broma en diferentes momentos.

Si algo estaba claro era que el profesor Anderson ya no estaba solo en Chicago y eso alegraba y tranquilizaba al castaño porque después de haber terminado su labor en el departamento de su mejor amigo temía dejarlo solo. Por más que quisiera no podía alargar más su estancia en la ciudad del viento y eso era justo lo que tenía que decirle a Blaine cuanto antes, por eso fue que decidió ir a buscarlo a la universidad.

– ¡Hey! Parece que eres muy famoso por aquí… – Dijo Sebastian al profesor en cuanto llegó al lugar en el que se encontraba.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– No me costó nada de trabajo encontrarte, pregunté a una chica que me encontré si te conocía y dijo que eras el maestro más guapo que había tenido, y por supuesto me dijo dónde estabas. – Le explicó el castaño y Blaine lo miró divertido.

– ¿Bromeas? – Quiso saber.

– Claro que no, Maggie se veía muy segura al decir que eras el más guapo y… – Comenzó a decir pero el ojimiel no lo dejó continuar.

– Margaret, debí suponerlo. No sé qué haré con esa niña. – Comentó un tanto cansado.

– Ya no es una niña Blaine… – Le recordó el joven Smythe y el profesor rodó los ojos.

– Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, no está bien que se fije de esa forma en mí y mucho menos que esté mandándome indirectas cada cinco minutos en clase.

– Tú no puedes controlar sus sentimientos. – Insistió el ojiverde.

– ¡No! Pero alguien debe controlar su conducta. – Respondió Blaine exasperado y entonces recordó que todavía estaba dentro de las instalaciones de la universidad así que intentó controlarse un poco más. – Ni siquiera creo que lo haga porque en verdad lo sienta.

– Eso lo sé, sólo quiere desafiar a alguien y te encontró a ti. Lo lamento amigo… – Dijo sinceramente. – Aunque se me está ocurriendo algo. – Comentó al darse cuenta que alguien los observaba.

– ¿Qué?

– Invítame a comer. – Sugirió el más alto y el maestro comenzó a recoger sus cosas inmediatamente.

– Eso no tienes ni qué pedírmelo, necesito alimento a esta hora. – Le aseguró el moreno a su amigo.

– Bien, vayamos a la cafetería. – Dijo Sebastian tranquilamente y su acompañante lo miró confundido.

– ¿Aquí?

– Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo? – Preguntó el castaño.

– No lo creo. – Contestó el mayor.

– Entonces vayamos.

Una vez en la cafetería Blaine se dio cuenta que estaba siendo seguido de cerca por una chica en particular y sonrió al comprender el plan de su amigo. Ahora entendía por qué lo sostenía de la mano y le dedicaba sonrisas coquetas a diestra y siniestra, pero a pesar de comprenderlo no estaba seguro de querer continuar con ese plan. No le molestaba que todos pensaran que era gay pero no consideraba correcto alejar de esa forma a la joven. Aunque, ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

– Quita esa cara, prometo no pasarme de la raya. – Lo tranquilizó el menor mientras ordenaban su comida y Blaine asintió.

Pasaron la siguiente hora entre risas como cada vez que estaban juntos, disfrutaron su comida y lograron alejar a la señorita Montgomery del lugar. No sabían qué había pensado la joven, pero no se veía muy contenta cuando salió de la cafetería con las manos hechas puño. Sin embargo, ese hecho dejó de importarle al mayor en cuanto cuatro chicas en particular entraron a la cafetería. Su mirada se desvió directamente a dos de ellas que sin duda conocía y un par de ojos azules se cruzó con los suyos antes de sonreír discretamente y mirar hacia otra parte.

El profesor hizo lo mismo y Sebastian pareció notarlo pero decidió no decir nada por el momento. El castaño continuó como si nada con su discurso sobre lo bien que le había quedado el departamento, incluso intentaba darle consejos a Blaine para que le durara un poco más la decoración pero el moreno no estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía su amigo y ni siquiera parecía notar que se había quedado en silencio observándolo desde hace un rato. – Parece que lo disfrutas… – Decidió decir al ver que el ojimiel seguía distraído y fue entonces cuando captó su atención.

– ¿Qué?

– El efecto que tienes en las chicas, parece que lo disfrutas. – Explicó el joven Smythe y un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

– No sé de lo que hablas Sebastian, no tengo ningún efecto en las chicas que… – Intentó disimular pero no lo logró. – ¿De qué te ríes? – Quiso saber al ver a su amigo muy divertido.

– Ni tú te crees esa mentira, ¿a quién estabas mirando? – Dijo Seb entre risas y sin esforzarse demasiado siguió la dirección de la mirada del profesor. – No sabía que te gustaba el color azul amigo, creí que el verde seguía siendo tu favorito. – Bromeó al darse cuenta que una chica los observaba con un aire inocente.

– No molestes Smythe, no sabes lo que dices. – Casi le exigió el mayor y su amigo notó que había algo extraño en su voz.

– No te enojes Blaine, sabes que es una broma. Conociéndote el mundo tendría que llegar a su fin para que tú si quiera pensaras en intentar algo con alguna de estas chicas. Además, no le veo nada de malo a que ellas aprecien lo apuesto que eres, porque todavía lo eres Anderson, aunque no te lo creas. – Le aseguró el castaño divertido y Blaine no pudo evitar reír.

– Me halagas Seb pero mi trato con ellas es estrictamente profesional y no rebasa ni rebasará nuestra relación maestro-alumno. Y si estaba viendo a las chicas del fondo es porque van en uno de mis mejores grupos y creo que tienen mucho potencial en el área.

– Siempre tan hábil Blaine... – Comentó el menor al darse cuenta que su amigo había encontrado el escape perfecto. – De verdad espero y confío en que alguien llegue pronto a tu vida y termine doblando tu voluntad así como las manitas de un cerdito. – Dijo seriamente y eso llamó la atención de su amigo.

– ¿Todavía sueñas con que encuentre a la persona ideal a mi edad? – Preguntó divertido antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

– Tienes 40 años Blaine, no 150. A mi parecer todavía hay oportunidades…

– Olvídalo Sebastian, no quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo terminantemente el mayor y el castaño supo que hasta ahí había llegado esa conversación.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, el ojiverde no comprendía del todo por qué su amigo se negaba tanto a darse esa oportunidad que él mismo sabía que deseaba, pero precisamente porque lo conocía decidió cambiar de tema en aquel momento y le informó a Blaine que tendría que irse esa misma noche. No quería dejarlo pero tenía una vida en Nueva York y tenía que ir a hacerse cargo de sus asuntos, tanto laborales como personales. Cosa que sin duda comprendió el mayor y por lo cual decidió pasar el resto del día con él olvidándose de lo que tenía que planear para sus clases del siguiente día.

Y hablando de las clases del día siguiente, Marley y Brittany tenían que preparar una exposición para una de sus clases, por lo que en cuanto terminaron de comer salieron directo a su dormitorio en compañía de Ryder ya que era parte del equipo. Esos tres cada día se volvían más unidos y el estar en el mismo grupo les sentaba de maravilla, especialmente a la señorita Rose y al joven Lynn. La ojiazul no había pasado desapercibidas las miradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro en clase y sabía que en un futuro no muy lejano alguno terminaría confesando sus sentimientos al otro, mientras tanto tendría que vivir con los suspiros ahogados de su mejor amiga y con los constantes ataques de nervios del castaño.

Por su parte, Brittany estaba muy contenta con sus materias y con la universidad en general. El campus le gustaba mucho porque había muchas áreas verdes y ahí podía estudiar sin que nadie la molestara. La comida en la cafetería era buena y económica así que no tenía ningún problema de ir ahí a diario. En sus clases participaba mucho y por lo general lo hacía acertadamente, ella realmente creía que algún día podría llegar a ser tan buena como su psicóloga y estaba muy orgullosa de eso. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez podría trabajar para la señorita Cohen Chang y después continuar por su cuenta, pero eso ya lo pensaría más adelante, justo ahora sólo estaba comenzando.

– ¿Britt? ¿En qué te quedaste pensando? – Le preguntó Marley al ver que había abandonado completamente su conversación.

– Creo que estaba soñando despierta… – Confesó la chica y Ryder puso los ojos en blanco.

– Dime por favor que no es con ese famoso profesor porque mi hermana me tiene harto con eso. El profesor Anderson esto, el profesor Anderson el otro… No entiendo qué le ven, no es tan guapo como dicen. – Comentó el castaño un tanto cansado y Marley intervino inmediatamente.

– Sí lo es, para su edad está bastante cuidado y por si eso fuera poco, se viste muy bien.

– No, no soñaba con eso. – Respondió Brittany divertida al notar que la conversación se convertiría en otra de sus minipeleas.

– ¡Gracias! – Gritó el joven Lynn satisfecho.

– ¿Me vas a decir que a ti no te parece atractivo? – La cuestionó la castaña y Britt sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, sin embargo respondió.

– Yo no he dicho eso, en realidad creo que sí lo es pero es nuestro maestro, no sé por qué las chicas andan por ahí haciéndose ilusiones.

– Además, hoy estaba con ese amigo suyo. ¿Qué tal que es gay? – Dijo Ryder en un intento por hacer que las chicas se olvidaran del dichoso profesor.

– No le veo ningún problema, ellos harían una linda pareja. – Aseguró la señorita Rose antes de mirar a su amiga.

– Estoy de acuerdo. Ya deja los celos a un lado Ryder, seguro a su edad tú también serás guapo y te vestirás muy bien. – Bromeó Britt haciendo que su amigo se pusiera rojo y ambas rieron.

– Yo no...

– Acéptalo, así será. Ahora, vamos a trabajar porque se nos hará noche. – Dijo la rubia para terminar y sus amigos le hicieron caso.

Tal vez podría ser gay su maestro, o tal vez no. El caso era que ninguna de las chicas ahí presentes era ciega como para no reconocer que el hombre era bastante apuesto y quizá era eso lo que cohibía de una manera extraña a la señorita Pierce, pero a ciencia cierta no podía saberlo todavía. Era cierto que le gustaba participar en casi todas sus materias y la que impartía el profesor Anderson era una de sus favoritas, sin embargo era en la que menos aportaciones hacía. Al parecer su mejor amiga todavía no se daba cuenta de la situación pero la rubia lo había notado precisamente aquel día y comenzaba a cuestionarse el porqué de su conducta, cosa que sin duda averiguaría tarde o temprano.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Nuevamente, hasta aquí un capítulo más para ustedes. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Un abrazo y hasta pronto! ;)**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente para algunos y lentamente para otros; el caso era que los rumores aumentaban cada vez más en los pasillos del área de Psicología de la Universidad de Chicago. Tanto recién ingresados como alumnos de otros semestres y profesores habían escuchado que el gran Blaine Anderson estaba impartiendo clases en el campus. Además, todos sabían que el nuevo maestro estaba robando suspiros a su alrededor pero la pregunta seguía en el aire y nadie se atrevía a hacerla, ¿para qué equipo jugaba el maestro?

Había muchas suposiciones después de haberlo visto aquella tarde con el joven Smythe en la cafetería, sin embargo el hecho de que el chico no se hubiera presentado nuevamente en la universidad también llegaba a confundir a unos cuantos. Lo más frustrante para otros era que a pesar de los esfuerzos por conocer un poco más acerca de la vida privada del mayor, ésta seguía siendo como su nombre lo dice: privada. Blaine sabía perfectamente cómo mantener la mayor discreción posible en cuanto a su vida personal y eso le había sido muy útil a lo largo de su carrera. Después de todo, su vida no había sido un cuento de hadas digno de repetir a cuanta gente se le pusiera en frente.

Evidentemente sus alumnos conocían algunas cosas sobre su vida profesional, incluso en esas primeras cuatro semanas les había llegado a platicar un poco sobre su amistad con la señorita Chang y su equipo de trabajo. No obstante, todo había sido meramente profesional y con el fin de alentar a los chicos para que tomasen en serio su carrera; cosa que al parecer había funcionado. Los grupos del señor Anderson eran los que reportaban mayor índice de asistencias en lo que iba del periodo escolar y eso lo hacía quedar frente a los maestros como uno de los mejores a pesar de nunca haber dado clases en su vida.

Esto, aunado a la fama nacional del ojimiel lo hacía el candidato perfecto para ser integrado al comité de maestros y por ello la señorita Holliday se tomó el atrevimiento de postularlo como candidato para ser uno de los miembros. Honestamente esta acción fue halagadora para el moreno pero él respondió que tendría que pensarlo ya que no sabía cuánto podría cargarse el trabajo durante el semestre y ella pareció comprenderlo. La verdadera razón era que Blaine sabía que no iba a durar mucho en la universidad y no le veía el caso a participar en algo por unos meses si pronto los iba a dejar.

No iba a mentir, le gustaba su nuevo trabajo. Le gustaba poder compartir con los chicos sus experiencias y aclarar sus dudas inocentes acerca de la disciplina. El ambiente era naturalmente agradable y él estaba aprendiendo a identificar a los estudiantes que tenían genuino interés en la Psicología. Dentro de este grupo tenía a un número considerable que de acuerdo a su experiencia académico-profesional tenía altas probabilidades de terminar la carrera y ejercerla con éxito. Seguramente se les presentarían algunas dificultades en el camino pero con un poco de perseverancia saldrían adelante.

De estos chicos no todos eran los mejores de la clase, había algunos de quienes apenas y conocía su voz gracias a que tenían que contestar al pasar la lista de asistencia, sin embargo muchos de ellos tenían el potencial necesario para ser tan buenos como los demás. De hecho, ese era el caso de una chica rubia de ojos azules que había llamado la atención de Blaine desde el primer día. En un principio él había pensado que con el tiempo lograría escucharla hablar más porque se notaba que comprendía los textos y además le causaban gracia sus chistes, pero no fue así.

La chica era muy reservada pero siempre cumplía con todas las tareas. El profesor la había escuchado discutir uno de los artículos con uno de sus compañeros afuera del salón pero a la hora de clase ella había permanecido callada las dos horas. Blaine no lograba comprender lo que pasaba porque la joven no podía sostenerle la mirada cada vez que él se dirigía a ella y si llegaba a contestar algo, él podía notar cómo sus mejillas se tornaban rosas inmediatamente después de que terminara de hablar.

Quizá si el nuevo profesor se hubiera concentrado un poco más en todo lo que hacía la chica en su presencia, quizá hubiera descubierto el misterio por sí mismo, pero no lo hizo.

Quien sí se dio cuenta del cambio en el comportamiento de la señorita Pierce fue Marley, ¿qué le pasaba a su mejor amiga en esa clase que no podía hablar tan bien como en las demás? Bastaron tres días de observación para que la señorita Rose pudiera conjeturar una teoría y ese suspiro en medio de la clase del señor Anderson le daba más indicios sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amiga, por eso fue que ese lunes decidió que era un buen día para hablar con ella.

– ¿Podemos ir por un café? – Preguntó al terminar la última clase.

– Claro, hace un poco de frío. – Respondió la ojiazul.

– Sí, está muy fresco el día.

– ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería de la escuela o vamos a un lugar afuera? – Quiso saber su mejor amiga y Marley pareció pensarlo un momento.

– Creo que será mejor que vayamos afuera. – Terminó diciendo y Britt la vio un poco confundida.

– Está bien. – Respondió aun así y ambas se dirigieron hacia la salida entre el mar de estudiantes que las rodeaba.

– ¿Cómo vas con el ensayo del profesor Anderson? – Preguntó la señorita Rose después de un momento de silencio.

– Bien, llevo tres cuartillas. – Contestó la rubia con naturalidad y su amiga abrió exageradamente la boca.

– Ya casi lo terminas, ¿cuál es el secreto? – Dijo divertida.

– No hay secretos, sólo debes sentarte y hacerlo.

– Tú lo dices porque amas esa materia. – Se atrevió a decir la castaña.

– ¿A ti no te gusta? – Preguntó Britt.

– No tanto como a ti… – Respondió la ojimarrón con un tono que le hizo sospechar a la otra que había algo más detrás de esas palabras.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿Has notado que suspiras al menos cuatro veces durante la clase del señor Anderson? – Quiso saber la castaña y su amiga inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

– ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto. – La contradijo rotundamente.

– ¡Lo es! Te he estado viendo estos días y eso es lo que haces. – Explicó Marley.

– No creo que sea así.

– Pues yo te aseguro que lo es y no trates de negarlo porque también he visto cómo lo miras cada vez que comienza a hablar de su experiencia profesional. – Insistió su amiga.

– ¿Y cómo lo veo según tú? – La cuestionó Britt.

– Como una adolescente que tiene enfrente a su artista favorito.

– ¡Eso es ridículo! – Se quejó la rubia.

– Entonces respóndeme algo… – Propuso su mejor amiga.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Te gusta su clase? – Preguntó la interesada.

– Sí, creo que es de mis favoritas. – Aseguró ella.

– Y… ¿Por qué no participas como en las demás con él? – Comentó divertida la castaña al pensar en la posible respuesta.

– Porque… Porque… No lo sé… – Contestó la señorita Pierce un tanto nerviosa.

– ¿Y no has pensado en ello? – La cuestionó la ojimarrón.

– Lo he intentado pero no logro obtener una respuesta. – Confesó su amiga y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Marley.

– Amiga, el profesor Anderson es muy guapo… – Insinuó divertida y Brittany la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¡No se trata de eso!

– ¿Y entonces de qué? – Quiso saber la castaña.

– No lo sé, quizá debería ir al médico para ver si no he desarrollado asma u otra cosa… – Pretextó la rubia mientras se ruborizaba y un hombre les indicó que entraran al local al que se dirigían.

– ¿En serio? – Casi gritó Marley.

– Nunca he hablado más en serio que ahora. – Respondió intentando sonar segura. – ¿Estás lista para ordenar? – Preguntó para cambiar el tema y su amiga rodó los ojos.

– Sí claro… – Fue lo último que pudo decir Marley antes de que el mesero se acercara a su mesa para ofrecerles el menú.

Definitivamente algo extraño le estaba pasando a su amiga, en todos los años que llevaba a su lado jamás la había visto comportarse de esa manera frente a algún profesor o frente a un chico. ¿Sería posible que su teoría fuera correcta? Sabía que sólo el tiempo le diría la respuesta pero ella no se daría por vencida, si de algo estaba segura era de que la perseverancia era su mejor ventaja sobre cualquiera y esta vez no sería una excepción. De cualquier forma, en eso estaba pensando cuando sin querer dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y como si alguna fuerza extraña quisiera ayudarla, el profesor Anderson apareció en la entrada buscando al hombre que asignaba las mesas en el lugar.

– No mires hacia atrás pero tu maestro favorito acaba de entrar… – Le advirtió por cortesía a su amiga y ésta casi se ahoga con la bebida que le acababan de entregar.

– ¿El profesor Anderson?

– Sí, el mismo. – Le confirmó divertida al ver su reacción.

– ¿Qué está haciendo? – Quiso saber la ojiazul.

– Pidiendo una mesa supongo. – Respondió Marley automáticamente. – ¡Oh!

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Britt alarmada por la expresión de su amiga.

– No te muevas, viene para acá. – Le informó la chica y la rubia no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso.

Con un poco de suerte el señor Anderson no las identificaría, seguramente tenía muchas alumnas como para recordar sus rostros, o al menos eso era lo que Britt quería creer porque el pensar que ambos estaban en el mismo lugar hacía que su corazón bombeara sangre más rápido de lo normal. No quería ni imaginarse qué pasaría si el ojimiel se acercara a su mesa y mucho menos ahora que su mejor amiga estaba insinuando cosas tan insensatas. ¿A quién se le ocurría inventar semejante novela? No cabía duda que sólo su amiga podría utilizar cualquier detalle insignificante para la construcción de una gran obra literaria, sin embargo esta era su vida real y no una novela en la que cosas como las que cruzaban por la cabeza de su amiga ocurrían en realidad.

– Hola chicas. – Fue la voz del profesor la que la hizo regresar a la realidad abruptamente y después de compartir una mirada con su amiga, volteó a verlo sin hacer contacto directo.

– Hola profesor. – Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo y el hombre sonrió.

– Se está poniendo difícil el clima, ¿verdad?

– Sí, parece que quiere llover. – Concordó Marley.

– Supongo que es la temporada, cuídense para que no enfermen. – Comentó el ojimiel de forma protectora y el corazón de una de las presentes se encogió en su lugar.

– Sí, gracias. – Respondió Britt mientras miraba al maestro a los ojos por primera vez.

– ¿Viene solo profe? – Preguntó de pronto la señorita Rose y ambos la miraron un tanto extrañados.

– Sí, de hecho tal vez pida algo para llevar porque no traigo el coche hoy. – Contestó el maestro a pesar de que algo le decía que la plática se estaba alargando demasiado.

– O podría sentarse con nosotras y comer algo en lo que se pasa la lluvia. – Sugirió la castaña y los ojos del mayor se abrieron como platos.

– ¿Lluvia? – La cuestionó viendo hacia la entrada y entonces se dio cuenta que sus palabras eran correctas. – ¡Oh Dios, ya está lloviendo! Debo irme chicas, disfruten su tarde. – Dijo cortésmente antes de indicarle al encargado que esta vez no llevaría nada.

– Igualmente profe. – Respondió Marley divertida y él se despidió con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

– ¿Se puede saber qué intentabas hacer? – Quiso saber la señorita Pierce.

– Comprobar mi teoría. – Dijo sin más su amiga.

– ¿Qué teoría?

– Te gusta el famoso Blaine Anderson. – Sentenció la ojimarrón y ella abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¡Eso es una locura! – Casi gritó.

– ¿Lo es? – La retó la castaña.

– ¡Sí!

– ¿Entonces por qué te quedas muda cada vez que se acerca a ti? – La cuestionó Marley.

– ¡Eso no significa nada! – Se defendió la rubia.

– ¿Con cuántos maestros te pones así? – Preguntó curiosa la chica.

– No quiero hablar del tema Marley, es una completa locura lo que dices. Sé que me pasa algo extraño en esa clase pero seguramente es un poco de inseguridad y nada más. No tienes que inventar toda una novela romántica con mi vida. – Explicó la ojiazul intentando dar por terminado el tema pero su amiga no pareció creerle nada.

– Sí, claro. Inseguridad… – Comentó burlona.

– Y mejor cambia el tema porque si no voy a dejarte sola en este lugar. – Le advirtió esta vez Brittany y su amiga supo que hasta ahí habían llegado sus avances del día.

– Está bien, tú ganas. Aunque deberías pensarlo bien, quizá sí empiezas a sentir algo por él. – Insistió.

– Admiración quizá, pero nada más.

– Ok, entendido y anotado. – Terminó diciendo Marley mientras el corazón de su amiga intentaba recuperar el compás de sus latidos.

Admiración, definitivamente no podía ser otra cosa lo que estaba experimentando la rubia en aquellos momentos; o al menos eso quería creer ella. La idea de su amiga era muy loca en verdad, ¿cómo iba ella a enamorarse de uno de sus maestros? Eso no era posible, simplemente no podía pasar y claro que no estaba pasando. Sabía que la excusa del asma era ridícula pero en el momento no había sabido qué responder y después de semejante encuentro inesperado con el hombre del que hablaban, su cerebro se encontraba algo atrofiado ante tantas sustancias bioquímicas en su cuerpo como para seguir defendiéndose de los ataques de la señorita Rose, por ello la había detenido.

Por su parte, el maestro llegó algo decepcionado a su departamento ya que le habría gustado pasar tiempo con sus alumnas, desgraciadamente el hecho de recordar que ellas eran precisamente sus estudiantes lo había regresado a la realidad. Él no podía entablar relaciones de amistad con ellas porque eso podría malinterpretarse en la comunidad estudiantil y Blaine no quería problemas en su vida. Sin embargo, algo dentro de su ser anhelaba poder escuchar algunas palabras de la dueña de esos ojos azules que lo intrigaban, no sabía qué pero algo había en la señorita Pierce que llamaba su atención y esperaba averiguarlo antes de que se venciera su contrato.

De cualquier forma, fuese lo que fuese lo que estaban sintiendo, ambos estaban seguros de que no tenía que ver con el otro directamente porque sería sencillamente imposible y además ridículo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saluditos! ;)**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Una semana más pasó y esta vez la señorita Pierce estuvo algo inquieta gracias a los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza últimamente.

La rubia había estado pensando seriamente en lo que había dicho su amiga aquella tarde en la cafetería donde se habían encontrado con el profesor Anderson, pero eso sólo había conseguido confundirla un poco más. Ridículo, era ridículo pensar en ello o al menos eso era lo que se repetía a diario la señorita Pierce cada vez que llegaba a escuchar algo acerca del profesor Anderson, o peor aún, cuando se lo encontraba en el campus. Sin embargo, si se ponía a analizar un poco sus acciones cuando estaba en su clase favorita, algo de eso le daba un indicio de lo que estaba ocurriendo y aunque ya tenía una posible respuesta, se negaba a aceptarla. Había pasado toda su vida concentrándose en sus estudios y nada ni nadie iba a hacer que su atención se desviara de su objetivo.

Brittany sabía que en la carrera había mucha competencia y sabía que la exigencia era la característica principal de los maestros. Ellos eran los que querían lo mejor para los estudiantes ya que serían los profesionales del mañana, pero a pesar de ello Britt no podía decir que todos eran tan exigentes como creía porque Blaine Anderson era la excepción de la regla. Excepción cuyo entusiasmo y didáctica había logrado cautivar a sus estudiantes desde el primer día de clases, y por supuesto que ella estaba dentro de ellos.

El carácter del profesor era sin duda lo mejor que les había pasado a los jóvenes de nuevo ingreso, ya que el antiguo maestro había sido uno de los maestros más estrictos e inflexibles en la CHU. Algunos estudiantes de tercero y quinto ya se habían encargado de informar a los chicos sobre la suerte que habían tenido al enterarse de la renuncia del antiguo profesor, además todos hablaban de lo bien que había sentado el cambio en la universidad dado el prestigio del nuevo profesor. Evidentemente ninguno estaba inconforme con aquel cambio, ni siquiera Britt. De hecho, en realidad el problema no era con el maestro o con su forma de enseñar, era más bien con la idea que tenía la rubia sobre el nuevo profesor.

Gracias a Marley ella había estado pensando mucho en esa clase de sensaciones que experimentan todos los enamorados y sin querer se había dado cuenta de que algunas le eran familiares. En los últimos días había sentido que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho cada vez que cierta persona la miraba a los ojos con ese hermoso color dorado que comenzaba a alucinar en todos lados. Por si eso fuera poco, ella reconocía que cada vez que el maestro le dirigía la palabra solía congelarse y contestar con las frases más cortas que conocía. Quizá hasta el momento él no lo había notado pero era un hecho que si Britt seguía actuando de esa forma, el profesor podría sospechar algo. Aunque, ¿sospechar, qué? Ella actuaba así por nervios, ¿no?

Justo en eso estaba pensando aquella mañana mientras cruzaba la calle para llegar a la entrada de alumnos, pero al ir distraída el claxon de un automóvil la hizo detenerse abruptamente antes de llegar al estacionamiento. – ¡Oh, lo siento! – Exclamó apenada y sintió sus mejillas arder al darse cuenta de quién era el conductor.

– No te preocupes, adelante. – Le respondió el mayor soltando el aire retenido por tremendo susto.

– Gracias profesor. – Fue lo único que pudo decir Britt una vez que llegó al otro lado.

– Nos vemos más tarde, ten un buen día. – Dijo Anderson con una sonrisa mientras retomaba su camino.

– Igual, gracias.

Bien, en aquel momento la chica creía merecer el premio a la persona más distraída y torpe de todo Chicago. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir? Quizá si hubiera dejado de pensar en él un minuto podría haber visto el auto que casi la atropellaba, y a su conductor. El hombre llevaba una camisa estilo polo de color beige con un suéter color café que seguramente hacía juego con sus pantalones y sus fabulosos lentes. Sí, parecía un intelectual muy sexy que acababa de ducharse y Britt no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en ello.

Por su parte, el profesor agradecía haber desviado la mirada para identificar una figura familiar que caminaba por la acera de enfrente, de no haber sido así quizá habría lastimado a una de sus alumnas y él ni siquiera quería pensar en eso ahora. En lo que sí pensaba era en lo curioso que le parecían esos encuentros casuales con la chica que llamaba su atención, si no fuera el Blaine Anderson que todos conocían quizá pensaría que todo aquello era una señal del destino. Sin pensarlo el hombre soltó una carcajada ante aquel pensamiento y se detuvo en su lugar de estacionamiento justo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

– ¿Hola? – Contestó sin mirar quien llamaba.

– ¡Blin bling! – Gritó alguien del otro lado del teléfono y Blaine supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

– ¡Tina! ¿Cómo estás?

– Muy triste porque no me has llamado. – Respondió dolida su amiga y él suspiró sin que la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se borrara.

– Lo lamento, he estado ocupado con los chicos. – Explicó.

– Eso se oye bien, ¿cómo te está yendo con ellos? – Quiso saber la señorita Chang.

– Son…

– ¿Increíblemente fantásticos? – Terminó de decir por él y ambos rieron al mismo tiempo.

– Sí, en su mayoría. – Aceptó el profesor.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Algún digno colega con el cual podamos competir? – Preguntó en broma la asiática.

– Tanto como competir no, yo diría que hay dignos compañeros de trabajo… – Respondió el ojimiel después de pensarlo un momento.

– Tú siempre tan políticamente correcto.

– Está en mi naturaleza Tina. – Afirmó divertido. – ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Cómo va el trabajo? – Preguntó a su amiga.

– En marcha como siempre… ¡Oh! Mike te manda saludos. – Le hizo saber Tina.

– Dile que también lo extraño, por acá no tengo muchos amigos. – Comentó Blaine sin pensar y a su amiga se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

– Ay Blainey, te iremos a visitar pronto. – Le aseguró inmediatamente.

– No es necesario Tay-Tay, igual estaré ocupado y…

– No te haré caso y lo sabes así que para de hablar ahora. – Lo interrumpió sin pensar y decidió cambiar el tema. – Mejor cuéntame, ¿ya se fue Sebastian?

– Sí, ya tiene algunos días y… – Comenzó a decir su amigo pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

– ¿Y qué ha pasado con ustedes? – Preguntó curiosa mientras cruzaba los dedos, pero no funcionó.

– ¿De verdad me estás preguntando esto? Tina, sabes bien que él y yo sólo somos amigos. – Le recordó Blaine.

– Lo sé pero pasó algo de tiempo y…

– No, ni lo digas. Sabes que mi prioridad es el trabajo y Seb… – Continuó diciendo el ojimiel pero su amiga lo cortó al instante.

– Sí, sí, está bien. Ya sé lo que vas a decir…

– Me alegra que conozcas tan bien a tu mejor amigo. – Dijo divertido.

– A mí no me alegra tener un mejor amigo tan terco, pero en este tiempo he visto que no puedo hacer nada… – Le confesó su amiga y él suspiró.

– No entiendo tu afán por emparejarme con alguien a mi edad. – Dijo cansado.

– ¡Ya te dije que dejes de hablar como si tuvieras 100! – Gritó exasperada al escuchar el tono de voz de su amigo.

– Quizá no son 100 pero tampoco tengo 16 Tina… – Le recordó el profesor.

– ¿Y? Tú y yo sabemos que hay personas que rehacen su vida a nuestra edad y no tiene nada de malo… – Insistió la asiática.

– Yo no quiero hacerlo Tay-Tay…

– ¿Por qué Blaine? Dame tres buenas razones… – Pidió su amiga mientras contaba hasta el diez.

– Estoy viejo, tengo un trabajo que exige toda mi atención y simplemente no quiero buscar una pareja porque no sabría por dónde empezar. – Contestó sin pensar y se hizo un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es porque no sabes si prefieres a los hombres o a las mujeres? – Preguntó finalmente Tina después de un rato y Blaine quiso colgar.

– Yo no dije eso. – Fue su respuesta.

– ¡Pero es cierto! No puedo creerlo Blaine, la única forma de que sepas lo que quieres es… – Comenzó a decir ella pero no pudo terminar.

– ¡Ni lo menciones! Ya pasaron esos tiempos Tina, si no lo recuerdas estuve con muchas personas y nunca tuve esa conexión de la que hablan tú y Mike.

– No me refiero a aventuras de una noche Blaine y lo sabes… – Dijo su amiga después de rodar los ojos al escuchar lo que había dicho el moreno.

– Como sea, lo intenté y hasta ahí llegué. Estoy feliz estando soltero y mi trabajo es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. No quiero cambiar nada de mi vida Tina. – Siguió diciendo Blaine y sin querer una punzada se instaló en su pecho.

– ¿Y si llegara alguien que te hiciera suspirar cada tres minutos por el simple hecho de estar a tu lado, alguien que hiciera que tu ritmo cardiaco se acelerara cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaran, alguien con quien compartir todo lo que has conseguido hasta hoy…? ¿Lo intentarías Bling-Bling? – Preguntó firmemente su colega y él se quedó sin palabras.

– Yo…

– Blaine Anderson… – Lo presionó un poco.

– ¡Bien! Quizá lo haría… – Dijo rendido y su corazón pareció volver a la vida.

– ¿Sin importar si fuera hombre o mujer? – Quiso saber la señorita Chang.

– Sí, sin importar si fuera hombre o mujer.

– Mike está siendo testigo de esta conversación, ¿me escuchaste? Si te atreves a ignorar a algún pretendiente en Chicago yo me encargaré de… – Comenzó a decir Tina pero él no la dejó terminar.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Ya entendí lo que me quieres decir pero no esperes que en una semana consiga una cita con alguien porque te aseguro que no será así. – Le advirtió.

– Tómate tu tiempo Blaine, puede que pienses que tina está siendo muy insistente pero hasta yo creo que todavía tienes oportunidad de encontrar el amor. – Dijo otra voz del otro lado del teléfono y él no pudo evitar reír.

– Mike Chang, ¿quién iba a decir que tu esposa te lavaría el cerebro también? – Comentó divertido.

– ¿Qué te digo? Estoy perdidamente enamorado… – Confesó el otro.

– Vaya novedad, ¿algo que no sepa?

– Que con lo que acabas de prometerme hace un minuto acabas de darle una oportunidad a esa personita que te anda buscando desde hace algún tiempo. – Respondió su amiga con un toque de esperanza en la voz.

– ¿Y según tú esa personita es cupido o quién? – Se burló Blaine.

– Búrlate si quieres Anderson, mañana que me llames y me digas que vas a casarte espero que aguantes mis bromas. – Dijo ella fingiendo una molestia que realmente no sentía.

– Wow, te fuiste al extremo Tay-Tay. Mejor esperemos un poco para ver qué pasa y luego hablamos de lo demás. – La detuvo su amigo.

– Está bien, te dejo porque Mike y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

– No te atrevas a darme más información, no necesito esas imágenes en mi cabeza. – Le dijo en broma el profesor.

– ¡Anderson! – Se quejó Mike.

– Es una broma amigo, ¿ya no aguantas nada?

– No molestes ya y mejor ve a realizar tus deberes de maestro universitario. – Casi le ordenó el joven Chang.

– Está bien, me dio gusto saber de ustedes y no dejen de llamarme seguido. – Comentó el ojimiel con una sonrisa.

– No lo haremos, te queremos Blaine y no olvides nuestro trato. – Le recordó dulcemente su mejor amiga y él no pudo evitar reír.

– No lo haré y también los quiero chicos. – Les hizo saber a ambos.

– Adiós Bling-Bling. – Se despidió Tina.

– Adiós. – Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Vaya mañana, todo estaba siendo inusualmente extraño. Primero el casi accidente con su alumna y ahora la llamada que le había hecho su mejor amiga. Sin duda el ojimiel no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, sabía que por primera vez en años había cedido a las insistencias de su mejor amiga pero secretamente también tenía presente que ella estaba en Lima y él en Chicago. ¿Qué podría hacer la señorita Chang si él no cumplía con su parte del trato? Vamos, ni siquiera tendría por qué enterarse.

Por otro lado, si era sincero consigo mismo, Blaine tenía que decir que en alguna pequeña parte muy en el fondo de su ser, se sentía emocionado por aquel trato. Quizá sentía un poco de pánico ante la situación ya que no había salido con nadie formalmente desde… No, ni siquiera podía recordar desde cuándo. Lo que sí recordaba era que él no era muy bueno con eso de las citas pero seguro con el tiempo se resolvería eso. ¿Cómo? Bueno, eso no lo sabía exactamente, pero si tenía algo de suerte sería otra persona quien tomara la iniciativa y lo invitara a salir. Aunque, quizá las cosas no saldrían como él esperaba.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Casi olvidaba esta historia, pero heme aquí de nuevo. Gracias por leer (si es que alguien sigue aquí). ¡Hasta pronto! ;)**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Dos semanas más habían pasado desde la llamada que le había hecho su mejor amiga y Blaine se sentía más solo que nunca. Había estado intentando ignorar el sentimiento pero a estas alturas el que sus nuevos amigos tuvieran todo planeado para el puente largo y él no tuviera con quien estar en esas fechas comenzaba a deprimirlo. Aunque bueno, quizá no era depresión y sólo era el efecto secundario que había tenido la estúpida promesa que había hecho con Tina anteriormente. Quizá si dejaba de pensar en ello podría volver a ser el de siempre y dejar de centrar su atención selectiva en parejas sentadas en el parque, parejas caminando de la mano en las aceras, parejas besándose en los pasillos de la universidad; eran demasiadas parejas para su gusto.

Pero eso no era lo único en lo que había centrado la atención el ojimiel, claro que no. De un tiempo para acá prestaba más atención a cierta rubia que comenzaba a participar un poco más en clase. Gracias a eso Blaine se había dado cuenta que la chica sabía de todo lo que se había hablado desde el inicio del curso, sólo que era algo tímida y siendo honesto consigo mismo, le parecía adorable. Especialmente cuando lograba hacer que la chica se sonrojara un poco ante los comentarios de su profesor, comentarios que claramente Blaine no hacía con ese fin. Pero vamos, si existiese un premio a la persona más adorable de la universidad, la señorita Pierce se llevaría el primer lugar sin duda.

Sobra decir que el profesor Anderson ya se había dado cuenta de esos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza mientras impartía sus clases, claro que no les había prestado demasiada atención porque por muchas razones sabía que el pensar en la jovencita era un error. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿En más de 40 años no se había comportado como un adolescente y ahora babeaba por una chica que podría ser su hija? No, claro que no. Blaine sabía que el peor error que podría cometer era fijarse en una de sus estudiantes, por la diferencia de edad, porque lo verían como un pervertido y porque ella jamás se fijaría en él.

¡¿Cómo es que siquiera estaba pensando en eso sabiendo que era un error?! El ojimiel no lo sabía, de verdad que no sabía cómo es que eso le estaba pasando justo ahora, justo cuando acababa de encontrar un trabajo que no le exigía ir de un lado a otro, un trabajo al que le estaba agarrando el gusto y el mismo que le estaba enseñando cosas que no hubiera pensado aprender antes de aceptar ser maestro. ¿Acaso le estaría llegando la crisis de los cuarentas? Sí, eso tenía que ser. Quizá sólo era algo temporal que superaría con el tiempo o quizá no. Pero mientras lo averiguaba no pudo evitar obedecer aquel impulso que llevó a sus pies a dirigirse hacia el césped en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con aquella figura que bien conocían ya.

– ¿Por qué tan sola? – Se escuchó decir en cuanto sus pies se detuvieron y una parte de él se preguntó de dónde habían salido esas palabras.

– No creo que te importe. – Fue la respuesta de la joven que estaba frente a él.

– Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Yo… – Se disculpó sintiendo que se coloreaban sus mejillas como cuando Tina lo hacía pasar algún ridículo, pero pronto todo se le olvidó al notar la mirada sorprendida que le dirigía la ojiazul.

– ¡Profesor! ¡Lo siento! Creí que era uno de esos chicos que… – Comenzó a decir apenada al darse cuenta de su presencia y él la interrumpió al entender a lo que se refería.

– ¡Oh! No, yo sólo pensaba pasar a saludarte.

– Uhm, hola… – Dijo sintiéndose torpe de repente.

– Hola, ¿no tienes clase a esta hora? – Preguntó el profesor.

– No, estoy libre y Marley se fue a buscar su tarea así que me quedé aquí. – Explicó la rubia mientras su acompañante miraba a su alrededor y se sentaba a su lado.

– Nunca había visto un alumno por aquí, pensé que estaba prohibido estar en estas áreas verdes… – Comentó el mayor.

– No, pero creo que son más populares las de las canchas.

– Eso veo… – Dijo Blaine en voz alta y fue lo último que se escuchó por un rato antes de que la joven retomara la conversación.

– ¿Y usted no tiene clase? – Preguntó la joven.

– Empiezo en media hora, creo que llegué más temprano de lo que creí.

– ¿Viene de lejos? – Siguió la ojiazul sin ningún interés en especial.

– En realidad no, mi departamento está a tres calles. – Respondió él naturalmente.

– Genial.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Vives con tus padres? – Quiso saber el moreno mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

– No, ellos están en Lima y yo me estoy quedando aquí en la universidad con Marley. – Contestó la menor.

– Son grandes amigas, ¿verdad? – Dijo Blaine al recordar que en todas sus clases nunca las había visto separadas.

– Sí, ella siempre ha estado conmigo y es mi mejor amiga. – Le confirmó Brittany.

– Yo sé lo que es eso, también tengo mejores amigos.

– ¡Oh! ¿Ya vio la luna? – Dijo la rubia en voz alta y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo.

– Vaya, se ve increíble de día. – Comentó el profesor antes de escuchar un suspiro por parte de su acompañante.

– Se ve increíble a todas horas…

– Te gusta contemplar el cielo por lo que veo. – Tuvo que decir Blaine ante la escena.

– Sí, algunos piensan que es tonto pero… – Respondió Britt algo apenada pero el mayor no la dejó terminar.

– ¡Oh, no! No te avergüences, es realmente hermoso. – La tranquilizó el ojimiel y ambos miraron hacia el horizonte para evitar cruzarse con la mirada del otro.

– Wow, parece que tienen algo en común. Brittany se pasa el día y la noche hablando de lo hermoso que es el cielo. – Los interrumpió una voz haciendo que ambos dieran un pequeño salto en su lugar.

– ¡Oh! Hola Marley, ¿cómo te va? – La saludó el profesor.

– Bien, gracias.

– No le haga mucho caso, yo… – Comenzó a decir la ojiazul pero su amiga no la dejó terminar.

– Ella vive enamorada de…

– Marley es suficiente, no queremos que el profesor se aburra. – Dijo la señorita Pierce haciendo callar a la castaña y el profesor intentó reprimir la carcajada que luchaba por salir de su boca.

– No me aburres Britt, aunque no lo creas. – Comentó con una sonrisa y al caer en la cuenta de sus palabras miró hacia otro lado.

– ¿Y qué hace por aquí tan temprano profe? – Preguntó la ojimarrón después de mirar a su mejor amiga para ver su reacción ante aquel comentario.

– Le decía a tu amiga que se me hizo temprano y como la vi aquí leyendo, quise pasar a saludar.

– Qué bueno que lo hizo, yo no entiendo el afán de Britt por estar sola. – Dijo la señorita Rose.

– A veces vale la pena estar solo, créeme. – Le hizo saber el mayor.

– Pero sólo a veces, ella generalmente se rehúsa a hacer contacto con otros seres humanos y a veces me preocupa. – Se quejó la joven.

– ¡Marley! – La reprendió la rubia y ella la miró inocentemente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estoy diciendo alguna mentira?

– Dios, no sé qué va a pensar el profesor de mí. – Dijo Britt cubriéndose la cara.

– Uhm… Quizá que tienes tus razones para hacer lo que haces y que no pienso juzgarte, puedes estar tranquila. – Le informó el maestro buscando su mirada para tranquilizarla.

– Gracias… – Contestó la ojiazul.

– Además, Marley me recuerda mucho a una amiga mía que tiende a hacerme pasar momentos como éste.

– ¿Amiga o algo más? – Preguntó suspicazmente la castaña y el profesor se echó a reír.

– Bueno, algo más. Ella es mi mejor amiga y les aseguro que su esposo y yo nos llevamos muy bien. – Dijo divertido al ver el interés disimulado de sus alumnas.

– ¡Vaya! Pensé que se refería a su… – Comenzó a decir la ojimarrón pero su mejor amiga no la dejó terminar su frase.

– ¡Marley!

– ¿Ahora qué dije? – Se quejó la señorita Rose.

– Creo que ya es hora de irnos, te dije que quería pasar a la biblioteca antes de clase. – Le recordó Brittany esperando que pudiera seguirle el juego.

– ¿A la biblioteca? – Repitió ella confundida.

– Sí, recuerda que tenemos tarea y…

– Está bien, yo las dejo chicas para que hagan lo que tienen que hacer. – Tuvo que decir el mayor ante aquel intento fallido de su alumna por salir de ahí.

– Gracias profe, nos vemos al rato. – Le agradeció Britt y él se levantó.

– Sí, suerte con la tarea chicas. – Dijo antes de retirarse y ambas lo miraron alejarse.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Quiso saber la ojiazul en cuanto el hombre desapareció de su campo visual.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¡De lo que estabas a punto de decir! – Casi gritó la rubia y Marley la miró confundida.

– ¿Lo de su pareja? – Preguntó inocentemente.

– ¡Si! No deberías mencionar ese tema… – La reprendió su amiga.

– ¿Por qué? Si dice que está soltero, quizá puedas luchar por su amor.

– ¡Marley! – Gritó la ojiazul sonrojada.

– ¿Qué?

– Estás loca, ese hombre podría ser mi padre. – Dijo sin pensar la señorita Pierce.

– Pero no lo es y a ti te gusta ese hombre. – Le recordó su mejor amiga y se le formó un hueco en el estómago.

– ¡Eres insoportable! – Se quejó Britt ante aquellas palabras y sin más se levantó para alejarse rápidamente.

Marley no pudo alcanzar a su amiga porque sabía que ella era rápida y porque quería darle un poco de tiempo. Además, sólo estaría una hora lejos de ella porque su primera clase iniciaría pronto y sabía que su amiga jamás llegaría tarde; por eso fue que decidió quedarse ahí un rato esperando a que el tiempo pasara para poder irse a su salón. ¿Qué pasaba con su mejor amiga cada vez que estaba con el profesor Anderson? Pero más importante aún, ¿por qué el mayor le había dedicado miradas tan cálidas a su mejor amiga? Marley no sabía si se había imaginado cosas mientras estaba ahí, pero bien podría jurar que el profesor se había portado excesivamente comprensible con su amiga.

Imaginación o no, la señorita Rose no pudo evitar prestar más atención a las miradas que se dirigían su mejor amiga y el profesor más tarde a la hora de clase, pero había algo extraño en Brittany ese día en particular. Marley la conocía de pies a cabeza y jamás en su vida la había notado tan distraída en una clase, parecía que estaba concentrada pero al preguntarle acerca de lo que decía el maestro sólo había negado con la cabeza y al ver su cuaderno no había encontrado nota alguna. Para fortuna de ambas, la clase concluyó rápidamente porque el director convocó a una junta docente de último minuto y la castaña se propuso averiguar qué pasaba con su mejor amiga.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó Marley en cuanto salieron todos del salón.

– Tenías razón.

– ¿En qué? – Quiso saber un tanto curiosa.

– Me gusta el profesor Anderson. – Dijo después de un suspiro y su amiga dio un brinco a su lado.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¿Ves? Te dije que no era tan difícil aceptarlo. – Gritó emocionada.

– ¿Y qué con que lo acepte? – Preguntó la rubia un tanto nostálgica.

– Vas a hacer algo para… – Comenzó a decir la castaña pero no pudo terminar.

– Ni lo digas. Sé que me gusta, pero sólo es un crush y seguramente se me pasará con el tiempo. – Dijo firmemente Brittany.

– O quizá no…

– ¡Marley! – La reprendió al escuchar sus palabras.

– Yo sólo digo, pero cálmate. No tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien… – Le aseguró su mejor amiga.

– ¿Ni porque me dobla la edad? – Preguntó ella preocupada.

– En el amor no se sabe de edades. – Respondió la ojimarrón.

– ¿Desde cuándo piensas eso? – La cuestionó Britt.

– Desde hoy.

– Te adoro. – Dijo lanzándose en sus brazos y ambas no pudieron evitar reír.

– Lo sé cariño, lo sé. – Fue lo último que dijo la señorita Rose antes de llevar a su mejor amiga a la cafetería para invitarle un café. Ninguna de las dos sabía si lo que pensaban podía ser posible y Britt ni siquiera quería imaginárselo, pero tal vez aquella insignificante confesión podría marcar la diferencia para lo que en un futuro podría ser una perfecta relación.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Estoy de regreso! Bueno, en proceso... jaja Espero que pronto tengan más noticias de mí. ¡Les mando un abrazo! ;)**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Blaine no había estado en la dirección de la universidad desde el día que se había hecho parte del equipo y ahora se daba cuenta de la urgencia de la dichosa junta de último minuto. Número de integrantes: tres. Evidentemente no se trataba de una junta general porque la jefa de la carrera junto con el director miraban al profesor como si esperasen que éste les concediera un deseo; cosa que comenzaba a asustarlo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Decidió preguntar directamente.

– Siéntese señor Anderson. – Pidió la señorita Holliday.

– Nos apena haber interrumpido sus labores, pero no lo habríamos hecho de no ser necesario. – Comentó el director.

– ¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe la interrupción? – Quiso saber el profesor.

– ¿Gusta un café? – Ofreció la secretaria mientras servía a los presentes.

– No, así estoy bien gracias…

– Bien. Mire, justo este año nos toca re-acreditar la carrera de Psicología y para ello necesitamos que usted colabore con nuestro comité. – Decidió explicar de una vez el señor Finegan.

– No entiendo, yo acabo de entrar a la universidad y creo que otros profesores ayudarían más que yo. – Inquirió el ojimiel.

– No es así señor Anderson, comprenderá que su historial nos da cierto… – Comenzó a explicar el superior pero no encontró la palabra para continuar.

– Prestigio. – Complementó la jefa de carrera de manera sutil.

– Bueno, en verdad me halaga su propuesta pero como sabrán no tengo mucha experiencia en el ámbito académico y apenas tengo tiempo para cubrir a mis grupos así que dudo poder ayudarlos.

– Por sus grupos no se preocupe, puede dejarles un trabajo mientras usted nos ayuda a organizar todo y así no se retrasarán, o si usted prefiere, les podemos asignar un profesor temporal. – Lo tranquilizó la mujer.

– No van a dejar me zafe de esto, ¿cierto? – Señaló el moreno.

– Es una gran oportunidad para su currículum y para el de la universidad, por supuesto. – Insistió el director.

– Está bien, cooperaré siempre y cuando sea un trabajo en equipo. – Terminó aceptando el maestro.

– Claro, cualquier profesor estaría dispuesto a colaborar con usted. – Comentó la señorita Holliday.

– Muchas gracias señor Anderson, no se arrepentirá. – Le aseguró el hombre del otro lado del escritorio mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

En eso se equivocaba el director, él ya estaba arrepintiéndose de no haber sostenido su postura inicial. En realidad a Blaine no le gustaba que la gente hiciera diferencias entre él y sus colegas y mucho menos en el trabajo. Quizá por eso fue que al salir de la dichosa junta sintió algo amargo en la boca que lo hizo querer llegar lo más rápido posible a su departamento.

Una vez ahí se puso a pensar. A decir verdad no estaba enojado porque casi lo obligaran a participar en la re-acreditación de la carrera, sabía que era algo importante y todo, lo que realmente le incomodaba era que lo sacaran a media clase de su salón siendo que tenía a su mejor grupo en plena discusión; él realmente lamentaba no haber podido escuchar la participación de la rubia que había estado observando durante la clase porque seguro hubiera compartido algo interesante. ¡Basta! Aquel pensamiento no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza desde que había salido del salón, pero no había querido prestarle atención, él realmente se negaba a aceptar que tenía cierta preferencia por alguna de sus alumnas en particular.

El profesor comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan común era que se dieran estas situaciones con los profesores y pensó en preguntarle a alguien, pero a los dos segundos se arrepintió. Era mejor que nadie lo supiera, entre menos personas involucradas mejor.

Al día siguiente decidió presentarse normalmente a sus clases y en cada una de ellas explicó a sus grupos el motivo de su futura ausencia. Les encargó a cada uno un ensayo con un mínimo de seis referencias para que pudieran entretenerse mientras él no estuviera, esto más la organización de una exposición en equipos que los ayudaría a retomar los temas del programa en cuanto él regresara; quizá era demasiada carga para los chicos, pero Blaine no podía flaquear ni siquiera al encontrarse con los ojos azules sorprendidos de aquella chica que siempre parecía sobresalir en su grupo favorito. Antes de salir de su última clase les reiteró a todos que podrían mantener la comunicación con él vía correo electrónico y se fue antes de que alguno tuviera tiempo de preguntar otra cosa.

Si era sincero consigo mismo tenía que reconocer que le dolía dejar a su grupo a la deriva, pero se recordaba que sólo serían a lo mucho dos semanas. Las actividades que le había enviado la jefa de carrera ya estaban organizadas, en realidad sólo necesitaba su presencia para monitorear y colaborar con algunas exposiciones que ya estaban armadas; cosa que lo tranquilizaba porque el proceso ya casi estaba terminando. Y justo en eso estaba pensando cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó repetidamente.

– Ya voy… – Espetó algo molesto ante tanta insistencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla de inmediato.

– ¡Sorpresa! – Gritó un Sebastian con algunas copas encima.

– ¿Smythe? ¿Qué haces aquí en estas condiciones? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– ¿No está claro? ¡Vine a darte una sorpresa! – Siguió gritando el castaño.

– ¿Manejaste en ese estado?

– No, yo lo hice. Él estaba muy terco de querer ver a su mejor amigo Blaine y convenció a Jeff de venir para presentarlos así que yo sólo obedecí… – Respondió por él otra voz y hasta ese momento el profesor se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba acompañado.

– ¿Jeff? Sebastian, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? – Preguntó el más bajo imaginándose lo peor.

– No es como me lo describiste… – Balbuceó el rubio arrastrando las letras igual que su amigo.

– ¿No nos vas a invitar a pasar? Los años te están quitando lo caballero Anderson… – Reclamó el joven Smythe.

– Lo lamento, pasen. – Tuvo que decir el pelinegro y los tres entraron para acomodarse en la sala.

– Gracias… – Respondió el hombre sobrio.

– ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación. – Exigió Blaine al ojiverde.

– Yo quería venir a verte porque seguramente ibas a pasar el puente solo y me encontré con mis amigos en un bar y bebí un poquito.

– ¿Querías venir a verme y te fuiste a un bar? – Preguntó confundido.

– Sólo quería un whisky… – Intentó defenderse el otro mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

– Lamentablemente no fue un trago, sino una botella… – Intervino el hombre que los había llevado.

– No me ayudes Duval, eres igual que Blaine… – Se quejó Sebastian.

– ¿Duval? – Preguntó Blaine creyendo haber escuchado ese apellido en algún lugar.

– ¡Oh, Blainey! Tengo que presentarte a Nicholas, él es Nick Duval…

– ¿Nick Duval? ¿Tú jefe? – Casi gritó exaltado.

– Así es, pero no te alarmes, conozco bien a Sebastian. Mucho gusto Blaine… – Lo tranquilizó el otro mientras le tendía su mano.

– Igualmente. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir el maestro.

– ¡Oh! Y éste de aquí es Jeffrey Sterling, seguro has oído su nombre por la agencia de modelos que dirige, pero en este momento es sólo un ebrio más recostado en tu sillón, y mi amigo…

– ¡Hola Blainey! Tu sofá está muy cómodo… – Comentó entusiasta el rubio.

– Me alegra que te guste Jeff, probablemente ahí duerman tú y Sebastian. – Sentenció el dueño del departamento y Nick se echó a reír.

– ¿Yo? ¿Dormir con el novio de mi jefe? ¿Quieres que me mate o qué? – Casi gritó el castaño.

– ¡Oh! Yo… Lo siento… No sabía que…

– No te preocupes Blaine, Jeff y yo podemos irnos a un hotel esta noche y mañana regresamos a casa. – Se apresuró a decir el susodicho.

– No puedo hacerle eso al jefe de mi mejor amigo, hay una habitación que pueden ocupar ambos. – Explicó más tranquilo el profesor.

– Perfecto, ¿sería mucho pedir que me dijeras dónde está el baño? – Preguntó el rubio haciendo arcadas.

– Al fondo a la derecha… – Señaló el ojimiel y Nick levantó a su novio.

– Yo lo llevo, gracias de nuevo Blaine.

– Gracias a ti por traer a Seb a salvo. – Dijo él esta vez.

– Estamos a mano. – Respondió antes de desaparecer y Blaine se acercó a su amigo para despertarlo.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? – Exigió saber.

– No quieres saberlo Anderson… – Advirtió el castaño.

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, tuve una visión de nosotros haciéndolo como vaqueros y creí que sería buena idea vernos… – Explicó sin detenerse y el otro le puso la mano en la boca para silenciarlo.

– ¡Sebastian! – Lo reprendió.

– Tranquilo, no le dije eso a mi jefe si es lo que te preocupa. – Comentó burlón el ojiverde.

– Levántate, te voy a llevar a la regadera para que te des un baño y te duermas.

– ¿Podríamos bañarnos juntos? – Pidió el más alto.

– Ni en tus sueños Smythe…

– Pero Blainey… – Insistió su amigo.

– Sólo cállate y dame la mano. – Terminó diciendo el profesor y el otro no tuvo otra opción más que obedecerlo.

La intención del mayor era buena, la ducha lo ayudaría a dormir, sin embargo a Sebastian lo último que le faltaba era una ayudadita para dormir. En cuanto entró a la habitación del maestro se recostó en la cama y dijo adiós a la poca conciencia que le quedaba. Lo único que pudo hacer el moreno fue tumbarse a su lado y respirar para no perder la cordura, su amigo estaba ebrio en su cama y dos desconocidos iban a dormir en la habitación de junto. ¿Qué rayos tenía Sebastian en la cabeza esa noche?

Después de un momento decidió salir a ver a sus invitados y encontró al rubio perdidamente dormido en un sofá mientras el otro lo contemplaba con amor. – Lo lamento, no me dio tiempo de preguntarte dónde estaba la habitación. – Se disculpó el jefe de su amigo.

– No te preocupes, parece que ambos bebieron mucho…

– Cuando están juntos suelen ponerse un poco entusiastas. – Señaló el hombre y Blaine no pudo evitar reír.

– Tienes experiencia en esto por lo que veo… – Comentó divertido.

– Alguna vez deberías preguntarle a Sebastian sobre la noche que terminó masturbándose con el regalo de san Valentín de Jeff. – Le confesó Nick en venganza al ojiverde y el moreno abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué era? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

– Un oso panda gigante…

– Dios, ¿cómo es que sigue trabajando para ti? – Dijo realmente incómodo ante tal situación, pero al desconocido no parecía molestarle nada.

– Simple, sabemos separar la vida personal de la laboral, y somos muy buenos amigos. – Aclaró tranquilamente.

– Me alegra que sea así, ¿café?

– Claro, gracias. – Contestó el hombre. – ¿Y tú Blaine? ¿A qué te dedicas? – Quiso saber.

– Ahorita soy maestro en la universidad de Chicago y parece que me está yendo bien. – Contestó el ojimiel.

– Qué bueno, ¿de qué eres maestro? – Siguió diciendo el otro.

– De Psicología, es mi pasión después de la música. – Respondió el profesor Anderson realmente convencido.

– ¿Tocas algún instrumento? – Preguntó curioso el otro.

– Tocaba piano, guitarra y violín.

– ¿Tocabas? – Cuestionó el invitado.

– Bueno, todavía sé tocarlos pero no me he dado tiempo para hacerlo. – Reconoció el profesor algo extrañado de su propia respuesta.

– Ya veo, imagino que debes tener muchas cosas que hacer siendo maestro, ¿te interrumpimos con nuestra presencia?

– Estaba revisando mi correo nada más, no te preocupes. – Lo tranquilizó el pelinegro.

– Continúa, puede ser algo importante. – Insistió Nick mientras bebía su café.

– ¿Seguro? Puedo hacerlo después…

– Vamos, hazlo y no te preocupes por mí. – Lo animó el diseñador y eso consiguió convencerlo.

– Sólo serán unos minutos… – Señaló mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y abría su computadora para darse cuenta de dos cosas: que ya pasaba de media noche y que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

* * *

 _Ayer, 23:50._

 _De: Britt S. Pierce_ _(britt_pierce(ā)gmail. com)_

 _Para: Blaine Anderson_ _(b_d_an_ _derson(ā)chu. edu)_

 _Asunto: Duda :)_

 _Hola, buenas noches profesor._

 _Soy Britt de la última clase de hoy, espero que no sea demasiado tarde para usted pero quería hacerle una pregunta. La verdad es que se la hubiera hecho en el salón pero cuando terminé de guardar mis cosas usted había desaparecido._

 _Bueno, el punto es que usted no dijo si el trabajo debía estar citado en estilo APA o en estilo Chicago, pareciera indistinto para un novato, pero si conoce ambos sabrá que hay grandes diferencias entre ambos._

 _De verdad lamento molestarlo por esto, espero que me pueda responder en algún momento y le deseo una linda noche. ¡Nos vemos profe! ;)_

 _Brittany S. Pierce._

* * *

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del profesor sin que se diera cuenta, ¿acaso no era adorable esa chica? Entre líneas pudo ver su nerviosismo al darle tantas vueltas al asunto y su calidez al desearle una linda noche, no podía imaginar mejor forma de concluir su día; a pesar de que aquel era sólo un correo cuestionándole algo de un trabajo.

– El amor ha llegado a tu puerta, ¿eh? – Se atrevió a decir el hombre que estaba sentado en la sala.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– Porque esa sonrisa que tienes en el rostro sólo podría aparecer si estuvieras enamorado…

– No sabes lo que dices… – Dijo restándole importancia.

– No, porque lo sé te lo digo. – Le aclaró el otro amigablemente y comenzó a levantarse. – Será mejor que te dejemos solo Blaine, imagino que la habitación es la del fondo…

– Sí, es esa. Siéntanse como en casa y si necesitan algo no duden en tomarlo. – Contestó el profesor.

– Muchas gracias Blaine, piensa lo que te dije… – Insistió el diseñador.

– Bien, gracias.

Y eso fue lo que hizo el profesor, pensar en lo que le había dicho el desconocido mientras se debatía entre contestarle o no a su alumna a tales horas de la noche. Si lo hacía quizá ella pensaría que le interesaba por contestarle tan tarde y si no lo hacía podría pensar que era un desorganizado; total que ninguna de las opciones lo convencía. Por si eso fuera poco, las palabras de Nick resonaban en su cabeza, ¿amor? ¡Claro que no! Sólo era una alegría pasajera al ver el entusiasmo que tenía su alumna y la sonrisa había sido porque ella escribía de una forma muy particular. ¡Blaine no estaba enamorado! O al menos de eso se intentaba convencer cuando se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama junto al ebrio de su amigo.

Sin duda sus pensamientos no pararon ahí, se puso a imaginar sobre lo que podría estar haciendo la chica en aquel momento. ¿Acaso estaría esperando frente a su computador la respuesta? No, seguramente ya estaría en su cama dulcemente dormida soñando con, no sé, quizá algún amigo hacia al que sintiera una atracción increíble. Bien, Blaine ya estaba alucinando, se estaba haciendo una historia por tan solo haber recibido un mensaje por correo electrónico. Definitivamente tenía que dormir.

Por eso fue que decidió jalar la almohada que su amigo estaba aplastando con su brazo, intentó hacerlo de una forma suave pero no funcionó así que tuvo que usar un poco de su fuerza. Como era de imaginarse, el castaño comenzó a moverse hasta quedar frente al profesor y éste se quedó inmóvil para evitar que el otro despertara. El profesor no supo con lo que su amigo podría estar soñando, sólo sintió su mano alrededor de su cadera y de un momento a otro sintió que el aire que inhalaba se tornaba más cálido para ser seguido del impacto de unos labios sobre los suyos.

Inicialmente el ojimiel no tenía planeado corresponder el beso, pero al cerrar los ojos vino a su cabeza la imagen de alguien más. Alguien a quien una parte de él si quería besar desde que se la había encontrado en el jardín de la universidad, alguien en quien no podía dejar de pensar desde hace tiempo y sin querer, se dejó envolver en aquella sensación que le recorría el cuerpo cuando su alumna lo miraba a los ojos. Sus ojos, esos orbes azules que iban tan a juego con el cielo a plena luz del día.

El revivir aquel momento fue lo que lo hizo regresar a la realidad para deshacerse del abrazo del castaño y regresar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Su corazón estaba agitado, sentía sudor en la palma de sus manos y tenía la boca seca. No sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo o no quería reconocerlo; sin embargo un impulso lo hizo abrir su computadora y contestar el mensaje que había recibido minutos atrás.

* * *

 _Viernes 30 de octubre del 2015, 00:30._

 _De: Blaine Anderson_ _(b_d_an_ _derson(ā)chu. edu)_

 _Para: Britt S. Pierce (britt_pierce(ā)gmail. com)_

 _Asunto: RE: Duda :)_

 _Querida Britt._

 _En primera instancia quisiera disculparme por mi "desaparición del salón", tenía algunas cosas en las cuales trabajar y decidí salir rápidamente._

 _En segundo lugar, me parece razonable tu duda. Claro que conozco ambos estilos e identifico las (no tan enormes) diferencias. Agradezco tu iniciativa para aclarar este punto y te informo que el estilo que voy a solicitar es APA. Espero puedas hacerme el favor de informar a tus compañeros de esto para que no tengan problemas en la evaluación_

 _Asimismo espero que tú también tengas una linda noche y trata de descansar y aprovechar el tiempo sin la presión de uno de tus profesores._

 _Saludos cordiales._

 _Blaine Devon Anderson._

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Una disculpa por mis desatenciones con esta historia :$ ¡Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo! No podía dejar a Niff sin participar en esta historia y Seb, bueno ese Seb siempre pondrá a Blaine en situaciones… Digamos: extrañas, pero para bien. Nos leemos en el próximo. ¡Un abrazo! ;)**_

 _ ***Recuerdo que esto es ficción y desconozco si hubo un puente en esa fecha (cosa que dudo aunque hayan sido vísperas de halloween) jaja. Sólo disfruten :)**_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

– Buenos días Blainey… – Fue la voz del castaño la que hizo despertar del todo al profesor aquella mañana que parecía tan lejana a llegar.

– Sebastian… – Se quejó el mayor al sentir los brazos del ojiverde alrededor de su cadera.

– ¿No habrá beso de buenos días? – Preguntó divertido el más alto mientras giraba a Blaine hacia sí mismo y él abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Disculpa?

– No vas a negarme que anoche me besaste, ¿o sí? – Insistió el joven Smythe.

– No sé de lo que me estás hablando. – Respondió nervioso el moreno y sin más se deshizo del abrazo en el que estaba atrapado.

– ¿En serio? Quizá podría ayudar para que se te refresque la memoria. – Sugirió el otro acercándose provocativamente, pero el maestro lo detuvo.

– No, gracias. – Se limitó a decir.

– Vamos Blaine, no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para poder probar esos labios y quisiera poder hacerlo de nuevo. – Casi suplicó su amigo.

– Olvida lo que sucedió Sebastian y levántate porque tus invitados deben estar esperándonos. – Espetó seriamente el ojimiel pero al intentar levantarse fue detenido por su acompañante.

– ¡Oh, no! No te irás de aquí hasta que me digas qué fue lo que cambió, el Blaine de hace unos meses simplemente me hubiera evitado, pero tú… – Comenzó a decir Sebastian algo curioso por lo que había pasado pero no pudo terminar su idea porque su amigo lo interrumpió abruptamente.

– Te correspondí, lo sé y fue una locura. ¡Dios, ni siquiera pensaba en ti cuando lo hacía! – Gritó exaltado mientras cubría su rostro con las manos y el castaño enseguida lo soltó.

– Wow, no tenías por qué decir eso…

– Seb, lo siento pero es la verdad. En serio no sé qué me pasó anoche y pensé que no lo recordarías… – Se disculpó Blaine al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– Pues si lo recuerdo y agradece que no sigo enamorado de ti porque mi corazón estaría en pedazos en este preciso momento. – Contestó molesto el menor y el profesor lucía más confundido, si eso era posible.

– ¿Y por qué me besaste? – Tuvo que preguntar.

– Ya te dije, quería probar los labios de Blaine Anderson antes de que alguien más pueda reclamarlos como suyos… – Confesó descaradamente el joven Smythe y Blaine le lanzó una almohada en el rostro.

– Idiota.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me acabas de confesar que estás enamorado de alguien? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – Se defendió el moreno.

– ¿Y por qué pensaste en él cuando me besabas? – Lo retó su amigo.

– ¿Él? – Preguntó confundido el profesor y eso lo delató.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Es una ella? – Gritó el ojiverde y un sonrojo llenó el rostro de su amigo.

– ¡Sebastian!

– ¡Sí es una ella! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco? ¿Tina sabe de esto? – Comenzó a decir rápidamente y el mayor lo sostuvo por los hombros.

– Sebastian, cálmate por favor… – Le suplicó.

– ¡No puedo! Es la primera vez que reconoces sentir algo por alguien y me siento como un papá orgulloso de su hijo en su primer partido de americano… – Dijo su amigo totalmente emocionado y la sangre del mayor comenzó a hervir.

– ¡Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que sienta algo por ella! – Gritó muy seguro de sí mismo y el castaño lo miró detenidamente.

– Ay, no…

– El que no haya pensado en ti mientras te besaba no significa que esté enamorado de alguien… – Siguió diciendo mientras ignoraba a su amigo.

– Blaine… – Lo llamó Sebastian lentamente.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó curioso.

– El idiota eres tú. – Sentenció sin más y se dispuso a levantarse para encontrarse con su jefe y su pareja.

Justo en el momento en el que el castaño creyó haber percibido que el ojimiel se abriría al amor, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía al hombre más testarudo del mundo como su amigo. Sebastian no sabía quién había logrado mover esa pesada roca que tenía por corazón el profesor, sin embargo estaba convencido de que aunque éste se negara a aceptarlo las cosas comenzarían a cambiar muy pronto.

Mientras tanto, él no insistiría, dejaría las cosas como estaban para no molestar demasiado al moreno y más tarde lo enfrentaría cuando estuvieran solos. Por ahora sólo necesitaba alistarse para poder salir a conseguir algo de alimento porque estaba muriendo de hambre y seguramente sus invitados se encontraban en la misma condición. A decir verdad no recordaba muy bien cómo es que había terminado en casa de Blaine, es cierto que había tomado algunas copas y que estaba divirtiéndose con Jeff en el bar donde se habían encontrado pero no recordaba cómo había convencido al susodicho para que su novio los llevara a Chicago.

De cualquier forma lo único que importaba en ese momento es que había conseguido llegar sano y salvo a su destino, ya después se encargaría de todo lo demás. Estaban en Halloween y esperaba poder sonsacar un rato a su amigo para que disfrutaran de las festividades en algún lugar desconocido, sabía bien que iba a ser difícil conseguirlo pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

– ¿Están listos? – Preguntó Blaine al salir impecable de la habitación.

– Claro.

– Vamos. – Dijo abriendo la puerta y sus visitantes lo siguieron.

El profesor no estaba de buen humor pero tenía que disimular ya que tenía invitados. En sí no sabía ni por qué estaba molesto, Sebastian ya no había tocado el tema que le preocupaba desde que habían salido del departamento y vaya que se estaba comportando en el restaurante al que había decidido llevarlos. Blaine había elegido el primer restaurante en el que había cenado con Wes y Holly, recordaba que a pesar de lo bochornoso de la situación con la hija de los susodichos, la cena había sido exquisita y el desayuno no los estaba defraudando.

Al terminar la pareja propuso que dieran un recorrido a la ciudad antes de retirarse y Blaine accedió a ser su guía por medio día. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos la atención del ojimiel comenzó a desviarse hacia su celular, parecía que algo muy importante estaba ocurriendo porque cada vez que el joven Smythe volteaba a verlo nunca conseguía encontrarse con su mirada. Lo que él no sabía era que los correos que mantenían ocupado al profesor eran de una persona importante, una persona que le hacía olvidar que estaba en un lugar público en compañía de tres personas que lo miraban algo confundidos porque no dejaba de sonreírle a su celular.

A pesar de todo, ninguno de los tres quiso mencionar algo al respecto y siguieron con el recorrido hasta concluir en uno de los puentes que atraviesan el río Chicago. Jeff estaba encantado con lo que había visto, era un fanático de las ciudades y los rascacielos provocaban en él inmensidad de emociones; lamentablemente se estaba haciendo tarde y, aunque Blaine ya estaba en un 90 por ciento con ellos desde hace algunos minutos que discutía con Sebastian sobre alguna tontería, tenían que decir adiós para regresar a su hogar, pero no se irían sin antes señalar una cosa.

– Lamento decirlo Blaine, pero ustedes harían una linda pareja. – Soltó después de un rato de verlos discutir la pareja del rubio y los más jóvenes rieron.

– Todos se lo dijeron Nick, pero el hombre nunca quiso darme el sí y la verdad me cansé de rogarle. – Respondió el castaño con algo de arrogancia.

– ¿Es cierto? – Preguntó sorprendido su jefe.

– Sí, nunca acepté salir con él por la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros… – Confesó el profesor y pudo notar algo de confusión en el otro hombre.

– Pero para el amor no hay edades, ¿verdad corazón? – Dijo tiernamente Jeff y Blaine sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago.

– Así es, yo soy cinco años más grande que Jeff y siempre hemos estado muy bien. – Confirmó con total naturalidad el moreno.

– ¿Ves cabeza hueca? Te perdiste de un gran partido. – Se quejó el ojiverde golpeando ligeramente el brazo del mayor.

– Gran partido que seguro está aprovechando Hunter, ¿no es así? – Intervino su amigo y Blaine creyó haber escuchado mal.

– ¿Hunter? – Repitió confundido.

– Gracias por arruinarme la sorpresa Jeffrey. – Lo reprendió Sebastian mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– Ups…

– Sólo diré que estamos a mano Seb. – Sentenció el mayor.

– Por ahora... – Dijo el diseñador y siguieron su camino.

Después de aquella sorpresiva y pequeña charla, la pareja tuvo que despedirse al notar lo tenso que se estaba tornando el ambiente; quizá Nick no debía haber mencionado nada o quizá ambos tenían una bomba entre las manos que no tardaba en explotar. Por supuesto que los amigos los guiaron en su auto hacia la salida más cercana y posteriormente se regresaron al departamento del mayor. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna durante el trayecto, cada quien tenía la cabeza en distintos asuntos que probablemente tratarían llegando a su destino, pero mientras preferían seguir intentando ignorarse el uno al otro.

No estaban molestos, bueno, no mucho ya que ambos se habían estado ocultando algo el uno al otro pero a pesar de ello el silencio seguía reinando entre ellos.

– Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente… – Señaló Sebastian en cuanto Blaine salió de la cocina y llegó a la sala del departamento.

– ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? – Preguntó el otro algo cansado.

– Sí, soy tu amigo y exijo saber de quién estás enamorado.

– Seb, necesito que comprendas que todo lo del enamoramiento lo sacaste de tu cabeza, yo jamás dije algo sobre estar enamorado. – Se defendió el mayor pero su amigo no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

– ¿A quién le estuviste mandando mensajes todo el día? – Quiso saber el ojiverde.

– No es lo que crees. Estuve respondiendo los correos de una de mis alumnas porque tenía dudas acerca del trabajo que les dejé. – Explicó el profesor intentando sonar profesional.

– Claro… Y las sonrisas que le regalabas al teléfono eran por los correos, ¿no? – Insistió el joven.

– Yo no estaba sonriendo…

– Blaine, sé honesto contigo al menos una vez en tu vida. – Le pidió su amigo.

– En ese caso tú también deberías ser honesto conmigo, ¿quién es ese tal Hunter? – Decidió decir Blaine.

– La mano derecha de Jeff, lo conocí en cuanto regresé a Los Ángeles y Nick me informó que remodelaríamos la agencia de su novio. ¿Contento?

– ¿Te trata bien?

– De ma-ra-vi-lla, es un Dios en TODO lo que hace… – Contestó el otro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Bien, suficiente información. – Lo detuvo su amigo.

– ¿Ves? Yo no tengo nada que ocultarte, incluso podría invitarte a ser partícipe de una de mis noches de pasión o… – Siguió diciendo el castaño para molestarlo y funcionó.

– ¡Suficiente he dicho!

– Está bien. Ahora tú dime, ¿qué hay con esa chica? – Dijo el menor intentando contener la risa que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

– Nada Seb, no es lo que imaginas…

– Entonces cuéntame de qué se trata y dejaré de imaginarme cosas, ¿sí? – Pidió amablemente.

– De verdad no tenemos nada Seb, no sé ni siquiera por qué no he podido dejar de pensar en ella y menos por qué la imaginé cuando me besaste. – Soltó algo frustrado.

– ¿Quizá porque sientes algo por ella? – Sugirió el ojiverde.

– Sería una completa locura…

– ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber Sebastian pero un sonido los hizo voltear hacia la cocina.

– Espera aquí, sacaré la cena del horno… – Se adelantó el mayor y en un instante desapareció.

– Bien. – Tuvo que decir resignado su amigo, pero algo en la mesita llamó su atención así que decidió que si Blaine no le decía nada él lo averiguaría y tomó su celular.

* * *

 _Sábado 31 de octubre del 2015, 11:35._

 _De: Britt S. Pierce_ _(britt_pierce(ā)gmail. com)_

 _Para: Blaine Anderson_ _(b_d_anderson(ā)chu. edu)_

 _Asunto: RE: RE: Duda :)_

 _Gracias por aclarar mi duda, quizá no sean tan enormes las diferencias pero nunca está de más preguntar cuál es el estilo correcto._

 _En cuanto a sus deseos de que aproveche el tiempo sin la presión de uno de mis profesores, lo dudo, créame que lo vamos a extrañar mucho por aquí. Ojalá disfrute un poco su descanso antes de tener que trabajar en lo que le han asignado. ¡Bonito día! :)_

 _Brittany S. Pierce_

* * *

 _Sábado 31 de octubre del 2015, 12:00._

 _De: Blaine Anderson_ _(b_d_anderson(ā)chu. edu)_

 _Para: Britt S. Pierce (britt_pierce(ā)gmail. com)_

 _Asunto: RE: RE: Duda :)_

 _No hay nada que agradecer._

 _Y haré lo posible por disfrutar de lo que llamas descanso, pero siendo profesor las tareas nunca terminan, quizá hasta que acabe el semestre podré descansar. De igual forma, gracias por tus buenos deseos y mejor aprovecha tú, seguro ya tienes alguna invitación para un Halloween. Bonito día para ti también! ;)_

 _Saludos cordiales._

 _Blaine Devon Anderson._

* * *

 _Sábado 31 de octubre del 2015, 15:37._

 _De: Britt S. Pierce_ _(britt_pierce(ā)gmail. com)_

 _Para: Blaine Anderson_ _(b_d_anderson(ā)chu. edu)_

 _Asunto: RE: RE: Duda :)_

 _Temo que no soy fan de esas cosas, pero comprendo que lo sugiera porque es lo que hacen los chicos de mi edad. Yo siempre he dicho que poseo un alma vieja que renació en la época equivocada, pero agradezco su intención aunque mi idea de diversión sea bastante atípica en lo que respecta a los de mi generación._

 _No sé por qué lo agobio con mis palabras, seguramente usted tiene muchas cosas que hacer y yo estoy quitándole el tiempo. Le agradezco que haya contestado mis correos y lo dejo para que continúe con sus actividades sabatinas ;)_

 _Brittany S. Pierce_

* * *

 _Sábado 31 de octubre del 2015, 16:00._

 _De: Blaine Anderson_ _(b_d_anderson(ā)chu. edu)_

 _Para: Britt S. Pierce (britt_pierce(ā)gmail. com)_

 _Asunto: RE: RE: Duda :)_

 _Tranquila Britt (¿puedo decirte Britt?), no estoy haciendo nada del otro mundo y por eso he contestado tus correos, de estar realmente ocupado créeme que no lo haría._

 _En cuanto a tu atipicidad, no te preocupes porque habemos muchos que no seguimos los estándares normales, pero personalmente puedo decirte que a veces es mejor ser el raro que ser uno más del montón. Sé que tú me entiendes y a la larga disfrutarás de tu alma vieja aunque ella no te lleve a los más finos antros de Chicago. Te aseguro que será mejor para ti que disfrutes tu tiempo como tú lo consideres, así no te arrepentirás de nada de lo que hiciste._

 _Saludos cordiales._

 _Blaine Devon Anderson._

* * *

Sebastian no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, ¿ése era su amigo? ¿El mismo que había respondido con un 'ok' al correo que tenía la invitación a la boda de su mejor amiga? El castaño recordaba que la asiática se enojó bastante aquella vez por su irritable costumbre de contestar con monosílabos a noticias importantes, ¿de verdad él había estado escribiendo más de dos palabras con esa chica? Tuvo que revisar nuevamente para confirmarlo y en efecto era así, por lo que eso sólo podía significar una sola cosa.

– ¿En qué estábamos? – Preguntó el mayor mientras regresaba de la cocina y el ojiverde se apresuró a dejar el celular en su lugar.

– Me decías que sería una completa locura porque ella es tu alumna. – Soltó sin remordimiento el joven Smythe.

– Sí, claro. – Dijo antes de asimilarlo y un segundo después su expresión cambió totalmente. – ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Preguntó nervioso y al ver su celular en la mesa sacó sus propias conclusiones. – ¡¿Revisaste mi celular?! – Gritó molesto.

– Sí, pero ahí no dice nada. Yo sólo lo deduje por la forma en la que no podías dar por terminada la comunicación en tus correos. – Explicó tranquilamente y a pesar de esperar más resistencia no obtuvo nada. – ¿No vas a decir nada?

– No me di cuenta… – Dijo el profesor sintiendo que alguien había tirado una de esas barreras que tanto le había costado construir.

– ¿De qué?

– Del momento en que comencé a mirarla con otros ojos… – Contestó angustiado.

– Es normal Blaine, generalmente no planeamos enamorarnos de alguien. – Le hizo saber el diseñador.

– ¡Pero podría ser mi hija Sebastian! ¡Sólo es una niña a mi lado! – Gritó exasperado.

– Ya no es una niña querido amigo, es casi una adulta y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. – Intentó tranquilizarlo el castaño.

– ¿Decisiones? Espero no te estés imaginando que yo pienso insinuármele…

– ¿Por qué no? – Quiso saber su amigo.

– Quizá porque puedo parecer un pervertido y… ¡Ah! ¡Porque puedo perder mi trabajo!

– Blaine, tú podrías vivir bien sin ese estúpido trabajo y si ella se enamorara de ti… – Comenzó a decir Sebastian pero el profesor no le permitió continuar.

– No, no sigas por favor. Es una locura, no sé por qué seguí enviándole mensajes por correo todo el día, parezco un adolescente… – Se quejó al comprender lo que había estado haciendo.

– Parece que tienes un correo nuevo… – Señaló su amigo al escuchar el sonido de su celular. – Yo diría que no te costaría mucho convencerla para estar contigo… – Se atrevió a decir por lo que había leído.

– Seb…

– Está bien cobarde, dejaré de hacerte ver las posibilidades que tienes con la chica, pero una cosa más… – Dijo intentando resignarse.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Me dirás cómo es ella? – Quiso saber el más joven y pudo ver un brillo cruzar la mirada de su amigo.

– Es perfecta Seb. Es muy inteligente, sencilla, algo tímida y tiene unos ojos hermosos… – Comenzó a decir el profesor pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa de su amigo. – ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó confundido.

– De ti tonto. ¡Al fin alguien hizo que torcieras las manitas!

– ¿Sería muy malo que lo aceptara? – Se preguntó en voz alta.

– Blaine, tú y yo sabemos que aunque lo grites a los cuatro vientos eso no significa que vayas a tener una relación con ella. Aunque yo la apoyaría… – Intervino Sebastian para tranquilizarlo un poco.

– Amigo, me estoy enamorando de Brittany S. Pierce. – Soltó finalmente el ojimiel y una sonrisa auténtica apareció en su rostro.

– Bonito nombre, ¿qué se siente decirlo en voz alta? – Preguntó curioso el diseñador.

– Muy bien, me siento más ligero.

– Aunque no lo creas, acabas de dar un gran paso. – Le hizo saber antes de rodearlo con sus brazos.

– ¿Hacia dónde? – Lo cuestionó Blaine después de corresponder el abrazo.

– Eso es lo que tú tendrás que averiguar…

De pronto la idea de haber avanzado hacia algo desconocido lo aterrorizó, pero el saber que el camino a seguir dependía únicamente de él lo tranquilizaba. Quizá en ese momento se había confesado con uno de sus mejores amigos, tal vez le gustaba la sensación y podría acostumbrarse a ella, sin embargo una voz dentro de su cabeza seguía susurrando qué camino tomar para hacer lo correcto. En aquel momento el profesor no sabía qué haría a futuro pero se sentía liberado, sentía que podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que se había enamorado por primera vez en la vida, quizá de la persona equivocada, pero estaba enamorado y ninguna experiencia anterior se comparaba con cómo se sentía en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Comienzo a creer que debí avisarles que la historia avanzaría lentamente... Lamento si están esperando algún avance en cuanto a estos dos porque se vienen más piedras en el camino para Blaine, ya verán si las puede librar o no. En fin, agradezco mucho su paciencia y deseo que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Besos! ;)**_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

¿Dulce o truco? La frase más escuchada en toda la noche, misma frase que le hacía preguntarse a la rubia, ¿por qué había aceptado salir con los chicos esa noche? Brittany nunca había festejado Halloween, ni siquiera con sus primos que la visitaban cada año en esas fechas. Ella no sabía exactamente por qué pero realmente eso de disfrazarse no iba con su personalidad, no le gustaba salir a espantar niños y menos a ser espantada; ni siquiera los dulces la motivaban a salir de casa en esas fechas.

Pero esa noche era distinta porque se había dejado convencer por Marley y Ryder para acudir a una fiesta que prometía ser muy divertida, aparentemente acudirían todos los alumnos de Psicología y quizá algunos colados que quisieran disfrutar del momento. La ojiazul no se sentía muy cómoda pero hacía lo que podía para poder integrarse a su grupo de amigos, era la única que no llevaba un disfraz pero al parecer la gente creía que su atuendo de nerd era muy bueno para la ocasión. – No les hagas caso amiga, mejor disfruta de la fiesta. – Le decía la señorita Rose cuando llegaba a escuchar lo que comentaban sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, la situación no era tan sencilla ya que si eran un poco sinceras consigo mismas ninguna conocía al menos al 20% de las personas que estaban en la dichosa fiesta; afortunadamente el entusiasmo del castaño comenzaba a hacer que ambas disfrutaran de la fiesta tanto como se suponía debían disfrutarla un grupo de universitarios. Era evidente que ninguno de los tres tenía experiencia en ese tipo de reuniones pero, para la hora que marcaba el reloj, los demás jóvenes ya estaban perdiendo la conciencia gracias al efecto del alcohol y nadie ponía atención a la forma en la que bailaban los chicos; cosa que animó bastante a las amigas del joven.

Bien… Quizá no serían coronados los reyes del baile como en la preparatoria pero Brittany y sus amigos comenzaban a ser parte de la fiesta al sentir cómo sus cuerpos se iban adaptando más fácilmente al ritmo de la música que no dejaba de cambiar constantemente. Además, Kate intentaba no dejar solas a sus amigas mucho tiempo con su hermano para evitar que se sintieran incómodas pero su lista de pretendientes le hacía su misión un tanto difícil. Por su parte, Kitty solía verlos a lo lejos pero no estaba muy segura de querer abandonar a su grupo de amigos para ir a ver el intento de ligue de su hermano.

De cualquier forma, el tiempo pasó mucho más rápido cuando los jóvenes comenzaron a divertirse y de pronto el cansancio se hizo presente en la señorita Pierce así que decidió tomar un descanso mientras los tortolos aprovechaban el tiempo para tener una pieza solos. A decir verdad, al verlos tan juntos la joven se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto así a su mejor amiga, ni siquiera cuando había salido con Sam y eso ya era demasiado porque ese par eran tal para cual a su parecer. No obstante, ahora Marley se veía diferente, había un brillo en sus ojos que sólo aparecía cuando el castaño se le acercaba y ni qué decir de la nueva sonrisa que se cargaba todos los días; la rubia sabía que su amiga se estaba enamorando y lo mejor era que parecía estar disfrutando de cada momento sin sentir presión por el futuro.

Los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por un ligero toque en su hombro que le hizo desviar su mirada de la pareja a un joven alto y castaño caracterizado de zombie que le sonreía mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. – Hola bonita, ¿me puedo sentar? – Preguntó amablemente y las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon de rosa.

– Adelante. – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Soy Ian, ¿qué tal te la estás pasando? – Quiso saber el joven mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

– Yo soy Brittany y bien, gracias…

– Me alegra, me costó mucho trabajo tener todo listo para hoy. – Comentó emocionado y la chica lo miró por primera vez a los ojos.

– ¿Tú eres el dueño de la casa? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Sí. Bueno, no. Mis papás son los dueños, pero yo vivo aquí porque me queda cerca de la universidad. – Explicó Ian tranquilamente y notó el nerviosismo de la chica que estaba a su lado.

– Ya veo. – La escuchó decir.

– Eres nueva, ¿verdad? – Decidió preguntar.

– Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

– Porque los nuevos suelen ser de pocas palabras. – Bromeó el castaño al ver la seriedad de la ojiazul y no pudo pasar desapercibido el rubor de sus mejillas nuevamente.

– Ah, yo…

– No te preocupes, sé que hay personas a las que no se les da hablar y si tú eres una de ellas yo no tengo problema. – La tranquilizó. – ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Dijo ofreciéndole su mano mientras se ponía de pie.

– Ah, yo… – Intentó responder la ojiazul pero una voz la interrumpió.

– ¿Ian? ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando… – Casi gritó una chica que iba disfrazada de bruja.

– No he ido a otra parte. Es mi casa, ¿recuerdas? – Le contestó algo molesto.

– Lo sé, pero como no te vi en la pista de baile… – Siguió diciendo la castaña.

– Estoy platicando con Britt. – Señaló el chico zombie y regresó su mirada a la rubia. – Te puedo llamar así, ¿verdad? – Preguntó.

– Claro.

– ¿Y de qué se supone que viene disfrazada tu amiga? ¿De la más nerd de Chicago? – Se burló la mujer con nariz puntiaguda.

– Maggie… – La reprendió Ian.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me equivoco rubiecita? – Continuó la susodicha sin ser capaz de controlar su lengua.

– Será mejor que me vaya Ian, mucho gusto y nos vemos después. – Decidió decir la señorita Pierce algo incómoda mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

– No, la única que se va a ir es ella. No te permito que molestes así a esta chica, ve a tirar tu veneno a otra parte. – La defendió el chico zombie.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú solito piensas impedirme que me meta con tu amiguita? – Decidió retarlo su amiga.

– Maggie ya basta, ve a bailar con tus amigos y déjanos en paz.

– ¿Acaso no eres tú uno de mis amigos? Quiero bailar contigo. – Exigió la mujer mientras se acababa el líquido que había en su vaso.

– Ve Ian, yo ya me iba de todas formas. – Intervino Brittany al notar que la situación comenzaba a ponerse más tensa.

– Britt… – Comenzó a decir Ian pero la bruja no lo dejó terminar.

– ¿Ves? Hazle caso a tu nueva amiguita y ven a bailar conmigo. – Dijo sin más.

– Dame un segundo. – Respondió resignado el joven y se acercó a su nueva amiga. – No tienes que irte Britt, ve con tus amigos y diviértete. No permitas que esta loca te arruine la noche, ¿de acuerdo? – Le suplicó.

– Sí, gracias.

– Yo la mantendré alejada de ti, diviértete y mucho gusto. – Dijo el chico despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

– Igual, gracias. – Respondió la rubia antes de alejarse del lugar y en el camino se encontró con sus amigos.

– ¿Britt? ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber la señorita Rose.

– Sí, no se preocupen.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era esa chica? – Preguntó Ryder.

– Vengan, vamos al jardín. – Respondió mientras se abría paso a su destino y una vez ahí se le acercó su mejor amiga.

– ¿Nos vas a contar qué te dijo esa chica? – Insistió la ojimarrón al ver que algo había cambiado en el semblante de su amiga.

– Nada importante, mejor olvídense de eso y sigan divirtiéndose. Yo creo que me voy a ir al depa porque estoy muy cansada, te veo allá, ¿sí? – Dijo repentinamente y ambos la miraron desconcertados.

– ¿Qué? No, quédate un rato más Britt. – Le pidió el castaño.

– No tengo ganas Ryder, ni siquiera tengo un disfraz… – Se quejó recordando las palabras de la mujer que le había arruinado la noche.

– Pero Britt… – Comenzó a decir el joven pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

– No, de verdad. Quédense ustedes y yo me adelanto, ¿sí? – Suplicó a su amiga.

– ¿Cómo crees que te vas a ir sola? – Replicó la señorita Rose.

– No estamos muy lejos Marley, quédate con Ryder y disfruta la noche por las dos. – Dijo la rubia para tranquilizarla e intentó hacer un puchero para que su amiga cediera.

– Britt…

– Por favor, tú sabes que quieres… – Insistió la ojiazul.

– Pero tú eres lo más importante para mí. – Le recordó su mejor amiga.

– Y por eso es que te pido que hagas esto por mí, quédate con Drácula y si no te bebe toda la sangre, te veo en casa al ratito. – Decidió bromear y ambas rieron uniéndose en un cálido abrazo.

– Está bien, pero llámame en cuanto llegues. – Respondió rendida la castaña.

– Promesa. – Fue lo último que dijo la rubia y luego de despedirse se dirigió con prisa a la salida.

A decir verdad, Britt se había estado animando conforme la noche avanzaba hasta que llegó esa chica a hacerle su dramita por estar hablando con Ian. De cualquier forma, ¿quién era ese chico y de dónde había salido? No, no tenía la menor idea pero suponía que el castaño era una buena persona al haberla defendido de la tal Maggie, probablemente no lo volvería a ver en una fiesta pero si se lo encontraba en la universidad no dudaría en saludarlo. La joven se acercó rápidamente al pórtico y salió observando lo inundada que se encontraba la calle, eran las once treinta apenas y muchos adolescentes seguían deambulando por las calles con sus disfraces así que lo mejor era intentar caminar rápidamente para llegar al departamento cuanto antes.

Lamentablemente, los planes nunca salen como la gente quiere y en esta ocasión la atención de la señorita Pierce fue atrapada por una vista estupenda del firmamento, misma que la hizo detenerse y contemplar fascinada la escena en una banca. Al ver la luna recordó sin querer el día en que tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con su profesor en uno de los jardines de la universidad, sin darse cuenta un suspiro escapó de sus labios y sus pensamientos se concentraron en el único hombre que había conseguido hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido que de costumbre. En ese instante la joven no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿qué podría estar haciendo su profesor favorito en ese momento?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era sencilla, el ojimiel estaba cenando con la señorita Holly y su prometido en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Chicago, según su nueva amiga. Había decidido salir esa noche porque sus hijos habían salido temprano a sus respectivas fiestas de Halloween y seguramente no regresarían hasta media noche. Para esas alturas los amigos se encontraban ya degustando el postre y parecían no tener ningún problema con pedir un poco más de vino para continuar con la velada.

–…y en ese momento me grita Holly "no Wes, no la sueltes", imaginarás mi reacción, ¿cómo iba a seguir sosteniendo esa cosa peluda si estaba a punto de morderme? – Contaba el prometido de su nueva amiga entre risas.

– Vamos amor, sólo era una ratita… – Le recordó su pareja.

– Ojalá así me lo hubieras dicho aquella tarde.

– ¿Y qué pasó al final? – Quiso saber el profesor Anderson algo curioso.

– Pues llegó uno de sus compañeros y atrapó a lola sin ningún problema… – Reveló Wes.

– ¿Lola? – Preguntó confundido.

– Sí, después de pensarlo mucho me quedé con ella y le puse ese nombre. – Aclaró Holly.

– Vaya, cuanto amor por los animales. – Fue lo único que pudo decir el ojimiel.

– ¿A ti no te gustan las mascotas Blaine? – Decidió preguntar Wes al notar su expresión al escuchar hablar de la adopción de Lola.

– Alguna vez tuve un perro con mi mejor amiga, pero nada más.

– ¿No adoptarías una rata de nuestro bioterio? – Insistió su amiga esta vez.

– No tengo nada en contra de ellas, pero no me veo cuidando una… – Confesó.

– Qué bueno que no tienes nada en su contra, quizá un día de estos de asignemos la materia de experimental para que te vayas acostumbrando a ellas. – Comentó la señorita Holliday e intentó contener la risa.

– ¿Qué? – Casi gritó el profesor.

– ¡Es una broma Blaine! Puedes estar tranquilo… – Lo tranquilizó la mujer y la mesa se llenó de carcajadas que fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un celular.

– Discúlpenme un minuto… – Tuvo que decir el señor Montgomery antes de levantarse y dejar a su prometida platicando con el profesor, aunque no por mucho tiempo. – Amor, creo que tenemos que retirarnos. – Dijo al regresar a la mesa y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó sin querer Holly.

– Es hora de pasar por Marcus y de paso por Maggie.

– De acuerdo, yo pediré la cuenta. – Sentenció la mujer y el mesero se acercó a la mesa.

– Lamento mucho esta situación Blaine, estaba siendo una noche estupenda. – Se disculpó Wes un tanto apenado.

– No lo lamentes, los hijos son prioridad… – Lo tranquilizó el profesor.

– Serías un buen padre Blaine, ¿por qué no te has animado? – Se atrevió a decir su nueva amiga y una punzada se clavó en el pecho del ojimiel.

– ¡Holly! No seas inoportuna. – La reprendió su pareja.

– Lo siento, no era mi intención molestar, no tienes que contestarme Blaine… – Dijo de inmediato la rubia y el profesor intentó sonreír auténticamente.

– No se preocupen, ya les contaré en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora creo que es más importante que pasen por sus hijos. – Decidió decir y los tres se levantaron de sus lugares.

– Sí, gracias por comprender. – Respondió Wes con una sonrisa cómplice y los amigos se dirigieron a la salida del restaurante.

– Lo mismo digo.

– Permítenos darte un aventón a tu departamento. – Propuso Holly al acercarse al estacionamiento.

– No, vayan con calma y no se preocupen por mí. Es mejor si camino para que no me caiga pesada la cena. – La tranquilizó el ojimiel.

– Vamos Blaine, al menos unas cuadras. – Insistió el moreno y el profesor supo que no podría negarse más a esa propuesta.

Los tres subieron al auto que el ojimiel ya conocía y, a diferencia de lo que había imaginado, el camino fue muy ameno. La pareja no volvió a tocar ningún tema sobre la vida personal del maestro y eso lo relajó demasiado, sabía que su amiga no había preguntado de mala fe pero ese tipo de cuestiones eran las que procuraba evitar incluso consigo mismo. Afortunadamente parecía que no tendría que preocuparse por eso el resto de la noche, sus nuevos amigos habían cambiado el tema y en cuanto a lo laboral, Blaine Anderson siempre podría expresar su opinión sin ningún temor.

– Amm… ¿Amor? – Lo interrumpió el señor Montgomery después de un rato.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿No es ahí la fiesta de Margaret? – Preguntó alarmado mientras señalaba una casa a unos veinte metros de distancia en la que se encontraban dos patrullas afuera.

– Me temo que sí… – Confirmó la mujer un poco nerviosa.

– Wes, Holly… El departamento me queda mucho más cerca de aquí, los dejo para que recojan a sus hijos, ¿de acuerdo? – Decidió decir el profesor y abrió la puerta del vehículo en cuanto se estacionó.

– Muchas gracias Blaine.

– A ustedes, nos vemos pronto. – Respondió el ojimiel y se dirigió en sentido contrario al lugar en el que se encontraba Margaret; lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con esa niña.

En cuanto comenzó a caminar pareció divisar un figura conocida a lo lejos pero no prestó demasiada atención, ya era noche y los jóvenes seguían caminando por las calles entre gritos y risas; definitivamente había olvidado lo que significaban las fiestas de Halloween para los chicos. Lo positivo de la situación era que él ya había dejado atrás esos días en los que tenía que rechazar las invitaciones de todos sus amigos, la verdad esas fiestas siempre se le hicieron una pérdida de tiempo y en este momento se alegraba de haber invertido esas horas estudiando en lugar de estar alcoholizándose con sus amigos.

Conforme fue avanzando por la acera, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus ojos se abrieron un poco al contemplar a una joven que jamás podría confundir aunque le juntaran a diez mil rubias en el mismo lugar. – ¿Brittany? – Se atrevió a decir sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

– ¿Mmhm?

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal o algo? – Preguntó preocupado al ver que su alumna no le prestaba atención.

– ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Profesor Anderson… No, estoy bien. – Dijo la chica al reconocer la voz del hombre en el que estaba pensando.

– ¿De verdad? – Insistió el ojimiel.

– Sí… Iba hacia el departamento pero me quedé contemplando la luna, ya sabe, tonterías de… – Comenzó a decir apenada pero el hombre no la dejó terminar.

– No creo que sean tonterías Britt, hay luna nueva esta noche. – Dijo un tanto divertido y desvió su mirada al firmamento por un instante.

– Si… De igual forma creo que ya me voy… – Comentó la rubia un poco nerviosa mientras se ponía en pie.

– ¿Hasta dónde caminarás? – Preguntó curioso el mayor.

– Dos cuadras más y listo.

– Muy bien, ¿qué te parece si nos acompañamos? Hay muchos monstruos rondando esta noche. – Propuso divertido y una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la ojiazul.

– Sí, claro… – Dijo casi sin voz.

– ¿Se puede saber qué hacías afuera tan noche Britt? – Quiso saber el profesor Anderson.

– Estaba en una fiesta, pero… – Comenzó a decir la joven pero no terminó.

– Pero… ¿qué?

– Me cansé y decidí irme a casa. – Soltó tratando de sonar tranquila.

– Ya veo… – Repuso el ojimiel sintiendo que algo no le estaba diciendo su alumna.

– ¿Y usted profe? – Preguntó la chica para cambiar de tema.

– Suelo salir a caminar después de cenar. – Decidió decir sin dar más detalles.

– Qué bueno. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la rubia y se hizo un momento de silencio entre los dos.

A pesar de ello, ambos mantuvieron su paso y aunque cada uno pensaba seriamente qué decirle al otro para evitar el silencio, una parte de ellos se sentía en completa tranquilidad por el simple hecho de haberse encontrado. Para su fortuna, el silencio se acabó justo antes de cruzar la calle porque un sonido llamó la atención de la señorita Pierce. – ¿Escuchó eso? – Preguntó sin reparos al profesor.

– ¿Qué?

– Shhh… – Siseó mientras su mirada recorría el lugar.

– ¿Eso es…? – Comentó el mayor al escuchar un ligero maullido.

– ¡Un gato! – Gritó entre emocionada y preocupada.

– ¿Dónde? – Dijo el profesor en automático.

– Ahí está. Ven minino, no te haré daño…

– Creo que no gusta de nuestra compañía. – Declaró el ojimiel al notar que el gato se alejaba de ellos.

– Debe estar asustado y perdido. Espere… – Dijo la chica mientras rodeaba el jardín.

– ¿Qué vas a…?

– Lo tengo. ¿Cómo estás amiguito? ¿Dónde dejaste tu collar? – Comenzó a hablar Britt con el animalito y al tenerlo entre sus brazos notó lo delgado que se encontraba. – No tiene collar, debieron echarlo a la calle… – Dijo la menor angustiada.

– Eso creo… – Coincidió el profesor.

– No sé cómo hay gente capaz de hacer algo así. – Se quejó ahora molesta y el mayor no supo que decir. – Pobrecito, no puede quedarse aquí solo…

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Atinó a preguntar.

– Algo se me tiene que ocurrir porque si me lo llevo al departamento es probable que lo echen a la calle de nuevo. – Respondió más preocupada mientras comenzaba a buscar opciones.

– ¿No aceptan mascotas? – Quiso saber el mayor temiendo que la respuesta fuera negativa.

– No y no quiero dejarlo más tiempo así, es un gatito y no se merece esto.

– ¿Cuántos meses crees que tenga? – Siguió preguntando.

– A lo mucho como cinco, está pequeño y desnutrido. – Contestó la ojiazul después de examinarlo.

– De acuerdo, si no hay más remedio… – Soltó resignado. – Yo lo adopto.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí, no debemos dejar a un ser vivo así como así. Además en mi departamento si puedo tener mascotas. – Declaró siendo lo más optimista posible.

– ¡Gracias! – Gritó la joven emocionada y lo envolvió en un abrazo. – Perdón, me emocioné. – Se disculpó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. – Pero de verdad, gracias. No se va arrepentir, se ve que es muy tranquilo y puede educarlo fácilmente. – Continuó diciendo.

– Eso espero… – Espetó para sus adentros. – Pero pensándolo bien, necesitaré que me guíes un poco porque yo no sé mucho sobre las necesidades de un gato. – Solicitó.

– Claro, yo le pasaré una lista con mis recomendaciones por correo. Por ahora sólo necesita conseguir un poco de alimento y agua, arena para gato, una caja de cartón y una mantita. – Le sugirió la joven que, al parecer, tenía más experiencia con gatos de lo que parecía.

– De acuerdo, el súper ya debe estar cerrado pero tengo un vecino que tiene como seis gatos, probablemente él me pueda ayudar esta noche. – Pensó en voz alta el profesor y la joven sonrió.

– Perfecto, entonces… – Dijo emocionada.

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó el ojimiel confundido.

– ¿Lo quiere cargar para que lo lleve a su nueva casa?

– Oh, cierto. Claro… – Respondió el profesor un poco nervioso mientras tomaba a su nueva mascota entre sus brazos.

– Cuídelo mucho, yo tengo que irme ya pero si tiene algún problema con él puede mandarme un mensaje a mi celular.

– Lo haría, si tuviera tu número. – Comentó divertido el mayor y las mejillas de la menor se colorearon de rosa.

– Qué tonta. Yo… Ah… ¿Me prestaría su celular? – Dijo de inmediato su alumna.

– Aquí tienes.

– Listo, si necesita algo ya sabe cómo encontrarme. – Aseguró después de guardar su número en el celular y se lo devolvió a su dueño.

– Está bien, te mando un mensaje en cuanto llegue.

– Bien, nos vemos profe. – Se despidió Britt evitando el contacto con él a toda costa.

– Nos vemos Brittany. – Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver que la chica estaba tomando su distancia

– ¡Oh! Si puede dele un baño mañana con agua tibia. ¡Adiós! – Gritó la joven a lo lejos y el mayor la observó un poco confundido. ¿Acaso había dicho un baño?

¿En qué rayos se había metido? El profesor comenzaba a cuestionarse el por qué había aceptado cuidar a ese gato pero al pensar en el abrazo que se había ganado por su gran corazón, parecía que el precio era justo. Además, tener un gatito no debía ser tan malo y menos uno tan curioso como el que lo estaba mirando en ese momento; la mayor parte de su pelaje era blanco pero tenía algunas manchas negras en su cuerpo acompañadas de otras color café claro y en su cabeza parecía tener un antifaz negro con pelaje color café alrededor de su ojos izquierdo. En ese momento sus ojos amarillos se encontraban mirando fijamente a los ojos color miel del profesor como si tratase de memorizar su rostro, el rostro del hombre que le iba a dar un hogar por el resto de sus días.

Con esa criatura tan adorable, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser darle un baño a un gato? Seguramente no había nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

 ** _Hola a quien sea que venga a leer esta historia, sé que han sido muchos meses pero ojalá comprendan las presiones de una recién graduada que todavía no puede terminar con sus pendientes para su titulación._**

 ** _Una gran disculpa porque creo que nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar y más con el bendito terremoto que trajo desgracias a mi ciudad, por suerte yo me encuentro bien y gracias a esto he recordado que en los últimos meses he olvidado hacer lo que me gusta: escribir. Tengan por seguro que sabrán más de mí con un poco más de frecuencia y en unos meses_ esta historia llegará a su final, junto con las demás. No pienso dejar nada incompleto así que no se preocupen. **

**Les mando un abrazote hasta donde estén y les deseo mucha salud y tranquilidad. Hasta pronto! ;)**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

 _Martes 3 de noviembre del 2015, 09:35._

 _De: Britt S. Pierce_ _(britt_pierce(ā)gmail. com)_

 _Para: Blaine Anderson_ _(b_d_anderson(ā)chu. edu)_

 _Asunto: ¿Noticias?_

 _Buenos días profesor Anderson, espero que esté teniendo una semana tranquila tomando en cuenta que no tiene que trasladarse a la universidad a ver tanta gente a diario._

 _La verdad es que el motivo de mi correo es que me gustaría saber si el gatito ya tiene un nombre… Sé que ha sido poco tiempo para que ya haya pensado en un nombre y quizá todavía ni se acostumbra a tenerlo con usted, pero me entró la curiosidad. Por cierto, ¿cómo ha estado con él? ¿Se ha portado bien el pequeño?_

 _Perdone si lo estoy ofuscando es sólo que, si no lo ha notado, amo a los gatos y estoy un poco emocionada por haber encontrado al minino. Creo que mejor me despido, si tiene algún problema no dude en avisarme o a su veterinario. Hasta pronto profe, que tenga un bonito día :)_

 _Brittany S. Pierce_

* * *

La sonrisa del hombre que leía y leía el mensaje de la rubia no podía ser más amplia en aquel momento. No quería pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz al notar la emoción con la que le escribía su alumna, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños podría haber imaginado que un gato de la calle pudiera hacer que ambos se comunicaran de forma más constante y en cambio ahí estaban. Por supuesto que ese no era el primer correo que el ojimiel recibía desde el día que habían rescatado al gatito, pero cada vez que llegaba uno nuevo algo dentro del maestro parecía revivir; como si algo que había estado apagado comenzara a encenderse poco a poco con el interés de la joven.

Lamentablemente la tranquilidad del departamento se vio interrumpida con el sonido del timbre que repicó frecuentemente hasta que el moreno gritó que estaba en camino. ¿Quién rayos podría estar buscándolo de forma tan insistente si sus colegas tenían otras tareas de las cuales ocuparse? Por la cabeza del mayor pasó la idea de que Sebastian hubiera olvidado algo el día anterior, pero no era posible porque, en cuanto el castaño había visto al "animalejo" con el que llegó Blaine, había hecho todo lo posible porque ninguna de sus cosas estuviera fuera de su mochila.

– ¡Blainey days! – Lo sorprendió una voz familiar en cuanto consiguió abrir la puerta del lugar.

– ¿Tay-Tay? ¿Mike? – Casi gritó al reconocer las figuras de sus amigos del otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Te extrañé! ¡Te extrañé! ¡Te extrañé! – Gritó la asiática mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. – ¿Por qué no me has llamado? – Se quejó sin soltarlo.

– Yo… Ah… – Intentó decir el profesor.

– ¡No importa! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Al fin te veo! – Siguió diciendo emocionada y su amigo comenzó a reír.

– También te he extrañado Tina, pasen.

– ¿Para mí no hay abrazo Blainey days? – Preguntó el más alto al entrar al departamento.

– ¡Mike Chang! Sólo yo puedo llamarlo así, ¿no lo has entendido? – Espetó con molestia la mujer y ambos intentaron contener sus risas.

– Ven acá amigo… – Dijo el ojimiel con los brazos abiertos.

– Nos has hecho falta por allá… – Le hizo saber el joven Chang en medio de su abrazo

– Y ustedes por acá. – Respondió el otro con nostalgia antes de recordar que tenía una pregunta. – ¿A qué debo el honor?

La pareja se miró con complicidad y el bailarín asintió para que fuera Tina quien le diera la noticia a su amigo. – Me invitaron a apoyar en la re-acreditación de la carrera de Psicología en una universidad que te puede resultar familiar, ¿no es genial?

– ¿Acaso yo no soy suficiente? – Se quejó indignado el profesor.

– ¡Blaine!

– ¡Es broma! Yo encantado de tenerte aquí los meses que quieras… – Le aseguró a su mejor amiga y ambos se unieron en un nuevo abrazo que les recordó todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

– Siempre he sabido que vivo en un triángulo amoroso, no sé ni a qué vengo. – Comentó el asiático mientras se tumbaba en el sillón soltando un suspiro.

– ¡Mike! – Le reprendió su pareja entre risas.

– Tú también eres bienvenido amigo, te prometo que Tina no opacará tu estancia en este lugar. – Contestó el ojimiel tumbándose a su lado seguido de la señorita Chang.

– Gracias amigo. – Dijo divertido. – Ahora cuéntanos, ¿cómo te trata Chicago? – Preguntó emocionado al notar que a pesar de la distancia todo seguía siendo como siempre había sido entre ellos.

La conversación que se fue desarrollando poco a poco pasó de uno a otro de los amigos sin excluir a ninguno, cada uno de ellos contó lo bien que le seguía yendo en el trabajo, lo mucho que se habían extrañado así como lo contentos que estaban de estar juntos una vez más. Para desgracia del profesor en un momento de la mañana se escuchó un maullido que llamó la atención de los invitados y en minutos un minino con cola negra salió para presentarse.

Ante la sorpresa de los Chang el profesor tuvo que inventar una historia un tanto dramática para justificar que el gato estuviera en su departamento y aunque ellos no creyeron del todo el relato, estuvieron felices de jugar con el recién bautizado sr. patitas suaves. Al menos hasta que Tina tuvo que despedirse de los hombres de su vida porque tenía que acudir a encontrarse con la señorita Holliday para conocer a detalle su papel en este proceso al que pretendía contribuir con su experiencia. Ambos trataron de insistir en acompañarla pero, conociendo la independencia con la que solía trabajar la señorita Chang, ambos desistieron pensando en aprovechar el tiempo juntos.

Para su fortuna la dichosa junta no duró demasiado ya que la rubia pensó que Tina querría descansar de su viaje, por ello sólo hizo las presentaciones debidas y la mandó al departamento del profesor Anderson a descansar; al siguiente día se reuniría todo el consejo y entonces la necesitarían fresca como una lechuga para aportar lo mejor de sí misma al equipo. Y por supuesto que la psicóloga estaba de acuerdo con el trato y hubiera hecho caso a su colega, sino hubiera sido porque algo la motivó a dar un recorrido por el campus antes de regresar a casa.

Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar recordar sus días en la universidad, no había hecho tantos amigos como otros pero siempre había pensado que era mejor calidad que cantidad así que no se arrepentía de nada. El recuerdo de los buenos momentos en la universidad la seguía haciendo sentirse igual de feliz que en aquel entonces y el ver esa misma alegría en los demás le hacía pensar si su pequeña Brittany estaría tan feliz en aquel momento con lo que seguramente ya había descubierto de la carrera como toda aquella multitud. Por supuesto que le parecía genial la idea de encontrarla entre ese mar de gente pero sabía que las probabilidades eran pocas y por ello decidió regresar al departamento de su amigo; al menos hasta que una voz interrumpió su camino.

– ¿Señorita Cohen Chang?

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Hola Britt! – Gritó al reconocer de quién se trataba.

– ¿Qué hace por aquí? – Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

– Vine por asuntos de trabajo y aproveché para visitar a un amigo.

– Jamás creí verla por aquí. – Confesó la menor.

– Ni yo creí encontrarte, pero aquí estamos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te invito a comer? – Decidió decir la asiática sabiendo de antemano que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

– Claro, sería un gusto para mí.

– Perfecto, sólo elige el lugar porque desconozco la ciudad. – Pidió amablemente y la joven se echó a reír genuinamente.

– No será problema para mí. – Comentó antes de guiarlas hasta un restaurante pequeño y no tan famoso en Chicago, pero realmente cercano a la universidad y con guisados deliciosos.

Durante el camino la rubia le dio un breve recorrido a la psicóloga sobre los alrededores y una vez en el lugar decidieron pedir un café para comenzar con la charla que hacía tiempo no habían tenido. La mayor veía con cariño a la chica y pensaba en lo diferente que estaba después de la terapia, definitivamente habían hecho muy buen trabajo y esperaba que Britt pudiera aplicar lo aprendido en todas las esferas de su vida. Sin embargo, por el momento tenía que olvidarse de todo eso y concentrarse en el presente y en todo lo que quería saber sobre su ex-paciente.

– ¿Y cómo te ha ido en la universidad? ¡Quiero saber todo! – No pudo evitar decir emocionada la señorita Cohen Chang.

– Muy bien en realidad, las clases son lo que esperaba y los maestros son muy buenos. – Respondió tranquilamente la ojiazul mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

– ¿Alguno muy exigente? – Quiso saber la morena para averiguar si podría hacer algo por ella.

– No, todos son muy flexibles. – La tranquilizó la joven.

– ¿Y tus nuevos amigos?

– Marley está conmigo y conocimos a Ryder y a sus hermanas que parecen estar aceptándonos bien. – Compartió sin reparos la estudiante.

– Me alegro mucho por ti, te mereces todo esto Britt. – Señaló de corazón la asiática.

– Gracias señorita Chang.

– ¡Oh! Por favor, llámame Tina. Ya no soy tu psicóloga y me gustaría que nos tratáramos como amigas. – Pidió amablemente y su acompañante sonrió como en los viejos tiempos.

– Gracias Tina.

– Y como amigas… ¿No hay ningún chico por ahí que haya llamado tu atención? – Trató de indagar sutilmente la psicóloga.

– No, nadie por ahora. – Negó la joven.

– ¿De verdad? Parece que me estuvieras ocultando algo…

– No es nada, sólo que me tomó por sorpresa la pregunta. – Aclaró la rubia un poco nerviosa.

– ¿Estás segura? Yo te noto algo diferente, como si tus ojos brillaran más que de costumbre y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa es nueva Britt… – Insistió la señorita Cohen Chang y la joven se echó a reír.

– Contigo no se puede guardar un secreto, ¿cierto? – Soltó con las mejillas rosadas.

– ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Quién es? ¿Estudia contigo? ¿Cómo se llama? – Casi gritó la mujer mayor.

– No te diré como se llama porque no lo conoces y digamos que no estudia conmigo, pero es psicólogo… – Comenzó a decir emocionada y el rostro de su acompañante comenzó a cambiar rápidamente.

– Oh, ¿ya se graduó? – Quiso saber.

– Definitivamente sí.

– ¿Y hace cuánto fue eso? – Siguió diciendo la ojimarrón.

– No estoy segura.

– ¿Cómo cuántos años tiene? – Insistió al notar que la joven no iba a soltar prenda tan fácilmente.

– Tampoco sé a ciencia cierta.

– Bueno, ¿y cómo lo conociste? – Decidió preguntar cambiando de estrategia.

– Quizá no te agrade la respuesta… – Señaló la rubia un poco apenada.

– Estás en confianza Britt, no te voy a juzgar. – Le hizo saber la psicóloga.

– Él es mi maestro. – Confesó finalmente la señorita Pierce y la expresión de su amiga cambió drásticamente.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Dijiste que no me juzgarías… – Le recordó un poco temerosa.

– No lo hago, lamento haberme exaltado pero quisiera que comprendas mi sorpresa… – Se disculpó la asiática.

– No te preocupes, lo entiendo y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – La tranquilizó la menor.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó confundida.

– Él no lo sabe aún…

– Oh, ya veo. – Comentó insegura la psicóloga.

– La verdad es que no sé si algún día lo sepa, quiero creer que es algo pasajero, pero nunca había sentido algo así por alguien y… – Comenzó a decir la chica pero al notar el brillo en sus ojos la señorita Cohen Chang pudo terminar la frase por ella.

– Te gusta lo que sientes.

– Sí, completamente. – Afirmó con un suspiro y su amiga le tomó la mano.

– Es normal cariño, estás en una etapa en la que debes experimentar y bueno, quizá salir con alguien que es cuatro o cinco años mayor que tú te ayude a darte cuenta de lo que te gusta o no en una pareja. – Intentó tranquilizarla.

– Es que no es cinco años mayor que yo…

– ¿Entonces? – Quiso saber un poco preocupada.

– No sé exactamente pero me atrevería a decir que me dobla la edad… – Confesó Britt observando la respuesta de su amiga.

– En ese caso quizá debas considerarlo mejor, hay muchos jóvenes que estarían encantados de salir contigo. – Dijo la mayor intentando sonar despreocupada.

– Sí, quizá… – Consideró la rubia y decidió cambiar el tema por el resto de la tarde.

La señorita Cohen Chang no pudo expresar lo que realmente pensaba por primera vez en su vida, sabía que si lo comentaba frente a su pequeña seguramente terminaría rompiéndole el corazón y ella no quería eso. Por supuesto que quería que Britt fuera feliz pero, ¿por qué se había fijado en ese maestro? Si ella tuviera el nombre para poder investigar si él la estaba provocando o si quería utilizarla como muchos hombres lo hacen con las jovencitas inocentes como ella. No podía decir que ya estaba tranquila, porque a pesar de que no había tocado el tema nuevamente, la reunión que había tenido con su ex-paciente sólo la había dejado preocupada.

Quería gritar, llorar y golpear al primero que se le pusiera en frente pero no podía. Quizá fue por eso que después de pagar la cuenta y despedirse de la joven decidió caminar apresuradamente hacia el departamento de su mejor amigo para poder desahogarse con alguien. Sentía que la sangre le hervía del coraje, seguía pensando en todo lo malo que podría pasarle a la ojiazul si se topaba con el tipo equivocado y esos pensamientos no le estaban ayudando en nada. Ella no podía permitir que alguien dañara a esa joven y menos si ese hombre iba a ser un viejo rabo verde sin juicio.

– ¿Tay-tay? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás así? – Escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo en cuanto se abrió la puerta del apartamento.

– No me digas que fuiste víctima de la delincuencia cariño… – Suplicó su esposo.

– ¡No! Fui víctima de la ira, siento como si mi cuerpo quisiera irradiar fuego y todo por ese estúpido maestro. – Gritó la asiática liberándose al fin de lo que sentía.

– ¿De qué maestro hablas? – Preguntó Blaine un tanto confundido.

– Amor, cálmate y siéntate por favor. – Le pidió Mike mientras la guiaba hasta el sofá junto a su mejor amigo.

– Hazle caso a Mike y cuéntanos todo desde el principio.

– Fui a dar una vuelta a la ciudad por la tarde y me encontré con la paciente que di de alta cuando se trasladó a la universidad, ¿la recuerdas? – Comenzó a decir Tina mirando a Blaine.

– Claro, ella era como tu hija, cómo olvidarlo. – Señaló el maestro.

– Pues me la encontré, me dio mucho gusto y la invité a comer.

– ¿Y luego? – Quiso saber su esposo.

– Me contó que le está yendo muy bien con sus materias, con sus amigos y se me ocurrió preguntarle si había algún chico que llamara su atención. – Confesó la mujer.

– Te dijo que sí. – Concluyó el ojimiel.

– ¡Si! Pero ése no fue el problema. – Le advirtió molesta.

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

– ¡Me dijo que le gusta uno de sus maestros! ¡Un hombre que casi le dobla la edad! A mi niña no le puede gustar un anciano Blaine… – Se quejó entre molesta y triste a la vez.

– Amor, tal vez estás exagerando porque nosotros le doblamos la edad a Britt y no somos ancianos. – Comentó el bailarín pero lamentablemente las cosas sólo empeoraron.

– ¿Te das cuenta Mike? ¡Es como si ella quisiera salir contigo! ¡Como si ella saliera con su padre! – Gritó desconsolada y él corrió a abrazarla.

– No creo que sea tan grave cariño, ¿tú qué le dijiste?

– No pude decirle lo que pensaba porque le iba a romper el corazón y prometí no juzgarla, pero la verdad es que odio la idea de que quiera salir con alguien tan grande. ¿Y si el tipo ese es un pervertido? ¿Y si se quiere aprovechar de ella? No soporto la idea de que se burlen de Britt, ella es tan inocente y es perfecta para un depredador así… – Siguió diciendo sumamente alterada. – ¿Verdad que no puede salir con su maestro Blaine? ¿Verdad que sería una locura? – Preguntó al experto para reforzar su idea pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su mejor amigo.

– Amor, ven. Vamos a la habitación porque me parece que ya no estás pensando claro, ¿sí? – Decidió decir Mike y la llevó por el pasillo hasta su destino.

El corazón del profesor latía a mil por hora, casi podría jurar que el color de su cuerpo se esfumó en cuanto escuchó aquel nombre. ¿Podría ser? ¿La Britt de la que hablaba su colega y de la que conocía casi toda su historia sería la misma de la que él estaba enamorado? Todo eso tenía que ser una horrible broma. Blaine ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en la posibilidad de ser él el maestro del que estuviera enamorada la chica porque la reacción de su amiga había sido como un golpe de realidad para él.

Quizá por un par de días gracias a Sebastian comenzó a concebir la idea de algún día acercarse a la ojiazul y tal vez intentar una relación con ella. Pero lo que acababa de pasar le recordaba cómo es que reaccionaba la gente cuando veía este tipo de situaciones sin importar qué tan enamorados estuvieran los involucrados. La triste verdad era que todos hacían sus juicios de valor sin considerar si al hacerlos lograban herir a alguien o no.

– ¿Está bien? – Preguntó preocupado el maestro al ver que su amigo entraba a la cocina.

– Se quedó dormida. – Le hizo saber.

– Bien, ¿quieres un té?

– Creo que prefiero el café. – Pidió encendiendo la cafetera.

– Claro, lo que gustes. – Dijo Blaine sin problemas.

– Pensé que ya había aceptado que no puede actuar como la madre sobreprotectora de esa chica… – Comentó Mike un poco desesperado.

– Su bebé tendría la misma edad que Britt, ¿no es así? – Le preguntó el profesor.

– Sí y ella esperaba que fuera niña. – Confirmó su amigo.

– Supongo que es normal que le haya pasado esto con tremenda noticia… – Lo tranquilizó.

– De ella lo entiendo, pero de ti no. – Señaló el bailarín.

– ¿Cómo?

– Nunca en mi vida te había visto congelado Blaine, siempre sabías que decirle para que se tranquilizara y regresara a la realidad. Pero esta vez… – Dijo confundido.

– También me impactó la noticia. – Confesó el más bajo.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Por la cuestión del maestro, creo que como estoy en ese rol se me hace difícil pensar que una alumna pueda enamorarse de uno de mis colegas, es todo. – Se excusó.

– ¿Seguro? – Quiso saber Mike.

– Sí, no fue nada. Mañana hablaré con ella en cuanto despierte. – Aseguró Blaine desviando el tema.

– Te lo agradeceré mucho.

– ¿Y cómo van con los trámites de adopción? – Preguntó más tranquilo.

– Papeleo y más papeleo, ya sabes. A veces pienso que no estamos destinados a ser padres… – Se quejó el asiático.

– Paciencia amigo, las mejores cosas llevan su tiempo. – Atinó a decir el ojimiel.

– Supongo que sí…

El profesor decidió no agregar nada más a esa conversación y ambos se enfrascaron en uno de esos programas populares de televisión en la sala. El ojimiel ya había tenido suficientes emociones por lo que iba del mes y no quería complicarse más con el montón de pensamientos que surgirían en cuanto se sentara a pensar lo que había pasado, tanto con Sebastian como con Tina, por lo que intentó olvidarse un rato del tema. Parecía que el maestro no iba a encontrar la calma por algún tiempo porque mientras uno de sus amigos lo animaba para lanzarse al ruedo, la actitud de la otra le recordaba que una pareja con esas características siempre iba a ser mal vista por la sociedad. Y aunque una parte de él sabía que la reacción de su mejor amiga había sido consecuencia de su proyección que tenía con la chica, la realidad era que cualquier persona de su generación, o incluso de otras, podría reaccionar de la misma forma y él lo sabía.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Tranquilidad, eso era lo único que anhelaba la señorita Chang después de despertar en una habitación desconocida sin su esposo a su lado. Claro, no estaba en su casa sino en el departamento de Blaine y eso significaba que lo que recordaba no había sido un sueño. La cabeza comenzó a punzarle nuevamente al pensar en lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, no quería pero tenía que reconocer que Brittany estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que había imaginado y ya no era una niña. ¿No debería estar feliz por ella? Por supuesto que sí, pero… ¿Cómo podría estarlo si la joven se había enamorado de un hombre mayor?

Por Dios, comenzaba a darse cuenta de cómo sonaba lo que estaba pensando. ¿En qué siglo vivía? Seguro si alguno de sus colegas la escuchara se decepcionaría de ella, pero en ese momento Tina no era una psicóloga era solamente una mujer preocupada por el bienestar de alguien cercano a ella, se sentía casi como si fuera una madre preocupada por su pequeña. Y ahí estaba otra vez, el verdadero problema de todo… ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a intentar ignorarlo? Creía haberlo superado desde hace tiempo pero el recordar toda la historia de Brittany y el sentir lo que ésta le provocaba le indicó que todavía no había superado aquella pérdida que, por azares del destino, había tenido lugar el mismo día que su paciente había nacido.

Tina sabía que en los embarazos siempre había riesgos pero jamás había imaginado que en su caso iba a tener tantas complicaciones. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente el estricto reglamento que le había mandado su doctora por ser un embarazo de alto riesgo, además tuvo que lidiar con un espantoso dolor en el vientre que le apareció de la noche a la mañana aproximadamente a las veinticuatro semanas de gestación. Para ese entonces ya todos se encontraban emocionados con la noticia de que estaban esperando una niña y aquella noche marcó sus vidas para siempre.

La psicóloga comenzó a sangrar esa tarde y su ya esposo la llevó de inmediato al hospital, ahí intentaron detener la hemorragia pero el esfuerzo fue en vano y la felicidad en la pareja se acabó al enterarse que los doctores no habían podido hacer nada por su bebé. La pérdida fue dura pero no fue eso lo que más dolió al matrimonio. Los doctores la tuvieron en observación algunos días y posterior a eso la señorita Chang logró quedar embarazada por segunda vez, desafortunadamente ese embarazo sólo llegó a las cuatro semanas porque un inminente aborto les hizo saber que no podrían volver a embarazarse por el bien de la psicóloga.

La vista comenzó a nublársele al recordar todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día hasta ahora, ¿de verdad tenía que pasarle esto justo en este momento de su vida? – Hola. – Dijo una voz sacándola de su ensoñación.

– Hola… – Respondió a su amigo enderezándose un poco en la cama.

– Mike me pidió que viniera a ver si ya estabas despierta.

– Acabo de despertar… – Le hizo saber con una sonrisa torcida.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el profesor.

– Me duele un poco la cabeza y siento que no tengo más lágrimas qué derramar al menos por un año. – Confesó la mujer agotada.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer Tina? – Tuvo que preguntar el ojimiel mientras se acercaba a su amiga para tomarla de las manos.

– Me salí de mis casillas Blaine, no pude soportar la idea de que alguien pudiese hacerle daño a Britt porque sería como si le hicieran daño a mi bebé… – Reconoció la señorita Chang.

– ¿Hace cuánto que no hablabas de tu bebé? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– Desde que di de alta a Britt, tú sabes que estuve yendo a terapia y ya no tuve problemas hasta que sentí que se me iba de las manos, pero ya había terminado mis sesiones y no creía importante regresar… – Le hizo saber con pesadumbre.

– Tú sabes que yo te puedo escuchar y todo, pero…

– Tengo que regresar con mi terapeuta, lo sé. – Concluyó Tina con una sonrisa triste.

– Es por tu bien y por el bien del niño que les den en adopción a futuro. – Señaló su amigo.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Hace mucho que no me sentía hecha un desastre y veme ahora. ¿Qué pensaría el mundo de la famosa señorita Cohen Chang si me vieran en este momento? – Comentó al aire.

– Quizá que estás loca y se cuestionarían el cómo es que lograste ser psicóloga. – Dijo divertido Blaine. – Pero aunque el mundo crea que somos casi perfectos por el hecho de ser psicólogos, recuerda que somos humanos igual que ellos y también tenemos problemas como todos. – Siguió diciendo mientras alguien los observaba desde la puerta.

– Y como todos, pueden superarlos. – Decidió intervenir Mike.

– A veces con un poco más de ayuda y a veces con menos, pero claro que podemos superarlos. – Complementó su amigo mientras su esposo se acercaba al otro lado de la cama para abrazarla.

– Nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte amor, recuerda que no estás sola en esto y que no tienes que fingir tu mejor cara con nosotros. – Le recordó dulcemente.

– Me alegra tenerlos a los dos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. – Respondió la asiática abrazándolos a los dos y en cuanto ella estuvo lista los tres se dirigieron a disfrutar del desayuno que había preparado Mike.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, Tina jamás volvió a mencionar el tema que claramente le había afectado y el profesor internamente agradeció el detalle. Suficiente había tenido Blaine con la difícil noche que había pasado pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, la verdad no tenía cabeza para escuchar nuevamente sobre el "pervertido profesor" que seguramente abusaría de Brittany si su amiga con complejo de superhéroe no lo evitaba.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía un poco mareado a pesar de sus intentos por aparentar estar bien frente a sus amigos. La pareja había salido a comprar algunas cosas para realizar la comida y él había aprovechado para tumbarse en su cama sin ninguna preocupación. A su lado el señor patitas suaves se acomodaba para acompañarlo en su agonía ahora que podía desahogarse un poco, lamentablemente no escucharía ninguna palabra de aliento de parte de su mascota por lo que automáticamente marcó un número en su celular y lo llevó hacia su oreja.

– Dime por favor que llamas para decirme que ya te deshiciste de esa bestia peluda que adoptaste. – Fue lo primero que escuchó en cuanto entró la llamada.

– No, de hecho está a mi lado y ya tiene nombre. – Respondió el profesor mirando a su acompañante a los ojos.

– No puede ser. – Se quejó el castaño.

– Sr. Patitas suaves para ti. – Indicó con suficiencia el ojimiel provocando un alarido del otro lado de la línea.

– Vas a conservarlo, ¿no es así?

– Creo que si… – Dijo Blaine después de un suspiro que lo delató.

– ¿Qué te sucede Anderson? – Quiso saber Sebastian.

– ¿Estás ocupado?

– No, habla ahora. – Lo animó su amigo.

– Tina vino a visitarme con Mike. – Comentó cabizbajo el moreno.

– Bien pero no creo que esa sea la razón de tu ánimo. – Señaló el joven Smythe.

– Sí y no…– Contestó de manera ambigua.

– Explícate…

– No puedo contarle a Tina lo que ya te conté a ti… – Comentó a medias el psicólogo.

– ¿Alguna razón en particular? – Exigió saber el menor.

– Digamos que me enamoré de la chica a la que más quiere en el mundo. – Explicó con una punzada en el pecho

– No puede ser, ¿su Britt es tu Britt? – Preguntó sorprendido el más alto recordando que ese nombre le había parecido familiar cuando su amigo lo había mencionado por primera vez.

– Aparentemente…

– ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Quiso saber con cautela.

– En realidad todavía no estoy seguro pero la descripción concuerda y ayer se la encontró en la universidad así que no dudaría que fuese ella. – Comentó el profesor algo inseguro.

– Pues es simple Blaine, no se lo digas y punto. Ni siquiera estás considerando la idea de tener algo con la chica así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Concluyó el castaño provocando un breve silencio en la línea.

– Hay algo más… – Dijo sin querer decirlo el maestro. – Parece que ella le confesó que está enamorada de uno de sus maestros. – Continuó.

– Esto se pone bueno Anderson, ¿qué probabilidad hay de que seas tú? – Respondió interesado el diseñador.

– ¡Eso no importa! Lo que importa es que Tina me recordó lo mal que se vería algo como eso ante la sociedad Seb… – Se quejó el mayor.

– Al diablo la sociedad Blaine, no vives de sus juicios, ¿o sí? – Quiso saber Sebastian.

– Justo ahora tú pareces el psicólogo. – Reconoció avergonzado el ojimiel.

– Estoy pensando en retomar la carrera para poder ayudar a mi mejor amigo. – Bromeó el castaño al imaginar por lo que estaba pasando su amigo.

– Ay Seb… No sé qué está pasándome, anoche no pude dormir… – Se quejó el moreno atormentado.

– ¿En serio? Porque puedo darte un diagnóstico: estás enamorado. – Sentenció el ojiverde con suficiencia.

– Genial, es un mal momento para eso.

– Blaine ya habíamos llegado a esta conclusión, ¿qué es lo que realmente te afecta tanto? – Quiso saber Smythe un tanto cansado.

– No lo sé, en realidad sólo quería… – Comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar.

– Un momento. Si ya sabíamos que estabas enamorado, sólo hay una razón por la que podrías estar atormentándote… – Dedujo su amigo.

– No. – Replicó el profesor al imaginar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

– Blaine Anderson, ¿estabas considerando la idea de salir con esa chica? – Cuestionó emocionado el menor.

– ¡Sebastian! – Lo reprendió

– Ay Blainey, estoy orgulloso de ti y necesito sacar a Tina de tu vida. – Comunicó el diseñador con una autentica sonrisa en el rostro.

– Seb, creo que con lo que me dijiste me dejé llevar y ella sólo me ha hecho ver la otra cara de la moneda. – Le hizo saber Blaine sonando como lo había hecho toda su vida.

– ¿Vas a renunciar así de fácil? – Preguntó confundido.

– No puedo salir con alguien a quien le doblo la edad Seb… – Dijo seriamente mientras sentía que el estómago se le revolvía.

– Bien Blaine, olvida lo que te dije ya no estoy orgulloso de ti. – Le hizo saber su amigo.

– Lo lamento Seb y te agradezco que me escucharas, he podido acomodar mis pensamientos ahora. – Comentó el profesor intentando sonar más tranquilo.

– Ay Blainey… Ojalá los sentimientos se acomodaran así de fácilmente. – Soltó el diseñador esperando que su amigo lo comprendiera.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó confundido este último.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero amigo pero es tu decisión. Cuando quieras hablar de esos sentimientos en lugar de tus pensamientos llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo… – Contestó el ojimiel de forma automática.

– Y una cosa más, trata de no ser un cobarde. – Pidió el castaño antes de despedirse.

– Siempre tan tú, adiós Sebastian.

– Adiós. – Fue lo último que escuchó Blaine del otro lado de la línea antes de que se cortara la llamada.

El profesor no sentía alguna mejoría en absoluto, en realidad la llamada con su amigo lo había dejado aún más confundido y se negaba a creer que lo que decía el castaño pudiera ser verdad. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, ¿cómo es que su vida había dado este giro? De tantas jóvenes en el mundo tenía que haberse fijado en la misma Brittany a la que tanto quería su mejor amiga. Quizá si no se tratara de la misma persona Tina podría ser un poco más flexible ante sus comentarios y juicios de valor, pero el ojimiel no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo sucedido.

Nada, excepto evitar relacionarse con la joven que podría estar enamorada de él. Sin querer una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la rubia sentía algo por un maestro y no quería dárselas de apuesto pero algo dentro de sí le decía que estaba en lo correcto. Si tan solo su amiga no hubiera tenido esa reacción todo sería más fácil para él en aquel momento, no tendría que pensar cómo evitar a la joven que lo había convencido de adoptar a su nuevo amigo quien ronroneaba a su lado como si quisiera tranquilizarlo. Lo único que él quería era proteger a la chica, no se perdonaría si alguno de tantos decidiera expresar su inconformidad de una manera vulgar o insana ante una relación como esa. Blaine sólo quería que Britt fuera feliz y si no podía ser él quien lograra su felicidad, tal vez era mejor quedarse a un lado para no estorbar en su camino.

Y hablando de la felicidad de la joven, en aquel momento el profesor no estaba contribuyendo mucho en ella, ya que Britt había estado esperando ansiosamente la respuesta a su correo con noticias del gatito en vano desde un día atrás. La chica se preguntaba si había hecho o dicho algo incorrecto con su profesor, ¿acaso había cruzado una línea? No quería mostrarse obsesiva pero le preocupaba el destino de la mascota que habían rescatado, para su fortuna un ruido detrás de la puerta la obligó a olvidarse del tema por unos minutos.

– Toc, toc.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó la chica confundida al escuchar una voz en lugar del habitual sonido.

– Toc, toc.

– ¿Escuchaste eso? – Quiso saber Marley al reconocer la voz que hablaba del otro lado y ambas intercambiaron una mirada llena de emoción.

– Es imposible… – Balbucearon al unísono antes de abrir la puerta.

– Hola chicas. – Los saludó la persona que habían imaginado.

– ¡SAM! – Gritaron las dos antes de abrazarlo y él soltó una carcajada.

– ¡Oh, vaya! Me alegra saber que me han extrañado.

– ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sin poder controlar su emoción la castaña.

– Bueno, he decidido tomarme unas semanas de vacaciones y qué mejor que pasarlas con ustedes. – Fue la respuesta del recién llegado.

– ¿Aquí? – No pudo evitar preguntar la rubia con una expresión divertida.

– Bueno, dudo que pueda hacerlo justo aquí pero ya conseguiré algo. – Señaló su amigo al recordar que se encontraba en los dormitorios de chicas.

– ¡Oh, Sam! No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado, hay tanto por contarte… – Siguió diciendo la ojimarrón emocionada.

– Voy a tener que presentarles al teléfono porque casi no he recibido llamadas suyas.

– Lo sentimos, hemos estado ocupadas con las tareas y todo. – Se excusó Brittany.

– De ti lo creo pero de ella no. – Dijo seriamente el rubio y se ganó un golpe amistoso en el hombro de parte de la señorita Rose. – Es una broma Marley, no te exaltes. – La tranquilizó su amigo.

– Y bueno, ¿quieres pasar o seguimos platicando en la puerta? – Preguntó la rubia llamando su atención.

– Estaba esperando que lo mencionaras. – Respondió su amigo mientras jalaba su maleta hacia adentro.

– ¿Te trajiste todo Los Ángeles en la maleta? – Preguntó la castaña al intentar ayudarle sin éxito alguno.

– No, sólo traje algunos regalos para ustedes. – Respondió entre risas.

– Parece que te está yendo bien en L. A.

– Debo decir que no soy un actor todavía, estoy trabajando de modelo mientras comienzo el trámite para postularme a la universidad. – Confesó antes que nada.

– ¿Qué Universidad? – Preguntó Britt curiosa.

– La Universidad de Columbia.

– ¡¿Irás a Nueva York?! – Gritaron las chicas al unísono.

– Así es… En unos meses la compañía para la que trabajo se trasladará a Manhattan y creí que era una buena idea mudarme con ellos, así tendré trabajo y podré estudiar. – Explicó el joven Evans tranquilamente.

– Wow…

– ¡Felicidades Sammy! – Gritó emocionada la ojimarrón y corrió a abrazarlo.

– Gracias Marley, ¿no hay abrazo de tu parte? – Quiso saber el futuro actor mirando a la señorita Pierce.

– ¡Claro que sí! Es sólo que me sorprendió la noticia, ahora tendremos que ir a Nueva York a visitarte… – Respondió la joven uniéndose al abrazo.

– No está tan lejos y es por la carrera, después podré trabajar donde yo quiera…

– Estoy orgullosa de ti Sam, de verdad estás persiguiendo tus sueños. – Siguió diciendo su amiga de corazón y él se echó a reír.

– Ustedes son un buen ejemplo para mí. – Comentó el rubio divertido. – ¡Y cuéntenme! ¿De qué me he perdido?

– Hay muchas cosas que decir, ¿por dónde puedo empezar? – Contestó la castaña.

– Quizá por el chico que te trae de cabeza… – La delató su mejor amiga.

– ¡Britt!

– Cálmate Marley, ya te superé sino querría salir corriendo… – Bromeó su invitado.

– Pues en ese caso también podría comentar sobre tu crush Brittany. – Decidió decir la señorita Rose.

– ¡¿Brittany tiene un crush?! – Gritó Sam sin poder contener la emoción.

– ¡Marley! – La reprendió su mejor amiga.

– Vamos, ¿acaso no se lo dirás a Sammy? – La provocó la castaña.

– No teníamos por qué empezar con eso… – Se quejó la implicada.

– ¡Oh, por Dios es cierto! ¡Cuéntame de tu crush! – Gritó Sam nuevamente lleno de sorpresa por dicha noticia.

– ¿Por qué no hablamos del chico de Marley? – Sugirió la señorita Pierce.

– ¡Porque es la primera vez que tú me vas a contar de un chico! – Respondió el ojiverde.

– Si no le dices tú tendré que intervenir yo… – Advirtió su amiga y Brittany supo que no tenía otra salida más que contarle todo a su amigo.

Bueno… ¿Qué era todo?

En realidad ella sólo había tenido contacto con su profesor como su alumna, no había nada entre ellos y ni siquiera sabía si el hombre estaba casado o divorciado. Estaba el asunto del gatito que había adoptado por ella pero no era nada del otro mundo, incluso quizá él ya lo había olvidado porque nunca recibió respuesta a su correo. Sí, pensándolo bien no había mucho que contar. Nada más aparte de que se trataba de una persona inteligente, amable, sincera y con un gran corazón… – Estás enamorada Britt… – Sentenció su amigo al escucharla hablar así de su crush.

– Pero somos muy diferentes… – Se quejó la rubia.

– Polos opuestos se atraen amiga…

– ¿Y si te dijera que no estoy hablando de un chico precisamente? – Quiso saber Britt.

– ¡Oh, vamos! La comunidad homosexual está creciendo y está siendo muy bien aceptada. – Se apresuró a decir el joven provocando la risa de sus amigas. – ¿De qué se ríen? – Tuvo que preguntar confundido.

– Brittany no se refiere a eso tonto. – Le aclaró la ojimarrón.

– ¿Entonces?

– Digamos que él es mi profesor y me lleva algunos años… – Comentó la joven.

– ¿Cuántos son algunos años? – Preguntó naturalmente el ojiverde.

– Digamos que Blaine podría doblarme la edad. – Soltó intentando sonar normal.

– Bueno, la verdad es que no esperaba escuchar algo así pero si se llegara a dar algo, ¿cuál sería el problema? – Quiso saber su mejor amigo.

– Todo Sam, todo sería un problema. Por eso no consideraba importante mencionarlo pero Marley… – Comenzó a decir la señorita Pierce pero su amiga no la dejó terminar.

– Marley sabe que tú y el profesor Anderson harían una bonita pareja, sólo necesitas lanzarte el ruedo amiga… – La animó la castaña.

– ¿Anderson? ¿Blaine Anderson? ¿El famoso psicólogo que la señorita Chang mencionaba en sus conferencias de sexualidad? – Preguntó de inmediato el recién llegado al reconocer el nombre del que hablaban.

– Si…

– ¡Oh, por Dios! Además de todo es famoso, estoy tan emocionado al respecto. – Gritó el rubio sin poder contenerse y su amiga lo miró sorprendida.

– Pues no te emociones tanto por mí, mejor emociónate por Marley… – Comentó intentando desviar la conversación.

– Sí, sé que ella también tiene un galán pero tú… – Intentó explicar el ojiverde pero el sonido de la puerta no le permitió terminar.

– ¡Oh! Yo abro… – Dijo de inmediato la rubia y se dirigió a la puerta. – ¡Ryder! Pasa, adelante… – Casi gritó al encontrar a su nuevo amigo del otro lado sabiendo que se había salvado de aquella conversación.

De inmediato se realizaron las presentaciones correspondientes y el castaño se sintió un poco inseguro al encontrar a la chica que le había robado el corazón con otro, pero poco a poco los jóvenes entraron en confianza e incluso Sam consiguió un lugar donde quedarse. El ojimarrón los invitó a todos a un restaurante esa tarde y la plática que estaban teniendo los tres amigos en aquella habitación quedó en el olvido, sin embargo algo le decía a la rubia que ahora que tenía a su mejor amigo en Chicago iba a ser más complicado evitar sus sentimientos y más con esa plática pendiente.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir tomándose unos minutos con esta historia. Quizá no lo parezca pero estoy muy emocionada al respecto. Sé que la historia ha sido lenta hasta ahora, pero pronto vendrá un cambio y espero les guste. ¡Saluditos! ;)**_


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Las dos semanas restantes para la acreditación de la carrera de Psicología de la Universidad de Chicago transcurrieron con total éxito. La experiencia que tenía la señorita Chang en el diseño de programas estudiantiles había sido de gran ayuda para la propuesta de un cambio curricular a mediano plazo y, por su parte, el profesor Anderson contribuyó en la crítica y mejora de los proyectos de investigación presentados frente al consejo. Gracias a su trabajo en conjunto con las autoridades de la Universidad su solicitud de acreditación fue aprobada con algunas sugerencias y con ese cambio curricular en la mira para un mejor análisis.

Lamentablemente, después de su pequeño festejo en un elegante restaurante, los dos amigos tuvieron que empezar a pensar en que la separación estaba próxima. La psicóloga tenía que regresar al instituto para retomar sus responsabilidades de inmediato pero siendo sinceros, después de lo que había pasado con Tina anteriormente, ambos habían estado evitando cualquier charla sobre temas personales y se habían limitado a hablar sobre los objetivos que tenían que conseguir por el bien de la Universidad.

Incluso esa mañana mientras compartían un café el silencio reinaba entre ellos a pesar de saber que los Chang se irían después del desayuno. Mike había notado lo raros que estaban desde días atrás pero no había querido decir nada para evitar que algo saliera mal con su proyecto pero justo en ese momento se sentía realmente incómodo, ¿estaba frente a uno de sus mejores amigos y su esposa o frente a dos desconocidos? Definitivamente se negaba a dejar Chicago sin que antes ese par charlara un poco.

– ¿Alguno de los dos va a decir algo? – Tuvo que decir el más alto.

– ¿Sobre qué, amor? – Preguntó algo despistada su esposa.

– Nos vamos en una hora cariño y ni tú ni Blaine han hablado absolutamente de nada. No hace falta ser psicólogo para saber que algo anda mal con ustedes así que los voy a dejar solos para que hablen o al menos se despidan como se debe. – Dijo sin darles tiempo a que alguno lo interrumpiera y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

– Creo que Mike nos conoce más de lo que quería reconocer. – Comentó Blaine una vez que la pareja se quedó a solas.

– Si, sabe que no somos buenos con las despedidas… – Respondió la mujer mientras meneaba su café con la cuchara.

– ¿Y de verdad todo esto es por la despedida Tina? – Tuvo que preguntar el ojimiel mirando a su amiga.

– No lo sé Blaine, siento como si nos hubiéramos distanciado un poco…

– Yo quería darte un poco de espacio por lo que había sucedido con la chica… – Se excusó el moreno desviando la mirada.

– Y yo no quería espacio, quería el apoyo de mi mejor amigo pero no lo conseguí porque la tarde que fui a buscarte estabas dormido en el sofá con los ojos hinchados. – Respondió la psicóloga provocando una punzada en el pecho del profesor. – Lloraste Blaine y no me dijiste nada… – Señaló un tanto dolida. – Pensé que lo mejor era darte tiempo para que me contaras lo que sucedía pero estoy a una hora de irme y no me has dicho nada. – Agregó buscando la mirada de su amigo pero nunca la encontró.

– Tina, no es nada que no pueda sobrellevar… – Dijo él con ligera preocupación.

– Nunca nos hemos ocultado nada Blaine y estoy realmente preocupada por ti… – Le hizo saber la asiática.

– Está bien… – Aceptó rendido sabiendo que estaba a punto de mentirle por primera vez a su mejor amiga. – Esa tarde recordé a mis papás Tina y deseé que ellos fueran como tú y Mike. Supongo que me puse un poco melancólico al pensar en lo buenos que serían si tuvieran un hijo, tú sabes que ellos simplemente…

La psicóloga no lo dejó terminar, sabía que ese tema era complicado para él y aunque le sorprendía que se tratara de eso, en el fondo le alegraba poder volver a hablar como antes con su testarudo amigo. – Esto es de lo que hablo, no tienes que pasar por esos momentos solo Bling-Bling. – Le recordó tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

– Lo sé, lo siento… ¿Vamos a estar bien? – Quiso saber el más bajo.

– Yo creo que sí siempre y cuando sigamos siendo honestos el uno con el otro.

– Siempre Tay-Tay. – Aseguró el profesor sin pensarlo mucho.

– Te voy a extrañar… – Comentó la señorita Chang al caer en cuenta de la realidad.

– Y yo a ti pero recuerda que esto no es una despedida, ¿de acuerdo? – La tranquilizó su amigo.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque antes de venir no había sabido nada de ti… – Se quejó la mujer.

– Lo siento, había estado acoplándome a toso esto de ser maestro pero creo que ya lo he conseguido. – Explicó el moreno algo apenado.

– Pues pudiste llamarme para contarme eso. Sebastian no es ni maestro ni psicólogo y él si merece llamadas tuyas, ¿no? – Dijo sin pensar la psicóloga ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de su acompañante.

– ¿Hablaste con él? – Preguntó confundido.

– Bueno… De alguna forma tenía que saber de ti, ¿no crees?

– Pudiste llamarme a mí… – Se quejó fingiendo indignación el ojimiel.

– No Blaine, no te iba a llamar si tú no querías hablar conmigo. – Respondió ella en el mismo tono. – Además. Si había algún avance con ese ojiverde tú jamás lo aceptarías. – Agregó divertida.

– ¡¿Llamaste a Seb para saber si estaba saliendo con él?!

– Quizá… – Dijo desviando la mirada y su amigo se libró de su agarre.

– ¡Es increíble! – Gritó molesto. – Tina, tú serás la primera en saber si hay alguien en mi vida pero no acoses a mis amigos, ¿de acuerdo? – Pidió intentando recuperar la cordura que le quedaba.

– ¿Es una promesa? – Quiso asegurarse la psicóloga.

– Promesa. – Aceptó el profesor mientras cruzaba los dedos en su espalda.

– En ese caso creo que puedo irme tranquila y algo decepcionada, la verdad esperaba ver algún pretendiente por aquí pero nada… – Soltó como si nada la asiática.

– No presiones Chang, si no llega alguien sabes que estaré bien… – Le recordó el psicólogo.

– Lo sé, siempre estarás con nosotros y con ese cabeza de chorlito de Sebastian.

– Te contó sobre Hunter, ¿no? – Inquirió Blaine ante la expresión de su amiga.

– Sí, no puedo creer que lo prefiera sobre ti. – Espetó molesta.

– Tay-Tay…

– Aunque si tú se lo hubieras puesto más sencillo… – Siguió diciendo mientras su acompañante rodaba los ojos.

– Nunca vas a cambiar, te quiero Tina… – La detuvo el más bajo tomando sus manos entre las suyas y ambos sonrieron.

– Y yo a ti Blaine. – Le correspondió su amiga y algunos aplausos inundaron la habitación.

– ¡Bravo! Al fin son los mismos de siempre… – Gritó emocionado el bailarín uniéndose a la pareja.

– Michael Chang, la próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo como esto… – Comenzó a decir su esposa con supuesta molestia mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a él. – Hazlo antes amor… – Dijo dejando un beso en sus labios y todos rieron.

– Te amo… – Le hizo saber el más alto mientras ambos se fundían en un tierno abrazo.

– Y yo los amo a los dos. – Dijo Blaine sorprendiéndolos con sus brazos alrededor de ambos causando la risa de la pareja.

De alguna forma era extraño cómo los tres tenían la relación perfecta pero eso lo habían conseguido con un gran esfuerzo a lo largo del tiempo. El profesor sonrió al recordar las escenas que le hacía pasar al asiático cuando veía a su amiga triste por alguna discusión. De hecho, podría decirse que cuando Mike se casó con la señorita Chang estaba aceptando implícitamente a Blaine en su vida y por eso es que se preocupaba tanto por uno como por otro. El más alto sabía que ellos siempre iban a ser mejores amigos y nunca quiso luchar contra eso, en cambio prefirió conocer a Blaine con todo y el pasado que de vez en cuando regresaba a torturarlo; como esperaba, con el tiempo terminaron siendo mejores amigos también.

Y precisamente porque el asiático conocía casi tan bien como su esposa al profesor fue que no se creyó del todo la historia de sus padres. Así es, él había escuchado toda su conversación pero porque temía que ninguno dijera nada mientras los dejaba solos. Sin embargo, Mike sabía que la historia de su amigo era complicada pero en los últimos diez años jamás lo había visto afectado por algo así e incluso lo habían dado de alta en su proceso terapéutico años atrás así que una pieza de esa historia no encajaba pero decidió dejarlo así por el momento, de ser necesario lo llamaría más adelante para poder poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Una vez que las maletas de la pareja estuvieron listas el profesor los acompañó al auto y la inesperable despedida llegó. – No olvides lo que me prometiste, ¿de acuerdo? – Pidió la ojimarrón envolviendo a su amigo en el último abrazo de ese día.

– No lo haré, te adoro… – Le aseguró el psicólogo ignorando esa voz en su cabeza que seguía torturándolo después de su promesa.

– Y yo a ti, te llamo en cuanto llegue. – Contestó la señorita Chang.

– De acuerdo.

– Nos vemos pronto, ¿verdad? – Quiso saber el asiático cuando fue su turno de abrazarlo.

– Claro, cuídense mucho. – Respondió Blaine con tranquilidad.

– Lo mismo digo y si necesitas algo yo también puedo ser un buen hombro para llorar. – Le recordó el bailarín guiñándole un ojo y él se paralizó.

– Gr-gracias Mike. – Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la pareja siguiera su camino.

Después de todo no les había ido tan mal como lo habían imaginado en la despedida porque sabían que el semestre estaba a poco más de un mes por terminar y Tina haría lo imposible por secuestrar a su amigo en las vacaciones. No obstante, el comentario del asiático había llamado la atención de Blaine. Era un hecho, Mike sabía que estaba fingiendo estar bien y no sabía qué tan bueno era eso. ¿De verdad era tan transparente? Su capa de fortaleza se rompió un poco cuando vio a sus amigos subirse al auto y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo cuando los vio avanzar, era la primera vez que le mentía a su mejor amiga pero justo ahora no podía decirle que estaba enamorado de la persona equivocada.

El aire sopló en la acera meneando sus rizos y el profesor recordó que no estaba listo para sus clases. De inmediato aplacó su cabello con un poco de gel y guardó sus cosas en su maletín. El director le había permitido regresar a sus labores al día siguiente pero el profesor necesitaba retomar sus labores cuanto antes para entretener su mente y evitar pensar en tonterías. Sí, justo esa clase de tonterías que involucraban a una de sus alumnas que conseguía ponerlo nervioso como nadie. Definitivamente tenía que apresurarse si no quería llegar tarde a su primera clase.

No muy lejos de ahí, la señorita Pierce se encontraba ya en la Universidad esperando que su hora libre terminara para dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Muy temprano le habían avisado que su profesor favorito estaba de regreso ese día y su corazón se encontraba como caballo desbocado desde que había comprendido que volvería a encontrarse con esa mirada color miel que tanto le fascinaba. Se podía decir que últimamente estaba mucho más consciente de lo que sentía por el mayor, la joven de verdad había extrañado las clases del profesor y tener algún pretexto para poder enviarle un correo. Recordaba que la última vez no había recibido respuesta alguna pero por más que había intentado enojarse no lo había conseguido porque sabía que Blaine estaba ocupado con sus nuevas responsabilidades.

Antes de acudir al salón donde les tocaba su clase, Marley instó a Sam para que entrara de oyente esa tarde; cosa que tenía muy mal a la rubia. Desde que su amigo había llegado no habían vuelto a hablar sobre su repentino enamoramiento y, conociéndolo, temía que pudiera hacer algo en medio de la clase que pudiera ponerla en evidencia frente al profesor. No les había dicho nada a sus amigos y realmente se estaba esforzando por no demostrar su nerviosismo pero en serio estaba asustada.

– ¿Están seguras de que puedo hacer esto? – Quiso saber el rubio una vez que llegaron al edificio donde les tocaba su siguiente clase.

– Claro, el profesor Anderson no tendrá ningún problema en que entres a una de sus clases. – Lo tranquilizó la señorita Rose.

– Ojalá así sea… – Rezó para sus adentros la ojiazul.

– Propongo que le preguntemos para evitar problemas. – Intervino Ryder al notar la tensión en el ambiente.

– Concuerdo con Ryder. – Dijo de inmediato la señorita Pierce y los tres la miraron.

– Entonces ha llegado tu turno Britt, el profesor viene detrás de ti. – Le informó su mejor amiga y la joven sintió que se ponía pálida al instante.

– ¡Buen día chicos! – Escuchó a sus espaldas sin tener tiempo de pensar lo que diría.

– Buen día profesor. – Respondieron todos al unísono y el mayor se detuvo en la puerta mirando a sus alumnos junto al joven que no reconocía.

– Ya pueden pasar al salón… – Les indicó amablemente antes de que Brittany se le acercara.

– Sí, gracias. – Dijo cortésmente. – Amm… Disculpe profesor… Él es Sam y está interesado en entrar de oyente a una de sus clases, ¿cree que se pueda? – Comentó claramente nerviosa haciendo imposible que el ojimiel no sonriera ante la escena.

– Oh… Claro, la universidad es de todos. – Dijo llanamente y Sam se acercó a ellos.

– Muchas gracias profesor Anderson, prometo que no se dará cuenta que estoy ahí.

– Eso espero jóvenes, adelante. – Fue lo último que dijo el mayor antes de que sus alumnos le tomaran la palabra y entraran al salón.

La clase de ese día era para corroborar que los chicos habían leído las lecturas que el maestro había dejado pendientes y para comenzar él estaba dando una breve introducción mientras miraba a toda la clase atenta a sus palabras. De vez en cuando sus miradas se desviaban hacia ciertos rubios que, a su parecer, se encontraban demasiado juntos pero una voz en su cabeza le recordaba que no podía hacer nada para separarlos a menos que tuviera un buen argumento; cosa que pareció caerle como regalo del cielo.

No llevaban más de veinte minutos de la sesión cuando notó que alguien estaba hablando en susurros mientras escribía en el pizarrón, poco después cuando se puso de frente a la clase se dio cuenta de quién se trataba y se esforzó mucho por no mostrar una sonrisa triunfal. – Silencio por favor… – Dijo como advertencia al invitado de su alumna que al parecer tenía cosas muy importantes qué compartir con ella. Los implicados asintieron después de intercambiar una mirada apenada con el mayor y por unos minutos no se escuchó otra cosa que no fuera el sonido ambiental del aula.

Desafortunadamente después de unos minutos nuevamente se escucharon cuchicheos y otro alumno pidió silencio por su cuenta. – Shhhh… – Resonó en todo el salón así que el mayor decidió no intervenir esta vez dado que la calma había regresado. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser quería saber qué era tan importante para que el joven con pelos de elote no pudiese esperar a que terminara la clase para contárselo a su amiga. Blaine tuvo que reír para su interior nuevamente, ¿de dónde había sacado eso de los pelos de elote? No tenía ni la menor idea pero realmente estaba disfrutando de su mal chiste.

Las participaciones por parte de sus alumnos no se hicieron esperar en cuanto tocó el tema del último artículo que había encargado y, aunque estuvo pendiente de que cierta persona levantara la mano, se llevó una enorme decepción cuando se dio cuenta que su alumna preferida no diría nada sobre el tema. Comenzaba a preguntarse por qué era tan tímida si a la hora de realizar ensayos sus ideas eran excelentes y… No pudo terminar su idea. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese molesto secreteo que retumbaba en su cabeza al saber exactamente de quién provenía. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la pareja que ya tenía bien ubicada y la sangre comenzó a hervirle cuando notó una sonrisa en la joven de ojos azules mientras su acompañante le decía algo al oído. – Señorita Pierce, ¿podría compartir con la clase lo que está comentando con su amigo? – Pidió el profesor intentando no sonar tan exagerado.

– No es nada señor Anderson, me disculpo. – Intervino su acompañante y de inmediato notó el profesor que la mirada de la joven ahora se dirigía al piso mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmín.

– Aceptaré su disculpa señor… – Dijo el mayor intentando recordar su nombre.

– Evans, Sam Evans.

– Muy bien señor Evans, aceptaré su disculpa pero es la segunda llamada de atención y le aseguro que a la tercera ya no aceptaré disculpas de nadie. – Le hizo saber con una mirada que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

– Gracias. – Comentó el muchacho antes de sentarse bien en su lugar y seguir prestando atención a la clase.

Desde ese momento en adelante el rubio se abstuvo de realizar cualquier movimiento en falso con el fin de no perjudicar a su amiga, ella no lo sabía pero Sam había estado actuando sólo para confirmar una hipótesis que había surgido en su cabeza justo en el momento que vio al profesor y a su amiga intercambiar miradas a la hora de la entrada. Decir que ahí había química era poco pero él sabía que su amiga no sería fácil de convencer sobre ese hecho, por eso es que había estado coqueteando con ella esperando alguna reacción del mayor y la había obtenido.

El resto de la sesión transcurrió sin mayor problema pero de igual forma la joven no intervino en ninguna discusión; cosa que realmente anhelaba el mayor. De hecho, a estas alturas el profesor Anderson comenzaba a preguntarse si había ido demasiado lejos con ese par porque desde que había llamado su atención ambos parecían dos maniquíes de aparador con la mirada perdida en algún lugar. Para su fortuna, el reloj marcó la hora exacta en la que terminaba su clase y se despidió de todos recordándoles que compartiría con ellos un artículo más tarde para la siguiente semana.

Los jóvenes salieron corriendo del salón como siempre y la presencia de dos personas cautivó la atención del profesor por un momento. Sam seguía esperando a que su amiga terminara de acomodar sus cosas en su mochila por lo que no pasó desapercibida la mirada que les echó el mayor y decidió actuar, su amiga lo odiaría por esto más tarde pero tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad para poder demostrarle que tenía una oportunidad con ese hombre. Con eso en mente, de una manera sutil el ojiverde pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amiga y se acercó a ella hasta darle un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Desde su lugar el profesor sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago por lo que desvió la mirada mientras se apresuraba a guardar sus cosas también pero finalmente no se pudo contener. – Muy bien jóvenes, las demostraciones de afecto fuera del salón por favor… – Casi exigió sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada.

– Disculpe profesor Anderson, no pretendía incomodarlo. – Se disculpó el menor intentando contener su sonrisa pero falló.

– No me incomoda señor Evans, son políticas de la Universidad. – Le aclaró el ojimiel regresándole una sonrisa al comprender lo que estaba haciendo el joven.

– Sí, claro… – Dijo el rubio para sus adentros mientras Britt lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– Disculpe, ya nos íbamos. – Intervino la ojiazul apresurando a su amigo hacia la salida pero él se detuvo frente al mayor por última vez.

– Muchas gracias por la oportunidad profesor, quedé impresionado con usted. – Le hizo saber el joven sin referirse exactamente a su clase.

– No hay de qué. – Respondió Blaine restándole importancia y al ver que ninguno de ellos abandonaría el lugar decidió adelantarse. – Pasen una excelente tarde muchachos. – Dijo antes de salir del salón y, sin saberlo, tanto él como su alumna soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Se quejó Brittany en cuanto se quedó a solas con su amigo.

– ¿No es obvio? – Preguntó incrédulo. – Debía demostrarte que… ¡Tienes oportunidad con el profesor! – Gritó emocionado.

– Estás loco Sam, sólo molestaste al profesor Anderson y… – Le aclaró la señorita Pierce con molestia.

– ¡Y eso significa que él te ha notado Britt! Se puso celoso cada vez que te hablaba y si eso no es suficiente, ¿viste cómo se puso cuando te besé la mejilla? – Insistió el rubio.

– Sólo estaba pidiendo el respeto que se merece, eso no significa que esté celoso… – Respondió la joven restándole importancia a los comentarios de su amigo.

– Yo reconozco cuando alguien está celoso Britt, lo he sentido y ese hombre estaba celoso porque le importas más que una alumna. – Sentenció seriamente. – Si no fuera así, ¿por qué no se quejó cuando Ryder tomó de la mano a Marley? – La retó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la ojiazul. – ¡Vamos, tienes que creerme! – Pidió desesperado.

– No Sam, mejor vamos a comer porque me quedaré en la biblioteca hasta tarde. – Dijo la futura psicóloga intentando ignorar las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

– Marley y Ryder nos esperan en la cafetería. – Soltó sin ganas su amigo llamando su atención.

– ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Ellos sabían de esto?!

– Sólo Marley… – Confesó sabiendo que ambos se meterían en problemas.

– Puedes ser mi mejor amigo pero en este momento te odio Sam Evans… – Dijo seriamente la joven pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

– Yo sé que no me puedes odiar. – Le hizo saber el ojiverde y tomó su mano. – Sólo quería ayudarte…

– Gracias pero no necesitaba tu ayuda. – Contestó la rubia librándose de su agarre y comenzó su camino hacia la cafetería.

El modelo estaba en lo correcto, su mejor amiga jamás podría odiarlo pero justo en ese momento deseaba con todo su corazón que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tratar de provocar al profesor Anderson? Decir que la joven estaba molesta era poco y su paso apresurado denotaba su estado de ánimo. Si por ella fuera se saltaría la comida y se encerraría en la biblioteca de una vez pero su cuerpo no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado y no pensaba castigarse por ello. Sin embargo, en cuanto terminara su comida la ojiazul se dirigiría de inmediato a la biblioteca sin importar lo que pensaran sus acompañantes y sin saber que todo esfuerzo por concentrarse se esfumaría por la mínima posibilidad de que el profesor Anderson estuviera celoso de su mejor amigo.

* * *

 _ **¿Next?**_

 _ **¡Done! ;)**_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Las horas en la Universidad se le hicieron eternas ese día en particular, por más que el psicólogo intentaba olvidar la imagen del chico ese haciendo reír a su alumna no lograba conseguirlo. Sentía molestia y había estado irritable en sus últimas clases gracias a eso, por ello es que había decidido quedarse a trabajar horas extras porque sabía que en su casa únicamente se estaría torturando con ellos toda la tarde y sabía que si llamaba a Sebastian jamás lo dejaría en paz.

Afortunadamente las respuestas de los exámenes sorpresa que había aplicado horas atrás al grupo de la señorita Maggie lo habían mantenido entretenido por un rato y justo ahora lo único que necesitaba era llegar a descansar a su casa pero recordaba que su despensa estaba vacía y tenía que pasar por ella antes de tumbarse en el sofá de la sala. Sin embargo, el ojimiel se llevó una gran sorpresa al salir y notar que seguía lloviendo y esta vez demasiado fuerte así que decidió posponer esa tarea para otro momento. Tomada esa decisión se subió al auto, lo encendió y comenzó a manejar hacia la salida hasta que una imagen borrosa lo hizo detenerse.

– ¿Britt? Por favor, no… – Pidió el profesor para sus adentros pero en cuanto su parabrisas quedó limpio la figura de la joven se aclaró totalmente y su cabeza se estrelló contra el volante. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas sólo a él? Si tan solo su alumna trajera un suéter o un paraguas él no se encontraría en esa situación justo en ese momento. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué se la había encontrado? ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba el chico con pelos de elote que debía protegerla de la lluvia? Blaine se encontraba en una lucha interna para decidir si hablarle o no a su alumna dado que la lluvia no paraba desde unas horas atrás pero todavía estaba molesto por su comportamiento de la tarde.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no había salido cinco minutos antes o cinco minutos después del edificio en el que se encontraba? Bien, comenzaba a sentirse como un adolescente otra vez pero una parte de él sabía que tenía que hacer algo por esa chica. Por eso fue que su mano se apresuró a bajar el vidrio del lado del copiloto y su boca simplemente habló sin su completa autorización. – ¡Brittany! Soy el profesor Anderson, sube… – Se encontró diciendo a la chica que afortunadamente lo había escuchado y que en ese momento ya se dirigía hacia la puerta un poco insegura.

– Ho-hola… Gr-gracias profesor… – Trató de decir la rubia mientras tiritaba de frío.

– Toma, usa mi saco… – Ofreció el mayor y ella no pudo negarse. – ¿Qué hacías aquí tan tarde? – Quiso saber el profesor para romper el hielo.

– Estaba en la biblioteca y comenzó a llover muy fuerte, estaba esperando a que se calmara un poco pero parece que seguirá así un largo rato. – Explicó mientras entraba en calor.

– Sí, no sabía que podía llover tanto por aquí. – Comentó el profesor mirando a su alrededor.

– Dígamelo a mí, en Ohio hay temporadas de lluvias muy marcadas y ésta no es una de ellas.

– Lo imagino. – Dijo el mayor sintiendo una ligera punzada en el pecho antes de que el silencio inundara el auto.

– Amm… Profesor, quería disculparme por lo de la tarde… – Decidió decir algo apenada la joven después de un rato.

– No lo menciones, por favor. – Pidió mientras tomaba la llave y encendía el auto.

– Es que no queríamos hacerlo sentir incómodo, sólo… – Comenzó a decirle pero él no le permitió continuar.

– Tranquila sé que son una pareja de jóvenes que quieren vivir el amor y es totalmente natural. Sólo no lo hagan en el salón de clases, por favor… – Intentó razonar el mayor e inmediatamente notó que las mejillas de su alumna se coloreaban adorablemente.

– Oh… No, Sam y yo no… – Intentó aclarar la ojiazul pero sintió que su comentario estaba fuera de lugar y se detuvo. – Pero no se volverá a repetir… – Añadió con seguridad mirando hacia la ventana.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? – Preguntó curioso el profesor.

– Muchos años atrás, Sam es como mi hermano… – Contestó con tranquilidad sin mirar a su acompañante y no pudo notar que el gesto del mayor se suavizaba.

– Yo creí que ustedes… – Dijo Blaine dejando la frase a medias.

– No, siempre hemos sido muy unidos pero no en ese sentido. – Explicó la rubia ante la curiosidad del ojimiel.

– Ya veo…

– Y gracias por salvarme de la lluvia pero acabo de recordar que usted vive en dirección contraria a la mía y no quiero molestarlo… – Espetó de pronto la señorita Pierce sintiéndose un poco incómoda ante la idea de generarle al profesor una molestia más en el día.

– No es una molestia. Sigue lloviendo y lo que menos quiero es que una de mis mejores alumnas pesque un resfriado. – Soltó sin pensar mientras una tenue sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

– Gracias… – Respondió la joven al notar el gesto y le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

– ¿Tienes prisa? – Quiso saber el profesor un poco nervioso mientras detenía el auto.

– Amm… No en realidad…

– ¿Te gustaría ir a mi departamento a visitar al gatito? – Preguntó sin razonarlo.

– ¡Oh! ¿Lo conservó? – Exclamó emocionada su alumna y sus miradas se encontraron por un momento.

– Claro, te dije que lo cuidaría y tengo palabra. ¿Qué dices? – Dijo alegremente al notar la reacción de Brittany.

– Supongo que puedo escaparme unos minutos mientras deja de llover... – Concedió la menor aun denotando un poco de duda en su voz.

– Yo te llevo a tu casa después… – La tranquilizó el profesor con ternura.

– De acuerdo, vamos. – Soltó sin más la joven y tuvo que desviar la mirada del mayor porque sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse.

El profesor obedeció de inmediato, encendió el auto y continuó con su lucha interna con esa parte de él que hasta el momento seguía desconociendo. ¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido invitar a una de sus alumnas a su departamento? ¡¿Cómo?! Su corazón estaba a mil por hora, sentía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto pero su intención de que Brittany viera al gatito era real así que no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto, ¿verdad? ¡Dios! Cuánto necesitaba el mayor la aprobación de alguien para no sentir que estaba haciendo algo realmente malo con esa joven.

Su cabeza se inundó de pensamientos y para tratar de ignorarlos tuvo que encender la radio; cosa que no había hecho en años. Blaine Anderson era de las personas que prefería disfrutar de la música en su casa, a solas y con una copa de vino en la mano. De hecho, casi nunca encendía la radio porque no le gustaba mucho la música popular pero esa tarde estaba haciendo una excepción. Perfecto, al menos reconocía la canción que sonaba en esa estación y sabía que ya tenía sus años pero lo que no esperaba era que su alumna comenzara a tararear _The way you make me feel_ de Michael Jackson en el instante en que había llegado la melodía a sus oídos.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro al pensar en lo bien que encajaba esa canción en ese momento pero se obligó a olvidar ese pensamiento de inmediato. Si él fuera otro quizá le preguntaría a Britt si le gustaba el artista o qué música prefería, quizá también le compartiría un poco sobre su época en la que él componía sus propias canciones pero probablemente eso estaría mal viniendo de un maestro, ¿no es cierto? Por eso es que en lo único que pudo concentrarse el mayor fue en no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y así llegar sanos y salvos a su departamento.

Tres canciones, totalmente desconocidas para el profesor, más y ahí estaba la entrada a su edificio. El auto avanzó lento pero seguro al estacionamiento y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba en su lugar. En cuanto se apagó el motor ambos se quedaron congelados sin saber exactamente qué hacer o qué decir, sus corazones latían como si intentaran ganar una carrera imaginaria y antes de que la situación se tornara más incómoda el profesor decidió abrir la puerta haciendo que su alumna lo imitara. – Bueno… – Dijo en voz alta mientras dejaban el auto atrás. – Pasa, es por aquí… – Señaló mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras seguido de la rubia en completo silencio. – Adelante. – Añadió él al llegar a su departamento ubicado en el primer piso y mantuvo la puerta abierta para la joven.

– Gracias. – Respondió amablemente la ojiazul mientras lo obedecía y dejaba su saco en el perchero de la entrada.

– Toma asiento, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?

– No quisiera molestar profesor. – Tuvo que decir algo apenada la señorita Pierce.

– No es molestia, sólo que no he hecho las compras. – Respondió el maestro mientras se amonestaba mentalmente una vez más. – ¿Te puedo ofrecer una copa de vino? No es muy fuerte… – Preguntó inseguro de lo que hacía.

– Sí, claro. – Aceptó la menor en cuanto se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

– Muy bien. – Fue todo lo que dijo el profesor y se encaminó hacia el frigorífico que tenía cerca de su escritorio.

– Ammm… ¿Y ya tiene nombre su inquilino? – Preguntó nerviosa la rubia al comprender en dónde se encontraba.

– Sí… ¡Oh! Disculpa que no te contestara tu correo, se me atravesaron eventos de la carrera y no pude contestarte. – Se obligó a mentir el ojimiel sin mirarla a los ojos.

– No se preocupe. – Lo tranquilizó su alumna.

– Y bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta… Se llama sr. Patitas suaves. – Le informó tratando de olvidar su desplante y como por arte de magia apareció el gatito tricolor a un lado de la joven para presentarse.

– ¡Hola hermoso! ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Britt efusivamente llamando la atención del profesor mientras veía a su gato restregársele como si la conociera de toda una vida.

– Parece que le caes bien. – Tuvo que señalar divertido.

– Tengo un don con los gatos. – Le aseguró la joven y comenzó a jugar con el gatito.

– ¿Has tenido alguno en tu casa? – Preguntó curioso al dejar la botella de vino en la mesita del centro y se obligó a tomar asiento frente a ella para escuchar la respuesta.

– Sí, se llamaba lord tubbington. – Contestó con un toque de melancolía en la voz.

– Bonito nombre. – Dijo Blaine sin querer involucrarse más.

– No mejor que sr. patitas suaves. – Comentó la menor dándole crédito.

– En realidad creo que es mucho menos ridículo que el que le pusieron a este pequeño. – Señaló sin pensar exactamente lo que decía.

– Oh… ¿Usted no lo eligió? – Preguntó confundida.

– No, estaba tratando de elegir y una amiga lo bautizó sin consultarme. – Reconoció algo apenado.

– Ya veo… Igual parece que le gusta su nombre… – Intentó animarlo la ojiazul.

– Sí pero si quisieras cambiárselo estás en tu derecho, es más tuyo que mío. – Le hizo saber con total honestidad y se ganó una mirada de la joven.

– Digamos que es de ambos… – Comentó como si nada mientras sus miradas se encontraban y el psicólogo sintió que el piso se movía.

– Yo… Tengo que ir por las copas, enseguida regreso. – Dijo en respuesta mientras se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

En cuanto llegó a su destino tuvo que sostenerse del lavabo, hasta ese momento había notado que estaba hiperventilando y las manos le sudaban como adolescente. ¿Cómo es que esa simple frase lo había puesto tan mal? El profesor no quería decir "nuestro" pero era cierto, de alguna forma el gato era de ambos y ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Algo dentro de él insistía en que sacara el celular y realizara una llamada rápida para consultar con su amigo qué hacer pero, tomando en cuenta la experiencia del joven, seguramente no sugeriría nada bueno y eso sólo empeoraría la condición del mayor.

Respirar, eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Respirar como si no estuviera flechado por la joven que tenía sentada en SU sala acariciando al gato que tenían en común. No era tan difícil, ¿verdad? Respirar y tomar las dos copas en las que serviría un poco de vino mientras la lluvia se calmaba para llevar a su alumna a su casa. Bien, respirar. Él era bueno respirando y poco a poco su pulso se fue normalizando. Tuvo que repetirse unas cuantas veces más que no estaba realizando nada malo, que no era un pervertido y mucho menos eso que ni siquiera iba a mencionar. Blaine era simplemente una persona que se había preocupado por un ser vivo que al parecer se la pasaba de maravilla con su alumna.

Cuando regresó se encontró con una pequeña guerra de manazos en su sala que lo hizo sonreír como cuando era niño. No obstante no pudo contemplarlos de lejos por mucho tiempo porque la joven se percató de su presencia haciendo que el mayor se dirigiera a su lugar para descorchar la botella y comenzar a servir. – ¿Está bien así? – Preguntó a su acompañante una vez que había servido tres cuartos de la copa.

– Sí, gracias. – Contestó la joven intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa que le provocó hacer un puchero mientras su profesor no la miraba. – Bonita decoración… – Decidió decir mientras echaba un ojo alrededor.

– Gracias, le dije a Sebastian que no exagerara pero decidió hacer todo esto y no pude contradecirlo. – Comentó como si nada el mayor.

– Ah… ¿Y él vive aquí? – Preguntó Brittany un poco decepcionada.

– No, vive con su novio en otro estado. – Aclaró el ojimiel al comprender lo que su alumna estaba pensando.

– Oh, ya…

– Sí, somos buenos amigos y de vez en cuando vienen de visita pero sólo eso. – Añadió como sintiéndose obligado a explicar la situación y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de su acompañante.

– Qué bien, es bueno tener amigos de toda la vida. – Aseguró mientras daba un sorbo más grande a su copa.

– Como Sam, me imagino… – No pudo evitar decir el profesor.

– Si… – Fue la única respuesta de Brittany.

– No lo había visto por aquí antes, ¿se está quedando contigo? – Quiso saber con una sensación extraña en el estómago.

– No, se queda con Ryder en los dormitorios de los chicos. Ya sabe, políticas de la Universidad… – Explicó la joven y esta vez la sonrisa fue de vuelta por su profesor.

– Claro, todas tienen una buena razón. – Afirmó el ojimiel más feliz de lo que esperaba.

– ¿Y cuáles son las políticas con los maestros? – Quiso saber la rubia. – Entiendo que les ofrecen un departamento pero… ¿Tiene que vivir solo aquí? ¿Y su familia? – Agregó con curiosidad mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa.

– Bueno, en realidad este sí es mi apartamento y no sé con los demás pero yo siempre he vivido solo así que esto no es problema para mí… – Respondió tranquilamente el psicólogo.

– Lo siento, no quise entrometerme. – Se disculpó la ojiazul de inmediato al sentir un ligero mareo que comenzaba a achacarle a su falta de alimento en las últimas horas.

– No te preocupes, fue sólo curiosidad.

– Sí pero aun así no debí, ahora usted tiene derecho a una pregunta… – Dijo a su anfitrión con un poco de emoción.

– ¿Yo? – Tuvo que preguntar Blaine para comprobar que había escuchado bien.

– Sí, lo que sea… – Lo animó la menor.

– Bueno, si insistes… – Aceptó pensando en su pregunta. – Tú estás muy joven para tener familia así que preguntaré, ¿tienes novio?

– No, he estado bien sin tanto drama estos años. – Contestó su alumna sin problema alguno.

– Te entiendo, me pasó lo mismo a tu edad. – Soltó el profesor con confianza pero no se dio por vencido. – Y… ¿No hay nadie que te interese? – Insistió sintiéndose de inmediato culpable por hacer esa pregunta.

– Quizá si… – Tuvo que reconocer la joven con una imprevista valentía que no sabía de dónde había salido.

– ¿Y has pensado en decirle? – Quiso saber Blaine ahogando con un poco más de vino a esa parte de él que le recordaba que se estaba pasando de la raya.

– No lo sé…

– ¿Por qué? – Se apresuró a cuestionar el mayor.

– Pues somos de mundos algo distintos… – Comentó su alumna con su copa casi vacía. – ¿Usted se arriesgaría? – Tuvo que preguntar.

– Bueno, no sé a qué te refieres con mundos distintos pero… – Comenzó a decir el maestro pero no pudo terminar.

– Digamos que no somos de la misma edad. – Soltó la joven finalmente y el recuerdo de la charla que Blaine había tenido con su mejor amiga ahora estaba presente en su cabeza.

– Ya veo, eso… – Intentó decir pero tuvo que aclararse la garganta. – ¿Eso te importa mucho?

– Tendría que importarme, ¿no? – Contestó con tristeza.

– Claro, de acuerdo con la sociedad sí. – Aceptó el moreno sin darse cuenta que también su voz denotaba tristeza.

– Eso he pensado. – Concluyó su alumna.

– Yo también… – Dijo Blaine para sus adentros pero la rubia lo escuchó y notó cierta chispa en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron que decidió dejar la copa vacía a un lado en la mesa.

– Aunque tengo que confesarle algo… – Tuvo que decir mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente y le hacía una seña al mayor para que la imitara como cuando dos niños se cuentan un secreto.

El profesor Anderson sabía que algo no estaba bien y si obedecía a su alumna algo iba a terminar mal pero al encontrarse con esa inocente mirada no pudo resistirse y se acercó un poco para escuchar el gran secreto. – ¿Qu-qué cosa? – Preguntó con los nervios de punta.

– Siempre he sido una buena chica y creo que merezco romper por una vez en mi vida las reglas. – Contestó la señorita Pierce con seguridad pero el mayor la miró confundido.

– Eso significa que… – Intentó decir pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por los labios de su acompañante.

El profesor se paralizó en cuanto sintió la calidez de la menor en su boca, no tenía más dudas sobre quién podría ser el tipo del que se había enamorado su alumna y una parte de él estaba más que feliz mientras la otra se debatía entre corresponder el beso o no. Blaine siempre había sido una persona muy racional pero esta vez, voluntariamente, eligió no serlo y disfrutar del sabor de los labios que tenía enfrente. La joven no se había movido a pesar de que todavía no le había correspondido y antes de que lo hiciera el ojimiel comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios como si estuviera degustando por primera vez de un fruto prohibido que no sabía si iba tener la oportunidad de probar otra vez.

Por la cabeza de la ojiazul pasaban muchas ideas pero ninguna de ellas estaba clara, el alcohol la tenía un poco abrumada pero, a pesar de ello, estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía por qué pero su profesor estaba guiándola en un beso suave y tierno que le estaba poniendo el mundo de cabeza. En unos momentos iba a tener muchas preguntas y no sabía si las iba a decir en voz alta pero eso no importaba ahora, lo único que importaba en ese instante era todo lo que ese hombre podía provocar en ella con tan solo un beso.

Ninguno de los dos podía negar lo que sentía y mucho menos dejar de sentirlo pero poco a poco el aire se fue haciendo necesario así que sus bocas tuvieron que separarse por un instante, instante que bastó para que ambos tomaran consciencia de lo que había pasado y se alejaran el uno del otro como si tuvieran miedo de estar juntos otra vez. – Dios, creo que estoy un poco mareada y debo irme. – La joven fue la primera en hablar e intentar levantarse sin mucho éxito de su lugar.

– Espera, te llevo a tu casa… – Dijo el profesor al notar que de verdad estaba mareada.

– Sí, yo… Lo siento profesor, creo que no debí aceptar esa copa de vino. – Señaló apenada la rubia.

– Tú… ¿Tú no tomas alcohol muy seguido? – Tuvo que preguntar Blaine un poco confundido.

– La verdad es que nunca había probado el vino en mi vida… – Confesó la ojiazul sin mirar al mayor y éste quiso estrellarse contra la pared varias veces.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? Pude haber ido a pedirle café al vecino o… – Se apresuró a decir sintiéndose pésimo.

– Me gustó haberlo probado con alguien de confianza, gracias. – Lo tranquilizó su alumna con una sonrisa tonta y él tuvo que ignorar el agradable sentimiento que surgía en su pecho.

– ¿Nos vamos? Ponte esta sudadera, seguro estará haciendo frío por la lluvia. – Trató de decir con seriedad mientras le tendía la prenda oficial de la Universidad que le habían regalado al aceptar el trabajo.

– Gracias. – Fue lo único que pudo decir Brittany y después de ponérsela se puso en pie con un poco más de equilibrio.

Ambos siguieron su camino en silencio, no había mucho que decir porque ambos sabían que su relación estaba muy lejos de ser posible. Cada uno se concentró en el camino mientras las ideas se arremolinaban en sus cabezas, sin embargo la música apareció nuevamente para distraerlos y evitar que arruinaran el momento con palabras. Esta vez Blaine había elegido una estación de música clásica que hacía su esfuerzo por llamar su atención con el sonido de un piano perfectamente acompañado con un violín pero él seguía experimentando todas esas sensaciones que habían sido provocadas por un simple y dulce beso.

Ninguno de los dos quería sonreír, no sabían cómo lo iba a tomar el otro y no querían arriesgarse. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue soltar un suspiro que sin querer terminó saliendo al mismo tiempo haciendo que conectaran sus miradas antes de desviarlas a un punto invisible en la carretera. Los kilómetros pasaron y cuando menos lo pensaron ya habían llegado a su destino. – Por aquí está bien profesor. – Pidió la joven señalando la entrada a su edificio.

– Muy bien. – Dijo el mayor deteniendo el auto.

– Profesor… Lo siento, de nuevo… – Se obligó a decir Brittany con un poco más de conciencia sobre lo que había hecho y escuchó a su acompañante suspirar antes de hablar.

– No te disculpes, no pasó nada que no pudiera evitar. – Respondió el maestro con sinceridad pero sin mirarla a la cara.

– Espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros, no quisiera que… – Comenzó a decir su alumna buscando su mirada y él la interrumpió.

– No te preocupes, todo está bien. – La tranquilizó frotando suavemente su mano y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa chispa que aparecía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

– En ese caso mañana culparé al alcohol por esto. – Fue lo último que escuchó Blaine antes de sentir nuevamente ese sabor en su boca que se le estaba haciendo familiar a pesar de que se trataba de su segundo beso.

Lo intentó pero no pudo resistirse y de igual forma correspondió el beso de su alumna por unos instantes. – Brittany… – Tuvo que interrumpirla esta vez el profesor ya que estaban más cerca de la Universidad. – Por favor ve a casa y duerme un poco, ¿sí? – Dijo alejándola con dificultad de sí mismo y ella asintió sin decir una palabra más.

Probablemente en unas horas o mañana su conciencia les pasaría la factura de lo que habían hecho pero de algo estaban seguros: ninguno se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Deseo que la espera haya valido la pena con esta actualización doble, por mi parte estoy feliz... _ **Les mando un abrazo y** los leo pronto. ¡Saluditos! ;)_**_


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Por lo general una copa de vino no le hace daño a nadie; la cuestión es que cuando una persona no ha tomado una gota de alcohol en su vida esa misma copa puede nublarle los sentidos de una manera impresionante y la señorita Pierce había descubierto eso demasiado tarde.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que había estado por última vez en el departamento del profesor Anderson y todavía recordaba su olor tan particular, quizá jamás lo olvidaría y la verdad es que la idea no le molestaba. Decir que su olor era lo único que recordaba era mentirse a sí misma porque el sabor de sus labios seguía impregnado en los suyos y dolía saber que posiblemente jamás volvería a tener el placer de saborearlos.

En esas tormentosas cuatro semanas la rubia no había visto ninguna señal por parte del profesor que le hiciera pensar que lo que había sucedido entre los dos tenía alguna importancia para él. Por el contrario, el mayor se había mostrado distante con la joven y ahora ni siquiera le sostenía la mirada cuando ella se dirigía a él. Todos esos gestos le recordaban a Brittany que quien había comenzado ese beso aquella tarde había sido ella y, aunque el ojimiel no se había alejado, era casi imposible que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

La estudiante había invertido mucho tiempo durante esos días en proferir maldiciones hacia sí misma por haber aceptado esa copa de vino. Si ella hubiera dicho que no jamás hubiera sentido aquella valentía que la orilló a participar en aquel "inocente" juego de preguntas y respuestas que la llevó a mostrar su lado más vulnerable, y sin duda, si no hubiera bebido esa copa de vino jamás se hubiera atrevido a besar a su endemoniadamente atractivo profesor.

Si Brittany era sincera consigo misma tenía que reconocer que había puesto demasiadas expectativas en el profesor y cada día que pasaba su esperanza se apagaba un poco más. De todos los finales que había imaginado, el que estaba viviendo resultaba el más tortuoso para ella porque en realidad no tenía claro por qué el profesor le había correspondido aquella tarde y tal vez nunca lo sabría porque cada vez que se acercaba a él en la Universidad el mayor salía corriendo con cualquier excusa.

Todo eso le estaba poniendo de cabeza el mundo y prueba de ello era que no recordaba ni siquiera el día en que su mejor amigo se había ido con destino a Nueva York. Días atrás había escuchado vagamente que su amiga le hacía saber cuán feliz estaba porque seguían siendo mejores amigos los tres pero la señorita Pierce no recordaba cómo se había reconciliado con Sam. Después de aquella tarde con el profesor todo resultaba un poco borroso en su mente y no porque el vino tuviera efecto de larga duración sino porque después de sentir los labios del mayor Brittany había entrado en una especie de aturdimiento del que le estaba costando trabajo regresar.

Justo esa tarde se encontraba en su habitación en compañía de su mejor amiga tratando de averiguar para qué había encendido su portátil pero nada más no lograban ordenarse las ideas en su cabeza. Su mirada se había perdido en algún punto de la pared que tenía frente a ella y su acompañante comenzaba a preocuparse por ella, jamás en su vida la señorita Rose había tenido que presionar a su mejor amiga para que terminara un trabajo o, peor aún, para que lo comenzara. Por eso fue que siguió observándola unos minutos y supo que tenía que poner un alto a lo que sea que estuviese pasando por su cabeza.

– Ya basta, estamos a finales de semestre y no puedes seguir con la cabeza en las nubes. – Dijo con voz firme mientras dejaba su computadora a un lado y se dirigía hacia su lugar.

– Estoy bien Marley. – Respondió su amiga despabilándose un poco mientras fingía hacer algo en un documento en blanco.

– No, no lo estás porque no llevas nada del ensayo que tenemos para pasado mañana. – La acusó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. – Exijo saber qué sucede contigo. – Sentenció sentándose a un lado suyo.

– No puedo… – Balbuceó la rubia cerrando su portátil.

– No puedes, ¿qué? – Preguntó preocupada la señorita Rose.

– No puedo concentrarme desde hace algún tiempo. – Confesó sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta y en ese momento supo que era tiempo de sacar aquello que la tenía tan mal desde un mes atrás.

– ¿Qué está pasando Britt? – Insistió su mejor amiga antes de verla tomar aire profundamente.

– ¿Recuerdas el día que llegué tarde de la biblioteca?

– Claro, llegaste y te dormiste sin decirme nada. – Contestó Marley recordando que desde ese día su amiga estaba actuando diferente.

– Había bebido. – Soltó esperando su reacción.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Casi gritó la castaña al comprender lo que había escuchado.

– Sólo fue una copa de vino pero creo que se me subió muy rápido. – Dijo en su defensa sumamente apenada.

– Claro que se te subiría, no habías comido nada y no estás acostumbrada a ingerir alcohol. – Razonó su amiga deteniéndose a pensar un momento. – ¿Cómo fue que bebiste una copa de vino? – Preguntó confundida.

– Estaba lloviendo esa tarde cuando salí de la biblioteca, ya estaba oscuro y un claxon sonó frente a mí. Su dueño me invitó a subir y acepté ir a su casa un rato. – Explicó la joven con nerviosismo mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada inquisidora de la ojimarrón.

– ¿Quién era el dueño del auto Brittany?

– El profesor Anderson. – Tuvo que decir desviando la mirada porque sabía cómo reaccionaría su amiga.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Sólo fui porque me dijo que si quería ver al gatito que encontramos en Halloween y acepté. – Explicó en un intento por sentirse un poco menos mal.

– ¿Gatito? ¿Lo viste en Halloween? Britt, ¿desde cuándo no me cuentas este tipo de cosas? – Se quejó la señorita Rose al notar que su amiga le estaba ocultado cosas por primera vez en su vida.

– No le había tomado importancia hasta esa noche… – Respondió con sinceridad la joven.

– Bien, ya me explicarás lo de Halloween después. Lo importante ahora es lo que sucedió cuando llegaron al departamento, ¿me equivoco? – Dijo tratando de controlarse, no era momento para hacer dramas.

– Él me invitó a entrar y me habló del gatito, tuve la oportunidad de cargarlo y jugar con él por un momento. El problema fue que el profesor no tenía la despensa hecha y sólo pudo ofrecerme una copa de vino. – Señaló la joven con pesadumbre.

– ¿Y por qué no te negaste? – Quiso saber la ojimarrón.

– No quería parecer una niña… – Confesó la señorita Pierce con vergüenza.

– No ibas a parecerlo Britt… – La tranquilizó su amiga.

– Tú no lo sabes, él nos dobla la edad y tiene más experiencia que las dos juntas. ¿Por qué no iba a pensar eso de mí si lo rechazaba?

– Porque sigo creyendo que él piensa que eres especial. – Le hizo saber la castaña provocando que dos lágrimas escaparan sin permiso.

– Lo besé. – Soltó finalmente la ojiazul.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó con sorpresa su acompañante.

– Estábamos hablando de nuestra soltería y él me preguntó si me interesaba alguien, no pude mentir ni confesarle lo que sentía pero él seguía haciendo preguntas, no sé de dónde saqué valor pero cuando me di cuenta en lugar de declararme lo estaba besando. – Dijo como explicación y vio una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

– ¿Y? – La escuchó decir.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Te correspondió? – Preguntó directamente.

– No es como que tuviera otra opción… – Respondió la rubia sin entusiasmo.

– Claro que la tenía, pudo alejarte abruptamente e impedir el beso pero…

– No, no lo hizo. Me sujetó dulcemente la barbilla y sentí sus labios acariciar los míos hasta que a ambos nos faltó el aire. – Reconoció la joven con una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Qué fue lo que él dijo? – Quiso saber su amiga.

– Nada, tratamos de evitar el tema y me trajo a casa. – Dijo desanimada omitiendo la parte de la despedida.

– Asumo que él te dio esta sudadera. – Concluyó Marley señalando la prenda que traía puesta.

– Si… – Fue lo único que pudo decir la señorita Pierce antes de soltar un profundo suspiro que llamó la atención de su confidente.

– Ahora entiendo por qué has estado actuando así. – Dijo sin más la castaña mientras rodeaba a su amiga entre sus brazos.

– Fue el mejor primer beso de la historia Marley. – Confesó la rubia con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

– Ay amiga, estás enamorada.

– Y ese es el problema… – Reconoció Brittany sin querer. – Después de ese día ambos hemos estado ignorándonos y no sé si tengo alguna oportunidad con él. – Agregó con tristeza mirando a su amiga.

– ¿Por qué no lo has enfrentado? – Preguntó con cautela la señorita Rose.

– Supongo que realmente no quiero ser rechazada… – Respondió la joven después de razonarlo un poco y su corazón se encogió en su pecho.

– ¿No crees que vale la pena tomar ese riesgo? – Insistió su amiga. – El semestre está a punto de terminar y según sé no es seguro que el profesor regrese el semestre que viene porque siempre tiene muchos proyectos en puerta. Si no le dices nada te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida. – Le hizo saber. – Habla con él Britt… – La animó con un ligero apretón de manos.

– Mañana hablaré con él. – Soltó la ojiazul después de pensarlo un momento.

– Voy a estar aquí cuando regreses, puedes contarme todo y te apoyaré sin importar lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?

– De acuerdo. – Fue lo único que pudo decir esforzándose por sonreír.

– Ahora quita esa cara y concéntrate un poco, tienes que empezar ese ensayo ya. – Casi exigió su amiga.

– Está bien, gracias.

– Para eso están las amigas. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y ella también se puso a trabajar en su ensayo.

Ahora recordaba lo que tenía que hacer en su portátil y también por qué se había perdido divagando entre tantos pensamientos, el ensayo que tenía que hacer era para la clase del profesor Anderson. Pero después de haber hablado con la señorita Rose ya no sentía la necesidad de evitar todas esas emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo desde semanas atrás, gracias a eso pudo comenzar con su trabajo y descansar como era debido unas horas más tarde.

El día siguiente transcurrió más rápido de lo que pudiese imaginar, las clases terminaron a tiempo para que la joven pasara a la biblioteca antes de buscar un buen pretexto para presentarse en el departamento de su profesor y cuando lo encontró se dirigió de inmediato al centro comercial. Después de su parada en la tienda de mascotas el sol comenzó a ocultarse y la ojiazul comenzó su camino hacia el departamento del mayor, no sabía qué iba a decir exactamente y por supuesto que estaba nerviosa pero tenía que arriesgarse o nunca sabría por qué el ojimiel le había correspondido aquella tarde.

Nada más de recordar aquel beso se le enchinó la piel y fue esa sensación la que evitó que saliera corriendo una vez que llegó a su destino.

Blaine había llegado unas horas antes y se encontraba calificando algunos ensayos que le habían llegado con anticipación. Estaba sorprendido por lo que escribían sus alumnos pero más le sorprendió el sonido del timbre que lo desconcentró de lo que estaba leyendo. – Voy… – Dijo el profesor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – ¡Oh! – Exclamó sorprendido al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado.

– Hola… ¿Podría pasar? – Preguntó tímidamente la joven.

– Adelante. – Respondió por cortesía sin estar seguro si eso era una buena idea.

– Traje esto para que juegue el sr. patitas suaves. Mi gato tenía uno y se la pasaba muy bien. – Dijo Brittany sacando algo de su mochila ante el silencio el mayor.

– Gracias, creo que le servirá de algo. – Contestó al recibir una pequeña bolsa sin ver lo que había en su interior.

– ¿Está muy ocupado? – Tuvo que preguntar la menor recordándose por qué estaba ahí.

– Un poco, ¿tienes alguna duda con el trabajo final?

– No, más bien tengo una duda sobre lo que pasó la otra noche. – Soltó esforzándose por encontrar la mirada del ojimiel pero no lo consiguió.

– Si sigues preocupada por eso no hace falta, te dije que nada cambiaría… – Comenzó a decir Blaine mientras se movía por la habitación buscando el lugar perfecto para la bolsa que traía en la mano.

– Sin embargo sí cambió algo. – Señaló la joven llamando su atención. – Me enamoré más de usted… – Agregó con pesadez.

– Toma asiento, te alcanzo en un momento. – Dijo el profesor después de soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que había abierto la puerta.

Brittany obedeció mientras el mayor dejaba el juguete de su mascota en su escritorio y se apresuraba hacia la cocina para regresar con dos vasos de cristal casi de inmediato. La rubia lo observó y no pudo evitar sentirse más atraída hacia él al verlo con esos lentes de pasta que sólo usaba de vez en cuando en el salón de clases pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en cuanto el mayor atravesó la sala hacia el comedor regresando con una jarra de agua fresca en sus manos.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – Tuvo que preguntar la joven al notar la tensión del profesor.

– No. – Respondió fingiendo tranquilidad pero falló terriblemente en el intento. – ¿Te sirvo un poco de agua? – Preguntó con amabilidad pero no esperó una respuesta y llenó el vaso.

– Gracias. – Contestó su estudiante mientras aceptaba el vaso de agua y una vez que el profesor se sentó decidió continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. – Si no dije nada malo entonces fue lo que hice... – Concluyó buscando la mirada el mayor pero una vez más no logró encontrarla.

– Brittany… – Dijo con cautela el profesor. – Tenemos que ser serios en esto. – Pidió entrelazando sus manos para evitar acercarse a la joven. – Entiendo que quizá te sientas atraída hacia mí pero te aseguro que no se trata de otra cosa que admiración y está totalmente bien mientras no… – Siguió diciendo pero no pudo terminar.

– ¿Mientras no lo bese cada vez que lo vea? – Intervino su alumna sin despegar la mirada del piso.

– Sí, algo así… – Dijo divertido ante tal ocurrencia pero no pudo pasar desapercibido el dolor en la voz de su estudiante.

– Pero no es sólo admiración, yo soy la única que sabe lo que siente profesor y estoy muy segura de que me enamoré de usted sin querer que así fuera. – Aclaró la joven con un poco más de seguridad de lo que esperaba y eso sorprendió al mayor.

– Britt… – La llamó con un toque de ternura mirándola por primera vez a los ojos. – Tú lo dijiste, somos muy diferentes y la diferencia de edad no nos ayuda mucho… – Añadió con serenidad.

– Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso usted me correspondió cuando lo besé.

– Sí, supongo que me dejé llevar y eso estuvo mal. Me disculpo por eso… – Respondió desviando la mirada nuevamente.

– No le estoy pidiendo que lo haga, si lo besé fue porque realmente quería hacerlo. – Le hizo saber la joven.

– Y porque se te subió un poco el vino. – Señaló haciendo que su alumna se sintiera peor si eso era posible. – De verdad lo siento mucho Britt. – Añadió al notar la mirada de la rubia. – Me siento halagado pero soy tu maestro y no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Tú eres joven, seguramente volverás a enamorarte pronto y podrás construir algo con esa persona que tenga algo que ofrecerte. – Terminó diciendo.

– Pero yo…

– Incluso esa persona podría estar frente a ti, ¿por qué no intentas salir con Sam? – Intentó dar otras alternativas.

– Esto no se trata de Sam… – Puntualizó la señorita Pierce con molestia.

– No lo hagas más difícil, por favor. – Casi suplicó el mayor y quizá era la imaginación de su alumna pero su voz denotaba tristeza y frustración.

– Usted… ¿Usted no siente nada hacia mí? – Se obligó a preguntar la ojiazul.

– Claro que lo hago, como con todos mis alumnos siento cariño y respeto. – Mintió el profesor.

– Nada en especial.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar Brittany? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– ¿Por qué me correspondió aquella noche? – Preguntó esta vez directamente.

– Porque eres lista, divertida y, por supuesto, adorablemente atractiva. Pero todo eso no cambia el hecho de que una relación entre nosotros esté mal porque somos maestro y alumna. – Respondió Blaine siendo lo más sincero posible.

– Si usted no fuera mi profesor, ¿saldría conmigo? – Tuvo que preguntar sintiéndose un poco mareada ante las palabras del mayor.

– Britt… Podría ser tu padre… – Soltó con pesadez el psicólogo.

– Eso no responde mi pregunta.

– No puedo permitirme responder una pregunta así. – Señaló Blaine desviando la mirada.

– Creo que fue un error haber venido. – Concluyó la señorita Pierce ante su respuesta.

– Se está oscureciendo e imagino que tienes proyectos que terminar. ¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa? – Pidió el profesor levantándose de su lugar.

– No necesito su lástima profesor. – Espetó herida la joven.

– No es…

– Lo veo en clase. – Fue lo último que dijo Brittany antes de salir del departamento y, sin saberlo, lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por las mejillas de ambos.

Blaine se derrumbó en el sofá en el que minutos antes se encontraba su alumna y colocando uno de los cojines en su rostro ahogó el sonido del grito de frustración que salió desde su corazón. Después de aquella tarde él presentía que su alumna lo enfrentaría en algún momento y el momento había llegado, había intentado retrasarlo lo más posible pero siendo sincero no había imaginado que su alumna se fuera a presentar en su departamento para hablar directamente con él después de lo mal que se había comportado con ella en estas semanas.

Porque el profesor no era tonto, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado duro con la joven pero creía que eso era necesario para evitar que ella se creara falsas ilusiones. Lamentablemente era obvio que la joven esperaba otra respuesta de su parte y él no había podido dársela. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas y de manera automática estaba ya tomando su celular para marcar ese número que le estaba resultando como su mejor salvavidas últimamente.

"Hola Blaine, espero que me llames para aceptar que…" Dijo a modo de saludo el castaño pero su discurso fue interrumpido.

"Soy un idiota." Soltó con coraje el profesor.

"Vaya, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil." Admitió divertido el ojiverde.

"Soy un verdadero idiota Sebastian y acabo de romperle el corazón." Repitió el mayor esta vez dando un poco más de información.

"Blaine, ¿de qué hablas?" Preguntó preocupado el diseñador al notar el tono de voz de su amigo.

"De Brittany… La hice llorar Seb…" Explicó el profesor dejando que el llanto se apoderara de él nuevamente.

"Blaine…" Intentó llamarlo el ojiverde.

"No merecía esto, ella sólo dijo que estaba enamorada de mí…" Siguió diciendo el psicólogo entre sollozos. "Me siento como una cucaracha…"

"Blaine, voy para allá." Le hizo saber el más joven y cerró su portátil de un golpe para ponerse en camino.

"Gracias…" Fue lo único que pudo decir el ojimiel antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Quizá no estaba bien que Sebastian dejara todo a un lado y fuera en busca de su amigo pero el castaño sabía que Blaine no era de las personas que se derrumbaban con facilidad, por eso estaba preocupado. En cuanto escuchó su voz quebrada del otro lado del teléfono su corazón se encogió de inmediato, algo debía estar muy mal para que su amigo se encontrara en ese estado y ahora que sabía lo que estaba pasando no podía dejarlo solo.

En definitiva el profesor estaba pasando un mal momento pero no era el único, no muy lejos de ahí la joven que acababa de salir de su departamento se sentía destrozada por lo que acababa de pasar. Si era sincera debía reconocer que el rechazo era algo que había considerado que podía pasar pero no estaba segura que el profesor la estuviese rechazando o, peor aún, el motivo por el que lo estuviese haciendo. De cualquier forma, eso no importaba ahora que se sentía tan mal. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a su edificio pero al reconocerlo subió de inmediato y tocó la puerta.

– ¿Britt? – Dijo la señorita Rose en cuanto la vio del otro lado.

– Necesito un abrazo. – Le hizo saber su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Aquí estoy contigo amiga, aquí estoy… – Dijo la castaña atrapándola entre sus brazos.

– Gracias… – Fue lo único que pudo decir la ojiazul antes de quebrarse frente a su amiga.

No había que ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado, las esperanzas de que existiese una oportunidad entre Britt y el profesor eran historia. Marley no conocía las razones todavía pero si el mayor había tratado mal a su mejor amiga esa noche sería mejor que se fuera preparando porque nadie, absolutamente nadie lastimaría a Brittany sin asumir las consecuencias.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Hasta aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, nos leemos pronto. ¡Un abrazo! ;)**_


End file.
